


I just want to tell you...

by JoyKatieWrites



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU ish, Drabble, F/F, dear diary, dear regina, early swanqueen, edited from an old fic on ffn, fluffy ish, pre swanqueen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 80,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyKatieWrites/pseuds/JoyKatieWrites
Summary: Archie tells Emma to start keeping a diary to record her life; yet Regina appears to be the only one she wants to share her feelings with. Another idea that was probably a bad idea to start. Fluffy SQ drabble.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 111
Kudos: 240





	1. January 1st 2017

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just going to copy and paste this over to AO3 from FFN but I know there were parts of this that I rushed and so some elements of it have been edited and changed. I do intend to keep writing the story and updating on FFN also but I go where the muse takes me and currently that is Incorrect SwanQueen.  
> Also, I was going to be changing this to 2019 or even 2020 by the time I got around to posting after editing. I want to keep up with my other stories but history dictates that I get so focused on the one story I’m working on that I neglect all others. I originally wrote and posted this in 2017, before I had personally seen season 6 or seven. Because some of the parts of the story were relevant to the date when I originally posted this, I am keeping the 2017 dates, and nothing is the same after season 5. (Also as you can edit the publish date on AO3, I will likely be making it so the publish date is the date of the diary entry.

**January 1st 2017 00:14**

****

_Regina._

_If you’re reading this for the first time, I would like to apologise. Since… Well since everything happened. Since the underworld. Since… Hook… I would say since he died, but I think really since he even came from the Enchanted Forest. I don’t know why I dragged you all to save him when he decided he was done with us as soon as we got back. I don’t know what happened there. Archie has been trying to help me work through it. Which is why I am writing this to you. I’m not sure I will ever allow you to see this. Maybe I will. Not everything but some things. My point is that I don’t know how to handle the things that are changing in my life and so maybe writing them down will help me get to grips with them._

_So I’m going to start, if you’re still reading._

_Today is New Year’s Day. I figured it was the right time to start this, a new year’s resolution if you will. I just finished work. I know I was supposed to have Henry this evening but there was an emergency over at the Rabbit Hole. Robin was drunk and being an arrogant ass to anyone who was threatening to call you. I don’t know what you even see in him. I guess you just have a thing for brunettes who smell like outdoors. Yes, I realise I sound bitter; I’m once again calling in the New Year miserable and alone._

_I digress. I am sorry that I disappointed Henry and of course you today. I had planned to take him down to the fireworks at the docks but I was late contacting him about a pickup time and then I saw he was there with his friends anyway. And then I got called to the Rabbit Hole before I could go talk to him. I figured he’d rather spend time with his friends than me anyway, now he’s 15. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. It was so long ago that you probably don’t even remember it happening. I mean… maybe you do. I imagine you probably never forget any of the times I let you or the kid down... See that’s the thing. I never wanted to let either of you down. In fact I try really hard not to. I was looking forward to this evening with him. I was going to bring him home and I was going to bring you the best apple cider you have ever tasted… I know. I’m rambling. ‘You really should learn to be more eloquent Miss Swan’. Well I try. It’s hard sometimes. Have you met you? You make anyone lose their train of thought._

_Anyway. I just want to tell you that I am working on it. I’m going to do better._

_Emma_

**January 1st 2017 18:47**

_Hey._

_So I saw you around today. If you were drinking last night you couldn’t tell because you looked great as always. Anyway you were with Robin. You looked happy. Has anyone ever told you how radiant you are when you smile? I promise I’m not being weird. Your smile has just… always done something to me. I think you have that effect on a lot of people in Storybrooke if I’m honest._

_Today was a strange day. I wasn’t working but I also wasn’t hungover so it was just… a normal day. But mentally and emotionally it was like I was hungover. I’ve been thinking a lot lately and it’s making my head hurt. But seriously, I have been spending a lot of time thinking about my life. There are a lot of things I need to tell a lot of people and I figured I could start with you, given that you probably won’t see this and so I can practice before I tell my parents some things they need to hear. Things I have wanted to say to them for five years… or thirty if you think about it._

_I wish I was able to talk to you about this stuff… I know you’d be able to help me put what I’m feeling into words; even with your history with them, you’ve always helped me feel… seen. That’s one of the things I ~~admired~~ admire most about you. Despite everything that life has thrown at you, you are one of the most erudite, sensible and strong people I know. That is, I believe, why we were so good friends. _

_And yes, unfortunately, I do mean were. After New York we seemed to just… drift apart. You had Robin and I had Hook. I haven’t yet told you why Hook left without me. Maybe one day I will. But I will tell you that it hurt. Even if Hook and I weren’t meant to be, we weren’t in love… it still hurt. But I just want to tell you that I would experience that hurt all over again if I got to see you smile like that every day._

_I just wanted to tell you that_.


	2. January 2nd 2017

**January 2nd 2017 23:11**

_Regina._

_I knew from the moment Archie suggested this diary idea that it would be stupid. This is only the third entry and I already hate it. Part of me wonders if there’s any reason to continue it, because for some reason I only want to talk to you and you’re never actually going to read it. Maybe that’s why I feel like I can say what I need to say to you. So… here goes._

_I do not like the way that you simply disposed of me when we returned from New York. We were friends. We were almost even fucking family. I know that you were dealing with some shit but you just dropped me, like so many families have before. Did you even think of it like that? Did you even consider my feelings or were you just focused on yourself? The problem that I have is that… you talked to Henry. You talked to my parents. You even talked to my brother. Everyone that is related to me, except for me. This is the thing. It’s not like you got another friend. You didn’t just ‘replace’ me like so many others had. You just… cut me out. Like I was nothing._

_You know… Archie told me to write exactly what I was feeling. ‘Don’t hold back. Don’t cross anything out. Don’t pretend you’re not feeling what you’re feeling’. So I’m not. The way you just abandoned me Regina. For some reason, that hurt more than whenever it’s happened before. More than my parents. More than anyone who raised me when I was a child. More than Hook. Because you knew me. Despite everything you’d chosen me, and you knew about my history. Archie said that maybe you had your reasons for that? But you never gave me any reasons, so all I can think is that you had no reason. You’re just that selfish._

_I don’t know. Sometimes I think that cricket talks out of his ass._

_In case you didn't realise, I'm in a bad mood today. Not that you noticed when I saw you at Granny's, because of course you were ignoring me. It's like you're a petulant teenager. What would it take for you to start actually acknowledging my existence? Are you waiting for another villain to terrorise Storybrooke, for our kid to be in danger before you get your head out your ass? Because at some point I won't be able to fight against your old friends, I'm getting old ffs. You just don't get it do you? You hurt me. And now with his parents not speaking, you're hurting your son._

_I just want to tell you that I miss you. And that right now… I hate you._


	3. January 3rd 2017

**January 3rd 2017 10:29**

_Regina_

_After everything that has gone on with us in the last few months, hell, the last few years, I have no idea why I feel the need to apologise to you. But I was raised in a way that taught me, even when I haven’t done anything wrong, I might as well apologise. Either that or risk you… well what, doing what you’ve already been doing? My point is, I only came around to give Henry some books I’d left at mine. He needed them for homework. I do know that I shouldn’t have started yelling at you, especially in your own home but I figured that I’ve been struggling to keep my emotions in check lately and earlier was just another example of that. I’m trying to get it sorted though, it won’t happen again._

_I think that writing in this diary does help me keep check of my emotions though sometimes. I know we are only a few days in but writing to you yesterday allowed me to calm down before I actually tried to contact you. But, even if it does help, I’m not sure how long I can or will keep this going. I just think it’s a little… weird that I seek out a random notebook to write my feelings in. Doctor Hopper said it should help. I guess we’ll see._

_There is so much I want to tell you, stuff that I have been holding back for months. Maybe even years. For a while you were the only one I could talk too, especially after Neverland. More so than Mary Margaret, or Ruby, or even Archie. I have those guys to talk to now. But I don’t have you. That doesn’t explain why I feel so alone._

_I was thinking that we should maybe work on that, like maybe the three of us should go out for dinner next week. That new Italian place? Nothing beats your lasagne but it would be nice to spend time with the two of you. I n a nice neutral, public setting… I know that it’s your week to have Henry but I will be spending the first week of the New Year alone and…_

_You know what. I’m gonna call you. Please pick up._

**January 3rd 2017 10:42**

_I don’t even know why I bother. I knew you’d ignore my call. It’s just like you, isn’t it? Well maybe it’s time for me to give you a taste of your own medicine. When Henry comes over next week, maybe I will ignore you when you try and call. It’s obvious really. You never trusted me with our son did you? I try my best you know. I knew that you were the best person who could have raised Henry, and I told you that on multiple occasions. But don’t you think I have shown you that I am also a capable mother in the last 5 years? Haven’t I proven my worth whenever the town is in danger or when Henry needed help? I KNOW without asking that I have done enough to prove myself as a friend. Who always stuck up for the Evil Queen when the rest of Storybrooke was against her? Exactly. Me. The person who’s life she ruined because she couldn’t forgive the well-meaning mistake of a ten year old._

**January 3 rd 2017 12:18**

_I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. Me of all people knows how much you have changed. I know you’re no longer the person you once were, just like I am not who I was. I think that is what made us such good friends._

_Answer me this. I never cry, so why am I crying over you again?_

_I told you that the diary was a way for me to get my feelings out, and I have no intention of really showing you this, ever and so at least me yelling at you in writing means I can get my feelings out without hurting yours. Maybe for that reason it’s worth it._

_I just want to tell you that I miss you. Your friendship. The friends we used to be._


	4. January 6th 2017

**January 6th 2017 08:01**

_Regina._

_I feel like I just told you that I’m not giving up on the diary, that it helps, and then I don’t write in it for a few days. Well. I’m not a quitter. I just haven’t really needed to talk to you before now. Or, you know… let out my feelings in a constructive manner. Now though, I do._

_You did appear to care just a little bit when we walked today. Was that for my benefit, or just because you’re concerned about leaving your town without its sheriff for so long? I know I explained most of it today, but I will only be gone for a week or two. Maybe a couple more. I figured that you wouldn’t really notice I was gone anyway, seeing as you’ve been ignoring me for a few months. It was just my duty to inform my boss that I had to leave I guess. I think I’m just still surprised that you deemed me worthy to talk to today, even if it was only to tell me how disappointed you were in me._

_At least I told you before I told Henry. I thought I would give you that courtesy. And seeing as the kid is who I am actually affecting by going took it better than you, I figured it was easier to just let you complain without comment. He was happy that he got to spend more time with you when he is supposed to be with me. For that reason, shouldn’t you be happy?_

_Do you want me to tell you why I am no longer angry? Because I trust you implicitly. I know that if anything happens while I am away, Henry will be your number one priority and that you will look after him and raise him right. I’m not even going to ask you if you trust me, because despite our history, I know the answer, but I just wanted you to know that I do trust you with our kids life. I’d even trust you with mine. Not that I think anything is going to happen that that would become necessary but still. I’ll be in Boston for a short while. And I would like you to agree that when I return, Henry be allowed to stay with me for a time, even if it is not my week. I am asking, I am going to respect your decision. But I will miss him. I do miss him._

_I just want to tell you that I am not running away. I have to go, I have my reasons. But I will be back._

**January 6th 2017 22:04**

_Regina_

_I don’t know why I am writing to you again. Especially when I know you won’t be seeing this. And what I am writing to say, you already know anyway, because I text Henry about it and you text me. I arrived at my place in Boston. Yes, I arrived safely, thank you for your concern. I am too tired to fight, so I’ll just allow myself to believe that you cared enough to ask after me._

_Thank you for allowing me to talk to Henry. I know you don’t like him being on the phone after 9 but I ran into some trouble on the way and so arrived later than expected. I would appreciate you letting me talk to him again soon; yes, I know, when he has done his homework etc._

_Just so you know… Henry told me that you had told him to check I was okay._

_So I just wanted to tell you thank you._


	5. January 8th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I would post daily, but I think I am going to post on the date of the diary entry. Because it's poetic or whatever.

**January 8th 2017 23:23**

_Regina_.

_I first want to say that I am sorry. I know I told Henry I’d skype him and I truly meant to, but due to a yet undetermined reason, I have the worst migraine I have ever had since I arrived here and so I’ve been unable to move, let alone work, or communicate with noise. I’m writing this with candlelight even now which is not the best move. Excuse the drops of wax on this page. At least this explains it._

_I hope that Henry isn’t too upset with me. If he is, he is not the only one. I had an important appointment today, and because I was up all last night with the pain, I slept through my alarm and when I woke up, my appointment slot was over. Maybe that means I’ll be back in Storybrooke sooner than I am supposed to be. Would that be good or bad for you? Maybe Henry would be less disappointed if I was there, at least if I’m sick he can come around for proof._

_I received a text from Snow today. She said you’ve had a negative attitude around her since I’ve been gone, which if you ask me, doesn’t make much sense. When I’m there, you ignore me but you’re pleasant to my family, yet when I’m gone you are rude to my family. Is it just that you need to be a jackass to someone who is part of my family, and you pick the easiest one?_

_I don’t know. I don’t know why I’m even writing right now. It makes my eyes hurt just keeping them open. I think it would be best if I stopped writing now. Not that whether I stopped or not affects you in any way._

_I just want to tell you to leave my mother alone. Please. I don’t need to deal with her hurting when I am a little preoccupied here._


	6. January 9th 2017

**January 9th 2017 19:12**

_Regina_

_Have I told you lately that I love you? Haha, I’m kidding, you can put the fireball down. You know what I mean though. I just want to tell you that I appreciate you. Also, thank you. I know it sounds weird given that I was yelling ~~at you~~ about you yesterday. And I know there is no point telling you thank you in a diary that you will probably never read, especially when you’re just a few blocks away right now and I could probably just walk and say it to your face. I mean I would if I could. I appear to be having a few issues with my balance and my eyes keep going funny so who’s to say I wouldn’t walk into oncoming traffic. But the fact that Henry wanted to see me and you bought him means more to me than I can say. I mean I know that Skype works too and you didn’t have to do this. I really do appreciate it. It was so good to see him. ~~And you too.~~ Do you think that maybe we could grab dinner while you’re here? You probably already know that I asked because I asked Henry to try and talk you around. You’re more likely to say yes to him that me. _

_I just want to tell you that I wish we still got along._


	7. January 10th 2017

**January 10th 2017 16:42**

_Hey Kid_

_I guess it’s weird I’m writing to you huh? Especially in a diary to your mom. So I suppose it’s your mom I’m writing to. Hey Regina. I don’t know if you’ll tell Henry I wrote this to him, seeing as its probably irrelevant and he won’t remember this trip anyway, let alone care._

_Anyway I’m writing this to you Henry, before we go out for dinner; you, me and your mom. I know you will never see this but I just wanted to properly thank you for making it happen. I know it sounds ridiculous but it really does mean a lot to me. More than you know._

_Also, I know that you don’t start school until Monday but I was thinking it would be great if you guys could stay till the weekend. Sort of a mini-break outside of Storybrooke. I mean, I would have to work for some of the week but my evenings would be free to spend time with you guys._

_I was going to tell you a secret but seeing as your mother is the only one who would possibly ever read this, I guess I shouldn’t._

_I just heard the doorbell which means you are currently right outside. You have no idea how happy I am in this moment, but I really am and it’s down to you._

_I just want to tell you I love you Henry._

**January 10th 2017 21:02**

_Hey Regina_

_I am feeling really float-y right now and I’m trying so hard to be calm and rational about this. It took a great deal of self-restraint to not tell you some things I wanted to tell you. But if you can’t tell how I feel by now… well you got be blind. I’m sorry but it must be painfully obvious. A kiss is a kiss, even if it was only a cheek kiss goodbye. And I’m sorry if you’re regretting that now, but since Henry hugged me, I figured I should show my appreciation for you buying dinner by hugging you too. And seeing as you didn’t push me away or roast my ass, I assume you didn’t mind. Maybe I’m deluding myself but maybe you even hugged me back. I don’t think it matters, but I feel how I feel, and I can dream about it… and you... I mean… again. You did look delectable in that dress. Yes I noticed. So sue me. Though it does make me question why you wore it to dinner with your son and his other mother. Maybe you were wanting to make an impression…? And even if that wasn’t your intention, it certainly was the outcome._

_Before I get too… soppy though. I do have to ask. And yes, I am asking it here because I am too much of a pussy to say it to your face. I still wonder why you’ve been ignoring my calls. As far as why I keep calling you when I know you will likely ignore me… Sometimes I just want to hear your voice. I can’t believe you cannot tell how much I am in this thing that just… doesn’t exist. Everyone seems to know. Ruby knows. Even Leroy knows. The one person that doesn’t is the one person who really, really should._

_I just want to tell you, I think we really need to talk. I'll be an adult about this but please…_


	8. January 11th 2017

**January 11th 2017 19:09**

_Hey Gina…_

_I dreamt of you last night. And before you huff and hex me, let me explain. It wasn’t just you. It was us. And Henry I dreamt about our future. Ever since you came here and we had dinner together, I can’t stop imagining what my life would be like if the three of us were a proper family. I think I would be able to make you happy Regina. I know at least that I would try damn hard to._

_I heard that you broke up with Hood. Snow told me. I don’t know whether that was before or after your visit but seeing as you were here yesterday and the next day you’re no longer in a relationship with that tree hugger… well I’m bound to make some assumptions aren’t I? Still though… I am sorry if you’re unhappy because of it. I know you cared for him. Or maybe you still do, I don’t know. If you want to work it out with him then I hope that you’re able to… I hope that you get what makes you happy, even if that isn’t me. Even if that is forest boy and his little gnome. Honestly… I just want you to be happy._

_Whether you want to work it out with him or not… I still can’t stop thinking about you. I know if you’re reading this then it seems my mood kind of… switches. I go from being mad to doing this and I know I seem crazy. Something recently taught me that life is too short to hold things back. Plus… sometimes I can’t help the mood swings. What woman can?_

_I just want to tell you that one day I will have the courage to tell you all this to your face._


	9. January 12th 2017

**January 12th 2017 19:23**

_Regina_

_I’m literally writing this because I said I would write every day when I have something to say. And I do have something to say. I just… don’t remember what it is. You know I came here for a job and I’m working. It’s not as simple as that. I have other things I’m working on while I’m here. And it’s a lot right now. I’m struggling. I think the stress of everything is making me ill, like I’m just run down and I keep getting headaches which makes my memory just terrible, and I cannot concentrate for the life of me. What was I saying? Oh yeah. I would love to have dinner with you and Henry when I get back, especially if you’re making your lasagne. Did I tell you what I needed to apologise for? I can’t shake the feeling but I don’t know what it is I’m supposed to be apologising for._

_This is considered a diary entry right? Is it enough? I have to stop because it feels like acid is melting my brain and it’s dripping out of my ears._


	10. January 13th 2017

**January 13th 2017 10:04**

_Hey…_

_Wow. Yesterday was just a blur. My headache has gone, finally. I contacted a doctor this morning because I was struggling to focus on my work. He said I’ve just been getting mixed tension migraines. I have to say I was a little concerned when I started losing my balance and smelling things that weren’t there. Which… I was gonna tell you about but sometimes I can’t actually work out if you actually… you know, care. But seeing as I was able to get out of bed today, I’d say there’s nothing to worry about._

_So I was talking to my supervisor and he thinks if I can get this case solved early, I may be able to come home early. I was expecting to be here till the end of Feb… which I also know I never told you._

_I just want to tell you that I’m trying to do what’s best for our son._


	11. January 14th 2017

**January 14th 2017**

* * *

_108 Mifflin Street_

_Storybrooke_

_Maine_

Hi Regina…

Warning, this sounds a little crazy but I need to ask you something and I need you to not… think that I’m crazy.

I know that you don’t know this but… sometimes I write to you. This is the first time that I’m actually sending a letter to you and I need you to not just throw it away. I suppose I should ask the usual questions first. How are you? How is work going? How is your town surviving without its favourite sheriff? I know, that made me laugh too. Graham… he was really great for the town, and as much as you don't like my dad, the people really love him. I guess I only stayed on as sheriff to try and impress you. I know you never noticed Gina, but I got really good at doing paperwork. :') How is Henry? I know I talked to him yesterday, but so much can happen in a day…

My point for writing, (and sending), this letter to you Regina, is because I need your help… I guess as soon as you receive this letter you'll call me. Well I assume, knowing you. Listen. My point is.

I need you. I know you have already travelled to Boston since the New Year, and I know that you cannot just take time off work whenever you want, so I get if the answer to all this is no, but. If you can, I’d really appreciate it if you could… come down. Don’t hate me for saying this but please… leave Henry with my parents if you do come. Something happened at work and it’s not something I want him to see. I mean I get it if you can’t come maybe you can ask Ruby? I’d ask my parents but… I don’t want to. I know Henry is the priority and I would never usually ask you to leave him… I realise that I am rambling but I am sending you this letter a lot earlier than I intended to… maybe I’ll explain this whole thing to you sometime. If you could at least text me when you have received this letter, even if just to tell me that you can’t come. If Ruby doesn’t want to come, maybe you can ask my mom. I know that none of this will make sense to you, and I am sorry that it seems to have come out of nowhere but I will explain everything sometime, I promise.

I just want to tell you that I regret writing this. I feel like an idiot but I know I will regret it more if I don’t ask. And no before you roll your eyes, I am not trying to guilt you into coming. Ffs, I clearly can't do anything right.

Emma Swan


	12. January 15th 2017

**January 15th 2017 11:12**

_Regina_

_So I feel really weird about this. I sent you a letter which you should be receiving maybe tomorrow. I don’t think I’ll end up sending you anymore as without writing this diary I would not have sent you this letter, and I started writing this diary with no intention of you seeing it for many years to come. I remember when Archie suggested I start writing this diary I thought it was ridiculous, but here we are, two weeks in and I think, sometimes, at least a little bit… it helps. I don’t know why he suggested it when sometimes it doesn’t help. Maybe he was tired of me talking so much, when all I could talk about is you. I mean, probably not. I know it’s his job to listen. He must have his reasons, even if I don’t understand them._

_Is it weird that I couldn’t stop talking about you even when you were near on ignoring my existence? Now I talk to you every day, you just don’t know it. I know parts of the letter won’t make much sense. I expect you to get it tomorrow, because I paid extra for faster delivery. I know I could have just text or email you but I figured it would make my point better if it was an email. Plus it would give me a few days to deal with this whole thing. I suppose if I see you in a few days you’ll understand what is going on. I text Henry a couple of times. I asked him when he last spent time with his grandparents. He said he wouldn't mind spending more time with them. I know he'll probably tell you I asked, and you'll be angry, but I needed to just check that if you couldn't come, you couldn't use our son as an excuse. Not that if you wanted to, I could or would really do anything. The point I am making is that if you don’t want to come, I get it, and I don’t have a problem with it, I just hope you wouldn’t feel the need to lie to me. I just want to tell you I hope to see you soon, that all will become clear._


	13. January 16th 2017

**January 16th 2017 13:56**

_Regina_

_So you got my letter. I guess thank you for the call, because somehow just hearing your voice has made me feel much better. I don’t really know how else I feel. Of course I feel guilty that I scared you, I never meant for that to happen. I am a little surprised and also a little dazed that you seem to genuinely care about my safety and happiness. I am also a little bit confused about your anger. I mean… not really I guess. I know I could have sent a text or email that would have reached you immediately, I just… needed some time. But like I said in the letter I did not send you, the real reason I sent the letter was, let’s say… A gesture._

_I think the last thing I am feeling is grateful. That you’re willing to come and see me; that you agreed not to bring Henry and that you’re willing to let him stay with my parents. I know I sounded kind of secretive and suspicious when you called but everything will be explained when you get here. I am so happy you even decided to come, so no I do not mind at all that you can’t set off until tomorrow. I just want to tell you that I am looking forward to seeing you. And that I am sorry._


	14. January 17th 2017

**January 17th 2017 11:45**

_Hey Regina_

_So I’m writing this now because I’m not at work. You kind of know why. I know what time you set off and so I know what time you’ll approximately be getting here. I would like to apologise that when I text you where I was, and you called, that I ignored that call. I figured I’d rather wait until you get here for you to yell at me so text me when you get to reception and I’ll let you know what room I’m in. I don’t know why I’m writing this here when I already told you. I swear the medication they have me on is making me a little loopy. I apologise that it took nearly dying to be able to talk to you. I guess I should be apologising more to myself because I am the only one that is really affected by that fact but to you also. I’m sorry I’m not brave enough to act like an adult around you._


	15. January 18th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had to force myself not to post this chapter as soon as I got to work, (12 hours ago). Instead I did my work, read my book and talked to people, but now I am done at work, I can finally get it up! Are you ready? Because there are finally a few answers, and a load more questions...

**January 18th 2017 23:40**

_Dear Regina_

_Today has been a weird day. Firstly, it is kind of our anniversary of sorts. Or at least it marks an extended period of time that I have considered you more than ‘a friend’. Six months since I decided to get over myself and admit I had feelings for you. Also it marks sixty minutes since you kissed me. And if you didn’t pay attention to what you just read (if you are reading it for the first time), you meant it. I’m writing this with the craziest smile on my face that I just can’t seem to get rid of. I wanted to write down what I was feeling when I was feeling it in the hope that if I re-read this, I remember how it felt. Right now you’re lying on my bed asleep and I’m struggling to get to grips with everything that has gone on. I am trying but I am struggling to stop just… looking at you. Whenever I pictured you sleeping beside me (which I’m sorry, but I have) I pictured you with your go-to ‘resting bitch face’ but when you are relaxed (and it appears, dreaming) you are so beautiful. And right now you have the cutest little smile. Ok, I’m going to stop and look away because I don’t want to come across creepy. Shut up, it is not creepy already. I just want to tell you that I am thankful, for you. For what you’re doing for me._

Emma shut the diary with a snap, eyes widening in case the loud-ish noise in the otherwise silent room woke her friend. It was late; 11:45, and she had been up since 5am that morning but for some reason she wasn’t tired. In fact she had been in a perpetual state of awareness since Regina had shown up in her hospital room, that fact alone causing a rise in her adrenaline levels, despite the fact she had been stuck almost vertical for extended periods of time over the last few days, and would be for a few more. She could barely believe that Regina had come all this way to make sure she was okay, and that the woman she believed to be the love of her life was asleep in her bed. If there wasn’t a medical emergency that had caused the visit from her favourite brunette, she would have called it her best day ever.

\---

Her day hadn’t started so well. Emma had been distracted trying to find a way to tell everyone else that needed to know; her parents and her son, just how she’d managed to get herself shot while chasing a particularly tricky criminal when movement in the doorway had caused her to hold her notebook closer to her, not wanting the nurse that was due to take her temperature and blood pressure to see what she was writing. She huffed at the error she’d made on the paper the ward staff had given her and scrunched up the paper, throwing it on to the ground as she started scribbling again. She hadn't expected Regina to move next to her and pull the pen from her grip, causing the still slightly concussed sheriff to glance up at her in shock. She jumped at the sight, wincing as the movement pulled at the wound that was hidden under her hospital blanket. She expected Regina to start yelling at her, to take away her notebook and toss it or for her to just storm out but what she didn’t expect was to be wrapped up in a tight hug, courtesy of her favourite person.

They had spent half an hour talking, Emma describing her gunshot wound, concussion and combined abrasions and hematomas and Regina growing stonier at the increasing list of injuries. She explained how because of how she’d been shot in the stomach and had been unconscious for a few hours when it happened that they weren’t allowing her home without a chaperone to stay with her for at least 48 hours. She didn’t have anyone close enough in Boston to help her and she knew her parents were too busy with their other child for one of them to come and look after her. At least that would be her excuse if Regina asked why she had chosen her to come down. She had tried to prove the doctors wrong and discharge herself the day after she had been admitted, but had ripped her stitches when she tried to get out of bed too soon after her surgery and her doctor had all but forbidden her to leave the hospital until someone was there to help her.

Regina had sat, arms crossed and scowling as Emma told her the story from the beginning to the time that Regina had walked in the door. She was jumpy, partly due to her concussion and partly due to the fact she was still reeling from the feeling of the warm arms that had been wrapped around her. Unwilling to spend any further time in hospital, Emma all but begged Regina to go and sign the discharge papers so she could leave and after a stern talking to, consisting of ‘you WILL do anything that I tell you to do without arguing’. While she was waiting, the blonde decided to try and get dressed and so gingerly leaned over to the cabinet, reaching for her clothes. Her stitches pulled but it was more uncomfortable than painful. She realised her shirt had been destroyed when she reached the hospital, it having been covered in blood and almost in shreds from her gunshot wound and the resulting assistance from the first responders and so she was left with the scrub top she had been loaned as a replacement until she was able to get her own clothes delivered. She huffed as she realised she had forgotten to ask Regina to bring her some clothes, and so struggled to pull the top over her head, her injured ribs making it harder than it should have been.

When it was on, she went to work on her slacks, them having been laundered by the hospital and returned to her. She had to bend over to put the slacks over her feet to pull them up, and hissed at the ache it caused to radiate from her wound. Instead of hurting herself further and being forced to remain in hospital, she sat on the edge of the bed and waited. Eventually Regina returned and rolled her eyes at the pitiful sight in front of her, before silently kneeling to help her once arch nemesis into her pants.

Emma stood gingerly, resting her hands on the smaller woman’s shoulders as said woman pulled the slacks past her thighs and over her hips. Without thinking about her actions, she then leaned forward as Regina stood, and wrapped her arms around her loosely in some semblance of a proper hug, her excuse being to thank the mayor for coming. Suddenly drained, she sagged in the other woman’s arms, and groaned in pain as she felt herself being lowered back onto the bed.

The rest of the day had been much the same. Emma had fallen asleep in the car as Regina had driven to her apartment, stopping to pick up groceries on the way, as the brunette knew without a doubt that the Sheriff would not have been shopping for herself, preparing to order in or eat out. She had been right. When they arrived at the apartment, Emma had gone straight to her room to change while Regina had unpacked the shopping. When Emma had been in her room longer than expected, Regina had gone to check on her, and found her curled up on the bed, pressing a towel to her wound that appeared to be bleeding. When the woman offered help, Emma shook her head with gritted teeth and even told Regina to leave when she approached. The older woman rolled her eyes and left the room, sitting on the sofa to wait her friend out, but the sight of the woman, miserable and in pain made her stand and return, insisting Emma allow her to help. Acting aggrieved, Emma moved through to the sofa, sitting down on one side making sure there was plenty of room for Regina. She hoped her friends angry face didn’t mean that she wouldn’t sit with her, and so pouted up at the older woman until she joined her on the sofa, leaning her head against the brunette’s shoulder.

Her peace only lasted five minutes, as Regina stood, ignoring Emma’s grumble at the movement. It was only when Regina announced that she was making lasagne that Emma began to brighten up. Before long they were sat down together again, Emma’s place a steaming slice of lasagne, while Regina’s held a child size portion with a large helping of salad. Enjoying a home cooked meal with one of her favourite people was what caused the dam to break.

“Regina… I just want to thank you for coming here. I can’t thank you enough. I know that you have a lot going on in your own life and that you really didn’t have to come here but when they told me I needed to call someone to be with me; you were the first one that came to mind.” She was stumbling over her words, wanting to express just how thankful she was feeling, without making the other woman feel uncomfortable. She needn’t have worried though, as Regina blushed, a shy, self-conscious smile gracing her features.

“I will be honest Miss Swan; I could say I am more than a little frustrated that you didn’t call your parents straight away. At least one of us, yes, me included, would have been straight down to help you. I will say though that I am honoured to be the person you would contact first. Maybe it’s because of Henry that you trust me, but I am glad you do. I am not embarrassed to admit to you that I have missed you in Storybrooke.” She paused, avoiding Emma’s gaze at the tender look in her eyes before she took a bite of lasagne, composing herself. “And I won’t lie, it did take some self-restraint to not pull Henry out of school and use your call for help as a reason for a mini vacation down to see you.” She stopped abruptly, having not meant to be so candid in her sharing. Emma had been watching the woman carefully, wanting to catch her reactions with the words she was saying and she dropped her fork with a clatter as Regina stopped talking. She wasn’t surprised; she just wanted to offer the brunette some physical comfort as she was clearly anxious at the situation. Regina twisted her hand under Emma’s so their palms were touching, and she looked up at Emma as the younger woman announced “we should talk.”

Having eaten more than she had in the past few weeks, combined with the injury she was recovering from and the painkillers that were wearing off, Emma didn’t even argue when Regina insisted on helping her over to the sofa. They talked late into the evening, Emma making it clear that there would be no judgement or negativity when they talked, that they could say or not say whatever they wanted to. It was clear however that they were both holding back, as the conversation came to an abrupt mutual end when Emma almost announced her feelings to Regina. Although Regina hadn’t pushed her and had tried to change the direction of the conversation, Emma had withdrawn from the discussion and suggested they should get ready for bed. When Regina stood, Emma raised her legs up, with some difficulty, to lay back on the sofa, rolling her eyes at Regina’s huff and annoyed sigh. “You have come all his way to help me Regina, there is no way I am allowing you to sleep on the couch.” Regina had to hold herself back from starting an argument with the blonde, pointing out that the younger woman was injured and she had been ordered not to be alone. Eventually they had agreed to a platonic bed share, much to the irritation of Regina and glumness of Emma.

There was a different kind of energy between them when they were both laying in the bed. Emma held herself to the edge of the bed, not wanting to invade Regina’s personal space. Regina had relaxed against the headboard as she moisturised as Emma pretended to read the book she kept on her bedside table, the two conversing about Henry until Regina began to fall asleep. She had shaken herself awake and stepped off of the bed to climb under the duvet, raising her brow at Emma until she shifted to the side, allowing Regina to pull the duvet up and over them both. The lamp was on Regina’s side and so she reached and switched it off, and then without thinking, turned and kissed Emma goodnight as if by habit, part of her normal routine. Emma had frozen, expecting the older woman to get angry and lash out but instead she had blushed and murmured a quiet goodnight before rolling onto her other side and falling asleep. Emma, still frozen in place had watched the woman sleep, her fingertips gently tracing the spot where her lips had touched her, a spot that still seemed to be tingling. When the lingering feeling had gone, the blonde pulled out her diary and began to write. Halfway through a letter to Henry, Regina had rolled over in her sleep and was now facing Emma, a serene smile covering her face.

\---

Deciding that she was finally tired enough to sleep, though she had been fighting sleep for the last few hours, Emma slid the diary under her pillow where she kept it and leaned over to press a kiss to Regina’s temple, hesitating at the idea that she was invading her personal space, but the urge to kiss her was just too strong, and she was not going to go any further until Regina was awake and had at least expressed an interest. She lay down, facing the brunette, but allowing at least a foot between them, and gingerly took her hand, smiling at the tingling sensation that erupted under her skin. She watched her sleep for a few seconds before muttering quietly, more to herself than the sleeping form.

"I just want to tell you that I am so thankful for you Gina…" Now comfortable, and happier than she had felt in a long time, the blonde fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hate slowburn, can you tell?  
> I mean obviously it's not all plain sailing from here but I am glad things are finally happening.


	16. January 19th 2017

**January 19th 2017**

In Storybrooke, every morning for the past 30 years, Regina had woken before her alarm and the next morning in Boston was no different. The habit of waking at every sound and rising before the sun meant that the woman was awake, in a strange bed at 5:45am. Despite the few seconds of unconscious panic, the woman did not jump straight out of bed to start her day. Instead, she stared at the woman she was sharing a bed with.

She noticed the grimace on her companions face and took note of how uncomfortable she must be. Due to sleeping with a gap between them, an arrangement both parties had only reluctantly agreed, Regina could see Emma had tried to keep the space between them but in her sleep she had moved closer to the brunette seeking out warmth in the chilly room. Their feet were tangled together and her hand was resting just next to where her hip was but the rest of her body was pulled away, her head lying so near the edge of the bed that she could have fallen off it.

Guilt gnawed at her and she tried to gently pull the other woman forward a little, just to lessen the risk of her falling. Regina had spent months trying to ignore the sparks that happened every time she and the sheriff touched, yet the ache in her heart when the blonde had travelled out of Storybrooke for work had only increased when she had gone to Boston to visit her and then had to go home again. She knew something had changed between them as far back as Neverland, where they'd started to connect and then when the Queens' of Darkness were in town and Emma's protectiveness of the mayor, where Regina really started to about Emma, and then when they were saving Storybrooke from New York, when Regina had started to see Emma as more than just her son's other mother, seeing her as part of her future.

She had started 'dating' Robin again at his insistence that Henry, Roland and Robyn needed a proper mother and father family unit, going so far as to ask her to marry him, though it was clear rather quickly that she could not in good conscience, accept his proposal when she could not stop thinking about the real other parent in Henry's life.

Now, settled in bed next to Emma, watching her sleep, feeling their magic connection every time they touched, Regina could not believe that she hadn't just told Emma how she felt, couldn't believe that they could have been doing this so much sooner. Well, maybe not this, but they wouldn't have spent so much time apart…

Regina frowned as Emma's face scrunched up, looking as if she was in pain. Regina, ignoring the rule she had made the night before that they sleep with a pillow width between them, she pulled Emma closer, careful of her wound and wrapped her arm around her waist, trying to fall back asleep, knowing that Emma would likely not be up for a few more hours. The blonde however began to whimper in her sleep, startling Regina. The former evil queen began to stroke the blonde curls, trying a trick that used to soothe Henry from nightmares, until the princess settled, nestling closer to her. Slightly concerned about how Emma would react to waking up with them so close, she kissed the frown line between Emma's eyebrows and turned so her back was to the blonde, falling back asleep as she felt Emma's arm snake around her waist.


	17. January 20th 2017

**January 20th 2017 08:23**

_Hey Regina._

_You have no idea how ridiculous I look right now. I can’t stop smiling. I’m writing this as you’re out getting breakfast. If you’re reading this, just understand I had to write down how I am feeling while I am feeling it. … Before real life kicks in and ruins it._

_Waking up with you in my arms, I tell you, it meant more to me than you could know. I wish I could wake up like that every morning, though I’m sure when I return to Storybrooke; Henry would have something to say about it, not to mention my parents._

_I know, I know… I’m way ahead of myself. But that’s the thing… If there is even a question that you may begin to feel the same way I do, then. Well I’m not scared to talk about it. Us. I know you’d agree there are things we should talk about. I know that Henry is of course the priority, I know that if anything were to happen, well that it wouldn’t if he were not okay with it. If he hates the idea of something happening between us, then I would back off, I swear. I don’t want to get in the way of your relationship with him. That is, if anything were to happen between us anyway, because the more I think about it, the more I am sure that I imagined last night._

_I made all of this up in my head didn’t I? All I do know is that I love you, Regina Mills. And although I am more than happy to discuss whatever may be blossoming between us, I know that I am not in a position to say it to your face._

_And I understand if you don’t feel the same way, now as I write this or in the future when you’re reading this (though I’m sure you won’t even be reading this if you at no point felt the same as I do now…) But I digress. Or maybe I didn’t. What was I saying?_

_Sometimes I think that I am making this all up in my head. All I know for sure is that I love you. Anything else, that you could possibly feel anything for me, maybe I am just imagining it all. But even if that is not the case, I do not expect anything of you. If I was right. If I misjudged the whole thing and if you don’t feel anything. I don’t want you to feel pressured. I just want to tell you that it’s okay. I think we’re comfortable enough with each other that we can talk and work out where we stand._


	18. January 22nd 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter so far I think. Hope you guys like it!

**January 22nd 2017 12:21**

_Hey Regina_

_I think it is clear that the past few days I’ve been able to spend with you have been some of the best of my life. Sleeping beside you is by far the best I have ever slept. I wish you could have stayed here longer… with me… but I know that the people of Storybrooke need you more than I do, and Henry is your priority. I suppose it makes sense anyway, given that my boss has allowed me back at work on light duties. Meaning paperwork. But it’s better than nothing so I’m not complaining. I think that maybe he’ll let me back into the field as soon as I am more healed, but he’s as stubborn headed as you, and I know you wouldn’t let me back sheriffing until I was more than capable of fully doing my role. He’s the same I guess. I know I don’t really need to rush back to work, I know it’s probably safer for me and the people I work with that I am at my best but I just find that I am incapable of sitting around without you to distract me._

_I’m going to call you tonight. Not that this is notification for you, but I will. I’d love to speak to Henry if he is able. I’ll try not to call too late, I know he has school tomorrow. I know I already said this to your face but sometimes I forget things so I’ve started recording most things. Especially relating to you and the kid. And like I already told you. I’ll say it again. Please drive safe. I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt. I just want to tell you I miss you already._

**January 22 nd 2017**

Emma rolled over on to her side, reaching out to pull Regina closer. Her eyes flew open as her hand touched cold pillow and she huffed, sitting up in the bed with a groan. She had grown so used to sleeping beside Regina in the last week that her missing presence was affecting her ability to sleep restfully. She glanced over at the clock, hoping that it would show it was early enough in the morning to get up and act like an adult, but it was flashing 12:00, a sign that at some point in the night, the power had gone out. She sighed, reaching over with a wince to grab her phone to check the time. 10:37pm. She glared at her phone as if it was mocking her. She had fallen into a restless sleep having waited for Regina to call. The brunette had seemed to be her own personal form of pain relief because since she left the day before, the pain in her abdomen had done from a dull ache to a burning pain. Emma had gone so far as to text Regina her observation, trying to lighten the mood that they both seemed to be in since Regina left Boston, but she was yet to receive a reply. Emma had assumed it was due to her still driving, and then sorting out thinks at the town hall. Yet 4pm came, and 5pm and then six and she hadn’t heard the woman she’d so quickly fallen in love with so she had taken probably double the amount of painkillers she so greatly needed and fell into a disturbed sleep. 

She was hoping that she’d missed a call, or even a text from Regina but her phone showed nothing, not even a social media message from her son or any form of communication from her parents. She had been asleep a little longer than three hours, and so figured Regina could simply still be busy but she couldn’t help but feel a little worried. She moved from her messages to the home screen and smiled at the background on her phone. It had been taken the first night that Regina had stayed over, in the morning, when they woke up together. Regina was trying to hide her face as Emma snapped the picture though the brunette had a soft little smile on her face as she looked up at the camera with one eye, her face otherwise buried in Emma’s neck.

It was seeing that picture that made Emma decide what to do. It took her a number of minutes but she had packed a bag with important items and called her boss, telling him her son needed her back at home. He was surprisingly understanding for someone being disturbed after 10pm, but he had always had a soft spot for Emma for which she was abusing slightly. She was on the road before 11, deciding to surprise her son and his other mother at home. A warmth spread in her heart as she subconsciously referred to Regina as home.

\---

The first half of the journey was easy. What would usually have taken a couple of hours took her just over an hour and a half, due to the roads being quiet. Before the second half of the journey she decided to stop at a gas station, give herself a break and some fresh air. She was tired and the painkillers she’d taken was the drowsy kind; she figured it was safer to stretch her legs than try and do the whole journey at once. Her wound was beginning to throb again and she figured she should wait it out till Regina could use magic on her, than take more painkillers and risk a crash. Or an overdose. She was happy to see there were still a few bear claws left in the bakery section, slightly as stale as they may be, and she bought them all, along with a coffee and energy drink that her mother kept banned from the house, hoping that the sugar would dull her pain, or at least keep her awake.

The second half of her journey however was a lot more difficult, hitting traffic near an overturned truck that kept her stationary for almost half an hour and so it was almost three in the morning when she passed the ‘Welcome to Storybrooke’ sign. She had hoped to feel the tingle as the rush of magic returned to her, but it didn’t come, and she thought back to the other reason she had left Storybrooke in the first place. The path to Regina’s house was burned into her memory and so she made the drive almost on autopilot. She shut off the lights of her car as she turned onto Mifflin, wishing she could make the engine slightly quieter as it lumbered down the road. She had made the journey almost as an impulse but she hadn’t thought about how this would go next. Did she knock on 108? Did she drive away and go to the loft? Or did she try and bribe Ruby to give her a room at the inn and return at a reasonable hour?

The urge to see her son and Regina proved too great as she killed the engine just outside 108, hoping the noise of the bug hadn’t woken anyone in the neighbourhood; especially Regina. However thinking about it, she wasn’t sure if she’d rather surprise the woman, and hope it be a happy surprise or whether she should let Regina know she was coming so that if she was disappointed, she had time to mask it before she saw her. The conflicting thoughts spiralled and so she looked up at what she knew to be Regina’s window to see if that could give her the answer. The lights were off and the curtains drawn and for a second, Emma cursed that sleep seemed to come so easily to Regina. She got out of the car slowly, not noticing that the constant movement and sitting position of the last few hours had caused her wound to start bleeding again, and she didn’t see the small patch of blood on her white shirt. She pulled her jacket tighter, the chill of the seaside town in the early hours was brisk and she grabbed her bag, pushing the door closed with a soft thud.

A minute later, she was stood in front of the mansion, hand raised to knock on the door. She had butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of seeing Regina again, even though it had been less than 48 hours since they’d last said goodbye. With a deep breath she knocked twice, cringing as the sound reverberated loudly in the large lobby. It was only because she was used to the sound that she could just about hear footsteps coming down the stairs and walking towards the door, with angry grumbles getting louder the closer she got. She could hear the words ‘I swear to gods toy better have a damn good reason for turning up on my doorstep at 3am…’ and her shoulders slumped; realising she had made the wrong choice and that she should have found somewhere else to sleep and returned in the morning. The door was pulled open but Emma was looking at the ground, wanting to avoid any anger or aggression from the mayor. Emma kept looking at the ground until she heard her name coming from the other woman and she looked up in surprise at the fondness in her tone. She looked up at the woman and smiled meekly at the dishevelled woman in a nightgown, barefoot at the other side of the doorway. Seeing that Regina did not appear mad, she couldn’t stop herself from looking back down at Regina’s legs, her gaze shifting to her cleavage, half expecting the door to be slammed in her face.

The wide, bright smile she saw was a surprise, as was the tight hug she was pulled into. "Emma…." Regina murmured again as she embraced Emma firmly, and the blonde almost melted at the contact. Emma felt herself being pulled forward and as the door was shut behind her, the two melted in to each other, sharing a kiss that was more passionate that less than 24 hours apart warranted.


	19. January 23rd 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda love this one too.

**January 23rd 2017**

It was only when air became a necessity did the couple break apart. Emma leaned her head on Regina's shoulder catching her breath, though it was clear that the blonde was exhausted. Regina wrapped her arms tightly around her, poofing them both upstairs to the main bedroom. It was too early for them both to be awake, and even Regina appeared to have lost some sleep, the bags under her eyes dark. Emma kept hold of Regina, the use of medication, the exhaustion and the use of magic after weeks without it causing the blonde to almost sway dizzily. Regina stepped back, her hands keeping some contact on Emma, as she stepped back and appraised her, noticing with a raise of her brow that Emma was looking paler than usual.

She led Emma to the bed and helped the woman down before she fell down. She wanted to discuss the visit but could see Emma was almost dead on her feet. She lay down beside the tired woman and pulled the duvet over them. It was only a few hours till she needed to be up but she hadn’t slept well since she’d left the other woman standing in a doorway in Boston. She pulled a now shivering Emma closer to her so her head was laying against her chest, and she blushed warmly as Emma wrapped her arm around her waist.

Emma woke again not all that long later, and she found Regina wrapped around her like a vine. She could feel Regina’s heartbeat under her ear, as her head still rested upon the woman’s chest and she could feel Regina’s bare feet tangled up with her own socked feet. She lifted her head from the older woman’s chest just slightly and looked up, surprised to see she was awake and smiling serenely down at her. Emma was not used to the look on her face, and so couldn’t help but return the smile. She hummed as Regina brushed the hair from her face and she moved upward a few inches to press her lips to the brunettes in a short comfortable kiss.

Emma closed her eyes again just for a second, wanting to commit the feeling of kissing the woman she loved to memory. She was tired enough that she would have happily laid her head back down to listen to the woman’s heartbeat, though she would be happy to do that anytime she had to admit, but Regina speaking caused her to move off from where she was laying, to lie next to the woman with her head on the other pillow.

“So Miss Swan…” Emma’s eyes widened at the serious tone of the words, though she didn’t react further, given the relaxed expression on her face. “Why don’t you tell me why you thought it would be a good idea to drive long distances at night, on medication that makes you drowsy, while you are still not fully healed from being shot?” A wave of guilt washed through her as she thought about how it would affect her family had something happened to her.

“Well Madam Mayor…” She really didn’t know how to answer the woman, because whatever she could say would either come cross flippant or sarcastic. She looked up at the woman and furrowed her brow, not wanting to say anything that would upset her. “I tried. And it turns out that I simply cannot sleep without you.” Regina didn’t respond, instead she reached out to grab the blondes hand, linking their fingers together atop the duvet.

Regina’s response to that was a lot softer, and she was smiling gently to show Emma that she was not angry, instead she was just concerned. “Emma…” She paused, trying to think of a way to get her point across that did not sound like she was scolding a small child. “That may be so but I have lost count of the amount of times I have had to remind you to actually consider your safety before just jumping into something that could be dangerous or harmful. Imagine you had crashed on your way home; how would I explain that to Henry, or your parents. None of them would ever forgive me!” Emma had not expected the conversation to take that turn, and she turned to stare at the ceiling, missing the look of hurt on Regina’s face.

“Regina, I get why you were concerned, I do. But you don’t need to worry, I got here safe. My parents and Henry may even be glad I’m here for a visit. Regina only nodded tersely, too distracted on thinking about the other possibility of the blonde’s late night travel. With no further word from the Mayor, Emma rolled over to look at the alarm clock, seeing it was just before 10am. She realised they had not been disturbed, nor could she hear the sounds of a teenager lumbering around downstairs. “Where’s our son Regina?” A warmth spread through her at the realisation that the three really could be a true family unit.

“It’s Monday, so he’ll be at school. He stayed with your parents last night, as he has while I as in Boston, and so he would have gone straight from there. Don’t worry though, he’ll be home tonight.” Emma nodded, but Regina wasn’t finished. “Anyway, I already called into work, I decided it would be ideal if the two of us spent the day together.” The words bought a grin to Emma’s face because despite the fact they had spent a few days together in Boston, she was excited to see how they got along around their friends and family, though that was tomorrows problem. She was more excited for today, for the undivided attention she would be getting from the woman she loved. "Great. We'll start our day together by going back to sleep…" For once, the brunette wasn't going to argue, another hour or two couldn't hurt…

\---

The couple napped on and off, chatting when they weren't, and only leaving the room to use the bathroom or to eat. Emma nearly questioned a few times why Regina was so willing to waste a whole day in bed, but figured if she did there would be a fight, or Regina would come to her senses and order them to get out of bed and function like normal adults.

Around 4pm, when Emma was expecting Henry to come home so she could spend time with him, Regina received a call, showing a picture of their son as the caller before she answered. Emma sighed happily at the sound of her son chatting excitedly to his other mother, but her face fell when Regina held her hand over the mouth piece and informed the blonde he was going to Nicholas' house after school and was then going back to the loft.

Regina decided at that point, even though their son was not coming home that night, that twelve hours of lounging around was enough for them, and that they should get up and act like functional adults for the rest of the day. She was aware that Emma had not taken any painkillers during the day, having been aware and agitated at the fact that her sons other mother had driven a long distance on medication that caused drowsiness. By the time Emma got up, from a long period of time in an almost supine position she was aching and making her way downstairs caused it to begin to throb. Figuring Regina would not have anything strong enough to tackle it in the mansion, she decided to make the move to the car to pick up her prescription medication. She was halfway to the door when she felt Regina’s hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to face the brunette who raised her brow, a flick of her wrist bringing the holdall she’d packed to be sat by their feet.  
"Really Emma, two weeks away and you forget how to use magic? I guess all those lessons were a waste of my time then…" Regina was grinning, showing the blonde that she was joking, as she began to walk Emma towards the family room, before she noticed Emma's downtrodden expression, when her grin fell. She stepped closer, keeping a short distance between them as she appraised the expression on the woman’s face. “Is something the matter Emma?” She raised her brow again at the shrug and stepped to the side, gesturing to the main room where they could sit and talk. Emma was quiet, and remained so until Regina magicked a Vicodin and a glass of water to the table next to them. Emma was hesitant to share what had truly been bothering her with the woman beside her, she didn’t want her to be angry, or upset or worried. She had been trying to seal with it for more than a month now, but she wasn’t making any headway. Maybe Regina would be able to help. She looked up at the former evil queen, the one who seemed to be able to solve most problems with magic, who was raising a brow expectantly, waiting for an answer. Maybe not. They had been having a good day, and she decided to keep it that way.

“I guess I am just having a little trouble adjusting to where I’m supposed to have magic and when I’m not. I only remembered when I got back to Story Brooke that I was supposed to be able to heal; myself, but I forgot at first, and then I was just too tired to try.” She didn’t want to look at Regina, knowing it was likely the other woman did not believe a word she was saying. She was trying not to wince at the wound, the Vicodin having not yet kicked in. Regina noticed that Emma was avoiding her gaze and tried to assess the wound through the thin tank that Emma was now wearing. She had noticed that the wound had been bleeding the previous night, but had hesitated in healing it for her, as she didn’t want to use magic on other people without their consent. She hated to see Emma in pain though, and now she was awake, she raised her hand in the general direction of Emma’s abdomen and waited until the blonde nodded minutely. She tensed slightly when Regina pressed her hand over the gunshot wound, grimacing as she felt the familiar sparks of her true loves touch. After a few moments of tingling, the ache of the wound disappeared, allowing Emma to take a deep breath without discomfort. She could tell that Regina wanted to talk further, but she knew that what she needed to say would not be taken well. It was not time for it, she was not going to ruin what had so far been a wonderful day.

“Well if Henry is out tonight, maybe you and I could make the most of our leftover alone time.” Regina raised her brow at the obvious connotations, causing Emma to peal out in laughter. “No, not that. I’m suggesting hot cocoa, snuggling on the sofa and watching those movies you claim to hate so much.”


	20. January 24th 2017

**January 24th 2017**

_Hey Regina_

_I was going to ask if it is weird that I miss you, but to be honest I think it is expected. I mean I couldn’t sleep for a whole night without you. I think the fact I seem to have separation anxiety is weird though. I mean I spent my whole life being separated from people after I just get attached to them and never seemed to have issues with that. But the point is that I miss you. So you could come back here and spend time with me if you wanted. I didn’t take much to entertain me when I went to Boston, but that also means I didn’t bring much to entertain me when I came here and I’m bored. So I figured I would do what I haven’t in a while and write to you here. I already did a load of laundry for you, don’t worry, I made sure it was a dark wash so I couldn’t ruin any clothes. I would also cook dinner for you but I have a feeling you would hate that. I already went down to the station to pick up some stuff I’d left in my locker so I tidied up there and then I came back here and I tidied. Not that there was anything to really tidy because you are immaculate. Seriously. I’m so bored._

_I started writing this diary for something to do, because I honestly didn’t think it would help me. But now it’s like I can use it to tell you things I don’t have the courage to say to your face. Like the fact that I love you. It sounds ridiculous but honestly I have had a crush on you since the moment you first turned that sexy-ass death glare on me. I have hoped for a long time, and even at times assumed that at one point you may even feel the same about me. Then I saw how you glowed when you were dating that walking tree and I gave up on that dream. It seems that it wasn't so stupid an assumption. Not that I'm saying you feel the way I do. But you kissed me and you meant it…_

_Gah I had the stupidest smile on my face when I wrote that. I'm feeling all mushy again._

_I just want to tell you to get back from work Gina, so I can kiss you again._

_\---_

Emma sighed as she closed the diary with a snap. She didn’t want to write too much, hesitant now she was in a home that wasn’t her own, with a host who was the most anal retentive person she had ever met, and who cleaned her already tidy house daily. She didn’t want to risk leaving it somewhere accidentally where it could easily be found and she didn’t want to be writing in it and look guilty if Regina turned up unexpectedly. She pushed the diary between the back of the sofa and the cushion, assuming that after she had slept there the night before, having fallen asleep towards the end of the movie, she assumed she would be sleeping on that sofa again that night. She rolled her neck as she thought back to the night before. She had fallen asleep before Regina the night before, and when she had woken the woman had gone. There was a light blanket covering her and so she decided it would be easier to go back to sleep rather than walk upstairs to find a spare room and risk waking up more. When she awoke again, she had seen a still steaming coffee and a note informing her that the brunette had gone to work. Deciding to make the most of her time in Storybrooke, knowing that she couldn’t stay as long as she wanted, and so when she had eaten a poppy seed bagel she found in the bread basket she made her way to the station. She wasn’t planning on hiding from her parents but she was feeling a little relieved when she saw a note from David telling Leroy that he was out on patrol and would bring coffee back on his return. She collected the items that she had gone for and was out of the door without seeing Leroy or her father, deciding against going to Granny’s for a bear claw, figuring she would raid Regina’s pantry for some sugary treats. When she was back at the mansion she picked some fruit out of the refrigerator and decided to look through the box. She knew there was a specific notebook she needed for when she returned to Boston and so flicked through the notebooks to find what she was looking for, when she came across a notebook of poems and song lyrics that she had been writing before the issues with her memory and concentration prevented her from writing anything she didn’t deem wasn’t garbage. She found a poem she had written around the time she first became aware of her feelings for the brunette and cringed at the words on the page. She wondered just how she had been keeping it a secret from anyone, given the way she had written not only one poem, but also a song about the woman, it seemed she wasn’t exactly good at hiding it. Not wanting Regina to ever come across the blatant cringe in the notebook and so stored it at the bottom of the box that she then shoved right into the corner of the closet in the guest bedroom. The whole trip, locate and conceal of the box had taken less than an hour, and when she had the notebook she was looking for and the rest were hidden, she sat back down on the sofa, unsure what she should do. She didn’t quite know why she was so happy to have avoided running into anyone, but chalked it down to wanting to stay in her happy little bubble with Regina. She remained sat, unmoving, for a little while, until a sharp blast of pain radiated through her abdomen. It seemed whatever Regina had done the night before had worn off, and she decided that when the mayor returned home, she would ask her to heal it, a task that she would not, or could not do for some reason.


	21. January 25th 2017

**January 25th 2017 10:24**

_Regina,_

_I had dinner with my parents last night as you know, as you had insisted. It was fine I guess. I don’t know how they ended up finding out I was back because I was sure I had been careful when I went to the station, but I am grateful to you for covering for me. I know for certain my mother would have had a conniption fit if she knew that I had been back for more than just the morning without going to see her. And I was so happy to see Henry, I think he liked seeing me too._

_I just wanted to write to you because the thought of leaving so soon kinda hurts. I will miss you. So many things about you. Your smile. Your laugh. Sleeping beside you. Waking up next to you. And I hate that I’m leaving Henry yet again but I know he is happy with you, and it’s like a flying visit since he thinks I was only here since yesterday. Plus I think the longer I were to stay around he may notice there is something going on with us. I may have imagined the funny looks he was giving me at dinner yesterday, but he certainly seemed to get something was up. My parents were oblivious as always. I must admit I was kind of happy to see them though. They did keep asking why I was back and forth from Boston, and why I had to go to Boston at all. I didn’t tell them. Because a though you know some, I haven’t told you it all. So I think I should explain. A while back I started to notice issues with my magic. It started after we came back from the underworld, it was spotty, and sometimes when I was using it; it would just stop during. Then a few months ago it kind of just stopped working altogether. I saw Whale, he did some scans and tests and couldn’t see anything. I saw Archie, he thought it could be an acute reaction to stress, and so he suggested I find things to reduce my stress. And that I write down my feelings in this diary. I saw Blue, but she couldn’t identify any magical interference or reason why it could have stopped. So Gold told me about someone called the ‘Dragon’ in Boston who trained this other doctor and I guess it was a coincidence that I got that job around the same time but yeah, I guess that’s what I wanted to tell you. I know I need to tell you face to face but I guess I’m not brave enough for that yet. I just don’t want you to have to spend more of your time helping me. I already made you do that enough this year. I just want to tell you I’m sorry for being so difficult to deal with lately._


	22. January 26th 2017

**January 26th 2017**

Emma knew that she wasn’t able to stay longer than a few days. She had priorities that she needed to get resolved before she could return to her family properly, and so she had made the most of her last night with her son and his other mother. The three of them had stayed up and watched movies together until the teen fell asleep. She’d then been asked, politely, to sleep in the guest room, lest Henry had not worked out what was going on and they clue him in. She found herself questioning whether she was able to sleep without Regina, the woman who was only a wall away from her. She wanted to. She knew she had to. But she found she couldn’t. And she both hoped and didn’t that Regina was having the same struggle, and, assuming Henry was asleep, she decided to find out.

It was Emma that made the first move. She checked first that Henry was asleep, and when she noticed how deeply he seemed to be dreaming, and would likely not wake, she made her way to the other end of the hallway and knocked on Regina’s door. She was half surprised and disappointed that the door didn’t open almost immediately, and she assumed that the other woman was having no trouble sleeping without her. She turned to leave, but was no more than a step away when the door creaked open and a warm hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her inside They joined together for a quick kiss before they both climbed into the downy bed, lying with their faces inches apart. In the same room, in the same bed, in each other’s personal space, sleep now came easily to both of them.

Emma didn’t sleep for long. For some reason, even beside Regina, she found that if she slept, she dreamed, and the dreams meant she woke up, an endless cycle. She got up to splash some water on her face and found herself then sat down on Regina’s side of the bed, watching her sleep. She brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and kissed her gently on the forehead before she stood, already dressed, with her bags packed downstairs. With one last glance back she left the room, stopping at Henry's doorway to see him still sleeping.

The blonde frowned as she quickly packed her bug and made her way to the town line. Regina had healed her wound when she'd come back from work the day before and so she was returning to Boston able to work again, and meet with the specialist the doctors had recommended to try and work out why her magic had disappeared. Emma knew she would be receiving at least one call from her family when they realised she was gone but knew that she had to get this problem sorted if she ever had any hope of returning to Storybrooke as the saviour.


	23. January 27th 2017

**January 27th 2017**

The day that Emma once again left her son, Regina and their town was a painful one. She’d arrived back in Boston fairly quickly given the late hour of her journey and had emailed her boss asking for a new assignment, before falling into bed for a few restless hours. She had received a response from him at the start of the day, asking if she was fit to work with her recent injury, and if her family matters had been resolved back in Maine. Her response was of course short, not sharing the fact that she had been healed by magic lest he try and get her committed. She had then gone for a run, her muscles weary from the extended rest, before placing a skype call to Henry and Regina. Regina was a little upset she had just left without goodbyes in the middle of the night, but tried not to show it in front of their son. She waited until Henry left to do homework before she informed the younger woman she had woken up with a little pain in her chest, and Emma worked out when she questioned it, that it had been when she had actually driven over the town line.

With time still to spare before she was due to lay in bed and not sleep, she finally called and made an appointment with the specialist Gold had told her about, describing her as a Greek doctor who trained under The Dragon. The appointment was made for the next day, and without a thing to do until the next morning, Emma took the herbal sleeping aid she had purchased to see if it would allow her some form of rest.

It didn’t.

The idea of sleep was given up on around 4am. She inwardly cursed at how dependent she felt she had become of the other woman and forced her eyes closed, sitting up a few minutes later when her brain refused to shut off. Her magic had been spotty at best after Killian had absorbed the darkness and Emma was no longer the dark one, and then after they'd returned from the Underworld unable to save him her emotions had caused a lull in her abilities, which wasn't improved after he come back. She believed that her magic had stopped working completely after Henry had it removed from Storybrooke. She was confused more than ever when Regina’s and Gold’s and Blue’s magic had returned but hers had not. She had no magical remedy to her insomnia and clearly any medications would be useless. She was grateful she had her appointment with Aceso later that morning, as she needed sleep and she could not rely on Regina for the foreseeable future. She needed her magic.

Her boss had emailed her the details of a new case overnight and so Emma spent the time before dawn sat in the little window nook, searching through all his socials on her laptop. She was gathering information and making notes until just after sunrise when she had a sufficient plan to tackle the case; deciding the best way to prepare for her appointment would be to go for a run, making sure she had enough time to shower before she had to leave. With it being just after 7am in January the weather was brisk but it made Emma run faster, and go further, happy that she was able to run the way she used to.

After her run she showered and made her way to downtown Boston, for her appointment, texting Regina as she waited to let her know she was thinking of her and wishing her a good day at work. She'd decided to only explain the whole situation to her sons other mother when she knew what the problem was and deemed she would only inform her parents if there was anything wrong, not wanting them to worry unnecessarily. She emerged a couple of hours later with the knowledge that it was either a physical problem that was blocking her magic, or something related to the constant realm hopping, with further appointments for tests over the next few weeks. She left the building no better but no worse about what was going on, deciding it was time to involve Regina in what was going on.

But how would she broach the subject?


	24. January 28th 2017

**January 28th 2017 23:01**

_Dearest Regina_

_I can write this, because it's different than saying it to your face._

_I love you._

_That is all._

_P.S. I just want to tell you to your face but I don't wanna freak you out. Just like a few other things I need to say to you._


	25. January 29th 2017

**January 29th 2017 09:23**

_Regina_

_This sounds weird, but bear with me. I wanted to keep up with this diary and most of the time I do it pretty well. But I forgot. So I am writing this tomorrow, but really today, but I’m writing about yesterday. Anyway, the reason I am writing… As you know (if you are reading this from the beginning, not as I am writing this at this time) I saw Aceso a few days ago. She took some bloods and did some tests and even gave me some medication to try out, to see if it would make a difference. I got home and I thought (I checked, I did, but I didn’t remember) that I wrote to you. Here’s the thing though. After I woke up this morning, I couldn’t remember a single thing after I left the clinic. I was going to ask you if you think that’s bad but I know if I told you in real time then you’d probably have freaked out, and I did not want to be responsible for you having to come down here or leaving Henry or your job or whatever and I know you would because you are just that protective and caring and wonderful of a person. I think I would still be able to keep up with this better, and be more sure of what you know and don’t know if I were to write to you via email. I just want to tell you that I miss you both and I can’t wait until I can see you again._


	26. January 30th 2017

**January 30th 2017**

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 30/01/17 11:52

Subject: I just want to tell you...

_Hi Regina_

_Ok so firstly I just want to tell you that I giggle every time I send you an email. I know you were so annoyed when I set it up, but it must have not been that much of a problem because you have yet to change it. Anyway, excuse the random email but I figured it would be a good way for us to keep in touch. I know we have texting but I figured it would be good to be able to write full sentences to each other too. After all, I know how you despise ‘text speak’. And Henry told me about the extra hours you’ve been working, so I know that you’re more likely to see an email than a text from me. I just want to add here that you shouldn’t be working so hard all the time. Give yourself a break. Have some fun. And yes, I will be following up._

_And I’m not saying you have to respond to this email, or any of them that I might send but I’ll probably keep sending them anyway. I just think that I need to explain a few things to you. I honestly don’t expect a response, but I have a feeling, knowing you, that you probably will. I’m sorry that this is seemingly coming out of nowhere but I think it’s time. That’s another reason why I emailed… it’ll be much easier to do this when we are not face to face. So… here goes…_

_Around Thanksgiving, I began to get some quite serious headaches. I went to see Whale who couldn't see anything wrong, and believe me, he did numerous tests. He suggested that I was… stressed, and that it may be psychological. I know right, what a whack job. Anyway, he referred me to Archie. So I started seeing a shrink. Archie said I was having 'psychogenic pain', which I think is a load of rubbish._

_Anyway. Around the same time, maybe a little earlier like Halloween, or my birthday, or when we got back from New York, I started having trouble with my magic. And then it just stopped working all together. That's why I couldn't heal myself back in Storybrooke. And I still get headaches, but they're not as bad. Anyway, Whale and Archie suggested I see a specialist, who is here in Boston. Her name is Aceso, she used to work for The Dragon. That's why I had to get away for a bit, I needed to be in a place where there wasn't any magic so I wasn't missing it you know? And I figured I could see her at the same time._

_Know this is a crazy email to get out of the blue and I’m sorry it’s so up and down. I’ll explain more when I see you next but I can’t keep it from you anymore when it is affecting so much of my life._

_I know it seems I've been keeping all this from you Gina, but in my head I've told you everything. Archie suggested keeping a journal as type of therapy, and I've written to you every day, though I only ever sent one letter. I know this all sounds weird, but I'm telling you all this because I care about you, and I kinda just want you to know._

_Does this change things between us? If this affects me and you, or anything to do with Henry, I understand. But I hope not._

_I just want to tell you that I'll give you a call tonight, and if you don't pick up I'll understand._

_Emma Swan_

_\---_

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 30/01/17 11:17

Subject: Re: I just want to tell you…

_Miss Swan_

_You know I hate this email address, as you know that you are the only one who has any knowledge about it or uses it. That being said, if it allows you to keep in communication with me, I will keep it, because I must say, it did bring a smile to my face, seeing an email from you in my inbox._

_Until I read it._

_I will say I am confused about its contents. I do know why you didn’t tell me this when we were together, because you knew exactly how I would react. I feel like I should be angry that you kept this from me, but I also feel like I do not have the right to be angry. You are your own person, an adult and you can make your own choices, and I feel like I can also understand why you didn’t say anything. I know how I would react, I know how your parents would likely react, and I worry about Henry would react to this news. I know that just because we are… friendly… it does not give me an automatic right to know, so I am grateful that you told me. I want to do what I can._

_But in case there is more you need to share that you’re not sure whether to… I don’t think you understand the depths of my feelings for you. I am here for you, whatever is going on. If your magic doesn’t return when you come back to Storybrooke then I will help. I have books and tomes and there might be something in them that will help._

_Please call me Emma, when you have read this and processed it. I do not want you to think I am mad, I will not yell. I am a little aggrieved, but only at the fact you thought I would let an illness affect our family. I won’t. So we are going to fix this. Please call me._

_Regina Mills_

_\---_

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 30/01/17 12:03

Subject: Re: Re: I just want to tell you…

_Regina, I am sorry that I had to tell you like this, but please don’t say we’re back to Miss Swan. I don’t want to ruin any progress that we had made, and I feel like there was a lot of it, before this at least. Honestly, my main concern was that I didn’t want to worry you and the kid if something was wrong, because… well maybe something is. I just don’t want to be a burden to another family Regina, even though I know you would not act as others did._

_You are right though. I don’t understand the depths of your feelings for me, as I am sure you don’t with mine. Why don’t we enlighten each other? I’m not joking Regina, I think that maybe it would help us bond. I think it that I should start being altogether more truthful and I think it would help if that was a two sided thing. I thought that I knew you well. I know that you care deeply for those that you consider your family, and I admit that is one of the many reasons why I care deeply for you._

_Also if you would like, I can create a new email address for you. Or you of course are able to create one for yourself, I do know that._

_\---_

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 30/01/17 12:57

Subject: Re: Re: Re: I just want to tell you…

_Emma,_

_You know I revert to Miss Swan when I'm feeling aggrieved, and I know it seems like often that I appear to be aggrieved with you but I promise I am not angry. I think it is a good idea that we talk honestly to each other but I think it would be easier to do it over the phone or a skype call or something. I have a few meetings between now and then and so my email replies would not be consistent and continuous, and I don’t feel that is the best for the conversation we need to have._

_I will say this. You are right in that I worry about those I care about, and I care about you. However I would have been able to handle you telling me this earlier, when you needed someone. I could have made this time easier for you._

_I do care deeply for family. And you are Henry's other mother, which makes you family._

_I will give you a call later on to check in._

_Regina._


	27. January 31st 2017

**January 31st 2017**

Emma stared at her laptop as she re-read the emails that Regina had sent her. She had called almost immediately after receiving the first email the day before, and had spent the first five minutes being reprimanded the brunette before she calmed down at began discussing the finer details of the situation. They had discussed their budding relationship and how neither of them were able to drop everything and travel to see the other, and that even if they could, they shouldn’t. Emma mainly just listened, telling Regina that she missed her but she didn't want her to drive all the way to Boston.

Emma had come so close to telling Regina the actual depth of her feelings for her but knew the first time should not be over the phone. They'd only been on the phone for half an hour before Regina had been called away for some mayoral duties and she hadn't called Emma that night. Henry had informed her that she had been called away on a business dinner, which caused Emma to ring the teen instantly, who assured her it was not a date.

She slept well enough that it was not dark when she awoke, and she started off her day with a run. She had a work 'date' that evening and so had a hair appointment later on that day, but it was mid- morning when she had rechecked her emails and spent the next period of time trying to work out the intonation between Regina's words and catching up on 'Dance Moms'. She was ready to tell Regina how she felt, and assumed Regina at least reciprocated some feelings, but the blonde had to be careful. Would this be the thing that scared Regina away?


	28. February 1st 2017

**February 1st 2017**

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 01/02/17 09:08

Subject: Are you there?

_Hey Regina_

_I hope you’re okay. I just wanted to check in after Monday…_

_Also, pick up the phone when I call :’) I have important things to tell you._

_Emma_

_\---_

Emma pressed send on the email, watching the buffering button until it showed message sent. She was unsure how things were between them after their phone call, and she was unsure how to feel about it. She hadn’t written in her journal in a few days as they’d been talking so often on the phone and over email that she hadn’t had any urgent feelings that she needed to get out. She was however going stir crazy in Boston without her son, her parents and the woman she… had strong feelings for. She was bored of the repetitive TV programs, and skipped past her favourite medical program to land on a new legal program, but it was just background noise as she looked through the previous month’s entries in her journal. She was surprised at the fluctuating emotions that seemed evident in her words. Now she and Regina were closer, she couldn’t tell whether she had been too harsh in her initial entries. She pondered crossing them out or removing them completely but determined that would negate the purpose of the diary to begin with. She wrote down her true and honest feelings on the likelihood that Regina would never see it and she was not going to hide it just in case. It was how she had felt and she would not apologise for it. All she knew from reading the entries was that she wanted to talk to Regina. She picked up her laptop again to check if she had received a response from the other woman and as she hadn’t, she decided to write another.

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 01/02/17 10:12

Subject: Are you there?

_Hey Regina_

_So I’m sorry to bother you again, but you usually reply pretty quick so I was just checking you were okay. I mean, I assume you’re just in a meeting or something but I am missing you guys so I guess I just wanted to check in. Maybe when you’re free we can have another chat?_

_Emma_

\---

Emma, determined to show she had not given up on the journal, decided to put copies of the emails in it. She wanted a full record of their communication, given that she was having issues with her memory more and more and even if she wasn’t, Regina had said some things that Emma wanted immortalised before she took it back. She was beginning to miss talking to the other woman, given how often they had been talking lately. A month ago they had not been talking at all, and now they were sharing a bed and due to the closeness she deemed they now had, the fact she hadn’t heard from her for almost a day and a half was a little concerning.

Once she had finished transcribing the emails, she decided to check her inbox again, seeing that there was nothing waiting for her, she sent a quick email to Kathryn, who responded in a matter of minutes, telling her she didn’t know where the mayor was and that she hadn’t heard anything from her either. Getting slightly more anxious, the blonde sent yet another email to her favourite reformed evil queen.

\---

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 01/02/17 12:58

Subject: Are you there?

_Regina_

_I'm sorry for the repeat emails Gina, but Kathryn said she doesn't know where you are either._

_Please call me soon._

_Em._

\---

The blonde was unable to clear her head and didn’t want to sit and wait around to hear back from the other woman. She decided to go for a run and get some fresh air, not sure why her stomach was suddenly in knots. Her work date the night previous had been over rather quickly, he was an easy catch and she had been home by 10pm but she couldn’t knock the unease she had been feeling since then. After her run she decided to make a trip into the office to see if she could pick up any more extra cases, needing something to keep her mind off Aceso and everything else. When she returned, she guessed there would be no messages in her inbox and was correct. She'd called Regina's phone twice but the phone remained switched off. She sent another email before slamming her laptop shut angrily; the idea to text Henry and ask him not even registering in her mind.

\---

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 01/02/17 16:11

Subject: Are you there?

_Regina_

_ANSWER THE PHONE_

_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU_

_THIS IS NOT A JOKE ANYMORE_

_Emma._

\---

Irately, Emma started writing in her journal, telling Gina how annoyed she was, just letting out her frustration on the pages. Before she knew it she'd written three pages, and in that she'd gone from ranting about Regina to writing about the dreams she'd been having, and then to holiday ideas she'd been having that they could take 'as a family'. She constantly refreshed her inbox and when she saw nothing a few hours later, she sent one last reply, hoping it would make Regina respond.

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 01/02/17 20:27

Subject: Are you there?

_Regina…_

_THAT IS IT. I'M COMING HOME._

_CALL ME!_

_Miss Swan._


	29. February 2nd 2017

**February 2nd 2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 02/02/17 01:44

Subject: Don't be mad…

_Emma,_

_I'm sorry for not responding to you earlier. I'm going to tell you why but you need to promise me to stay calm._

_I worked late on the 31st and my car broke down when I was on my way home. So I walked._

_And I got mugged._

_They took my phone, my laptop, my purse..._

_Emma, he had a knife and so by the time I got out of the hospital and had been to the sheriff's station I was just so tired and I was going to go to the office to check my email but I fell asleep and by the time I got the chance to check it was like 1am._

_I'm sorry Emma, I had no idea you would get worried, I'm going to get a new phone ordered today, but you know my landline, so in the mean time we can talk that way._

_Please try not to worry about me, and you don't need to come back to Storybrooke, just keep doing what you're doing._

_I hope you are well._

_Yours, Regina._

_\---_

The ping of her inbox woke Emma from her uneasy sleep and two minutes later she had read the email and was dialling the number of Regina's landline. It only rang three times before a soft click at the other end informed Emma the phone had been picked up. She didn't let the brunette speak before she did.

"Regina, sweetheart, are you ok?" She winced at her folly but let out a breath at Regina's soft chuckle.

"Emma, I am fine, it was just a flesh wound. The electronics are easily replaceable. Unlike the memories…" The line was silent for a moment, and the blonde heard Regina sigh. "And before you say it Miss Swan, no, you do not need to come here, I am fine and Henry is fine, you just stay there and continue trying to find out what happened to your magic."

"Gina, I…" She paused, trying to bite back the words she wanted to say. "I care about you, and I don't like the thought of you being injured… well at all really, but especially when I'm not there to take care of you…" The couple spoke for longer until Regina was yawning more than talking. They said goodnight, and Emma waited until the other end clicked before she put the phone down, falling into another restless sleep, where her dreams were plagued with images of Regina facing a mad knifeman and not making it out alive.


	30. February 3rd 2017

**February 3rd 2017**

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 03/02/17 07:24

Subject: How are you?

_Hey Regina,_

_I can't stop thinking about you, and that you were hurt. I hope you're ok._

_I really wish I could be there with you and the kid but work suddenly got crazy and I have to see Aceso again._

_Let me know if you need me there though, and I will come straight home. Yes, I know, you already said that you don’t need me here; I’m used to that feeling, but the offer stands._

_Em._

\---

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 03/02/17 14:12

Subject: Re: How are you?

_Emma,_

_I am fine, Miss Swan, but I am thankful for your concern. You don’t need to worry yourself about me._

_I am back at work and Henry is at school. We are both doing well._

_Of course I do not want you to miss work or anything important._

_I have a new cell with the same number, so I am reachable at all times._

_Thank you for your concern Emma, I truly appreciate it. We look forward to seeing you at your next visit, whenever it happens naturally._

_Yours_


	31. February 4th 2017

**February 4th 2017 21:09**

Reginaaaaaa,

I promised myself that I would continue to write in this and I meant it. I figured I'd not written to you in here for a while so. I don’t want to bother you constantly with calls and texts so I guess if the thing I want to tell you is boring; here is where I should write it.

I caught the bad guy! Haha, well I handled another case much like the one I did the night Henry found me. It was a quick case and it was boring and I left hungry so I was going to go out to eat but turns out I no longer like doing that alone.

I ordered in from a nice little Italian when I got home. Their lasagne doesn't hold a candle to yours. How about sometime soon I come back and you make your lasagne? I have next Tuesday off work... unless that's a little presumptuous? I guess I'll ask you properly soon...

I just want to tell you that if I could be there with you and Henry I would be.

I miss you.

Your Emma.


	32. February 5th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to send a quick thank you to ccentric for your reviews today, they really made me smile after a bad day.

**February 5th 2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 05/02/17 10:59

Subject: So, Tuesday?

_Emma,_

_Hey, I didn't hear from you yesterday. I’m sorry that I didn’t contact you either, but I didn’t want to bother you. I also wanted to work out how to ask this without sounding a fool._

_I was going to ask you about Tuesday, not this one, the one after._

_I don't know if you're working, but I have the evening off and I was wondering, if you were free you might like to come back for a day or two. We could get dinner. Catch a movie._

_Henry is going on a group date with Nicholas, Grace and Violet, as I'm sure you know, so it would be just us. If that's ok._

_Well let me know._

_Gina._

Regina was unsure about the email before she sent it but decided to take the plunge before her nerves could get the best of her. She had been unable to put all her attention in at work until she had asked the other woman about Valentine’s but knowing how the blonde reacted to things sometimes, she made sure not to specify that it was the holiday that she was inviting her out for, hoping that she would not do the math and freak out before it was too late. She felt bad for assuming that they would automatically spend the time together, but after the previous three weeks, she hoped the other woman was assuming the same thing. With them both being in different states, she knew it was not as easy for them to meet up as if they had both been in Storybrooke and her stomach twisted as she thought back to why Emma had gone to Boston in the first place.

She needn’t have worried though, as the reply was almost instantaneous.

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 05/02/17 11:01

Subject: Re: So, Tuesday?

_Regina_

_I was just thinking about you. And I was going to ask you the same thing._

_My caseload, if all goes as planned, should be over by the Sunday before that Tuesday and then I have a week off. I was thinking of coming back down for a few days, see my parents, spend time with Neal and Henry. See you?_

_We've still not properly discussed… us… and I think that's needed._

_I just want to tell you, I think dinner would be great…_

_Anyway, have a think about it, I'll talk to you soon._

_Emma._


	33. February 6th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews guys <3 makes me so happy

**February 6th 2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 06/02/17 07:24

Subject: Henry's school trip

_Emma,_

_So I just got into work and I wanted to check something with you._

_Henry said he text you a few days ago about this school trip. It's to Boston and it's an overnight. But the trip is Friday and they have like a free day some of Saturday before heading back to Maine. Anyway, it's a history/science trip combined and I was just confirming you would be ok if Henry staying at yours Friday night._

_He's been saying he wants to spend more time with you and honestly, Emma, I'm not entirely sure I trust him to spend the night at a hotel a room away from Violet, he is your son after all._

_Do not roll your eyes at me Miss Swan. I trust you implicitly, it’s him I don’t trust, at his age, around girls…_

_If he is unable to stay at your apartment that is fine, I will sort something out._

_I'll await your response so we can discuss details._

_Regina._

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 06/02/17 10:47

Subject: Re: Henry's school trip

_Mayor Mills_

_So he's only my son when he's not being a gentleman huh? Well I blame you for raising him right, and him having to live up to your high standards._

_Of course he can stay with me! Like I said, I should have my caseload finished by the end of the weekend but maybe if I work faster over the next few days I can be done early so I can make sure I can be around Friday night for the kid. I don't suppose I could start my break early and drive Henry back myself?_

_I have appointments and stuff today and tomorrow so I won't be able to call you tonight but we'll sort out the details Wednesday ok?_

_Emma._


	34. February 7th 2017

**February 7th 2017 20:02**

_Hey Gina_

_So I have been crazy busy today, but I wanted to write to you, even if you won't see it or respond. It makes me feel better to be talking to you in some way._

_This time next week we'll be together. On a date… I've waited so long to take you out on a proper date, I'm actually a little nervous. I want to make it perfect for you, and it's gonna be Valentine's Day and you deserve the best._

_I also don't know how I'm gonna hold back on telling you how I really feel on the most romantic day of the year. I think you're gonna regret asking me you know._


	35. February 8th 2017

**February 8th 2017**

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 08/02/17 09:16

Subject: Re: Re: Henry's school trip

_Hey Mayor Mills._

_I miss you…_

_So I got a lot done yesterday, I thought we could discuss details._

_Henry's trip. My visit…?_

_Yours._

\---

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 08/02/17 13:24

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Henry's school trip

_Miss Swan_

_Firstly, thank you for emailing me back. I miss you too dear…_

_As far as Henry's trip goes; it's fairly simple._

_They're setting off early. A few hours in some science museum and another few in the history museum. Or maybe it's two exhibits in one museum. Henry wasn't all that clear, he's more excited about spending time with you._

_Anyway, they're booked into a student hotel, type thing a few blocks from your place. I've told Henry he can spend a couple of hours with his friends but he has to be at yours by 8. I'd say later but he doesn't know the area all that well. And I've already cleared it with his teachers._

_Anyway, unless you have to work, the Saturday is yours to spend with our son, then if you can get him back here either the evening or Sunday then we can all sit down for dinner. We'll discuss our plans for Tuesday then._

_Regina Mills._


	36. February 9th 2017

**February 9th 2017 21:58**

_Gina_

_I feel guilty. I went on a date today. Not a real one, but a guy at work wouldn't stop bugging me, he's asked me out daily since I moved back here._

_So I said yes to shut him up and we went out for steak. All it did was remind me of you… He ordered for me which I hate; unless it's you doing it because you have the best taste in food._

_And then there was someone at the bar who looked exactly like you. She was wearing a dress like that red one of yours that I love. And she was drinking an appletini. It's not cider but it reminded me of you. He commented on my appetite. He insisted we share a dessert. And then he asked me to split the bill. Never again. I didn’t want to email it because it was literally just to stop him harassing me, it meant nothing, and I thought about you the whole time._

_And it got me thinking… Not too much longer till our date now… I've been thinking about it, and I still have no idea how to make it special for you. I'll work on it. Might even ask Henry…_

_No, that's a bad idea. Oh well. I'll see you soon._


	37. February 10th 2017

**February 10th 2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 10/02/17 04:24

Subject: Today

_Emma,_

_I'm sorry, I didn't email you sooner, Henry and I went for a meal with your parents. I don't know why but it was nice. Anyway, then Henry and I watched one of those Marvel movies you and he love so much. Then I couldn't sleep and so I figured I'd do some paperwork before I remembered I hadn't told you about Henry's itinerary._

_They're leaving from the school in a couple of hours and so dependent on traffic the class will get to the first museum around 11. I don't know the plans exactly, but they should finish at the second museum at around 6. They're allowed to split into groups and have some social time until 9, so I'll tell him that as long as he stays with his friends he can stay out till 9._

_I don't know what Boston is like Emma, so I could do with your input here?_

_Anyway, I don't know your plans but I assume that you'll just make sure you're here for Sunday evening and we can all sit down together, I may even invite your parents. We'll see._

_I won't expect a response for a few hours ;)_

_See you soon,_

_Regina._

\---

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 10/02/17 05:57

Subject: OMG

_What the actual fork Gina,_

_Don't you ever sleep? I noticed that was sent before 5AM!_

_And shut up by the way. I am a grown woman who wakes up at the reasonable time of 8am. 9 when I am tired. Midday on my worst day :')_

_I'm all sorted with coming back to SB, but I'll leave it as a surprise for you! Expect me sometime before Valentine’s Day and sometime after today._

_I've text Henry, and he's not up yet, so think about that. Your son, still in bed, at 6am… Anyway, he and I will keep in contact throughout the day so that I know where he is and what he's doing._

_Have a good day at work, I'll speak to you later._

_Emma_

_\---_

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 10/02/17 06:13

Subject: Really, Miss Swan?

_Emma!_

_My name is Regina. I do not believe I gave you consent to call me by that infernal nickname. If you continue_

_I am mayor, Miss Swan, and in this town, a mayor's work is never done. Just because you like to waste as much of the day as possible, does not mean everyone around you does._

_I would appreciate being kept up to date with the movements of my son when he is in a city I am unfamiliar with. This is the first time that he has been away from me for a night that didn't involve an evil villain trying to destroy our family and I would appreciate you taking it seriously._

_Just let me know when he arrives at your apartment please so that I can relax, knowing he is safe with you._

_Regina Mills. (NOT Gina)._

_\---_

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 10/02/17 06:22

Subject: Sorry, your highness…

_Gina,_

_Sorry I had to. (not sorry)._

_Go back to bed, you're clearly cranky, and need to catch up on sleep._

_Your favourite sheriff,_

_Emma._

_\---_

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 10/02/17 10:48

Subject: Our son

_Gina,_

_(I can’t stop doing it now)._

_I'm sure Henry text you before he text me, because he knows how anal you are about stuff like this, but just thought you should know the class have arrived in Boston and are currently waiting in line to get into the Museum of Science or whatever it's called._

_He said the journey was fine._

_I'll let you know when I hear anything else._

_Emma_

_\---_

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 10/02/17 10:57

Subject: As mayor…

_Gina,_

_I think as mayor you should be responsible for overseeing the planning of school trips. You do realise that the main exhibit at the museum of science at the moment is about chocolate._

_Bet he never told you that :')_

_Sheriff Swan_

\---

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 10/02/17 13:35

Subject: Lunch.

_Ginaaaaaaa_

_They just sat down to lunch. Then they're doing something related to history._

_As I'm sure you're already aware._

_Fed up of my updates yet? Cos I can continue…_

_Your sons other mother._

_p.s. I'm hungry. I might order a pizza._

_\---_

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 10/02/17 17:49

Subject: How's it going?

_Gina_

_So Henry's been gone most of the day now. How are you doing?_

_I can ask him to skype you tonight if you're missing him._

_In all serious Regina, I do understand. I've hated being away from him this whole time. I really appreciate you allowing him to come on this trip and spend the night here. I know that's not something you would have allowed a couple of years ago._

_So, thank you._

_Emma (the current caretaker of the child we share)._

_\---_

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 10/02/17 20:40

Subject:

_Emma_

_Firstly, as much as you were deliberately being annoying, I have appreciated the updates. Henry did keep me informed as I told him to, but I am pleased that you felt the need to double check._

_I have however, been in and out of meetings all day, including an emergency meeting with the principal of the school to inform him that I need to be informed of any out of state plans…_

_I do not need to speak to Henry tonight, I'm sure he's happy with his friends right now, and I'm sure he will be too tired from the long drive and day of learning. Just let me know when you are heading back. Please._

_Regina._

\---

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 10/02/17 21:07

Subject: Our son is safe

_Hey Gina._

_So I just picked up Henry. He was at the arcade with Nicholas, Ava, Grace and Violet, and a couple of other boys I'm pretty sure I've never met. We picked up a pizza and he's choosing a movie._

_He's fine, Gina, he had a great day, he said he'll tell all about it when we get back. I don't know when that will be yet. I'll let you know._

_Have a good evening. Try not to work too hard._

_We both miss you._

_Yours, Emma._


	38. February 11th 2017

**February 11th 2017**

"Kid, come on, let's go!” The request garnered no movement, and all she heard was a thump, like something heavy dropping to the floor. “Henry I swear to all that is good and holy, if you don’t hurry that ass up I will leave you here. I want to get on the road so we can get there before your mom gets home from work and surprise her!" She stood at the door of the apartment, arms folded, glaring at the box room where Henry was collecting his belongings, waiting for a response. She looked over to the sofa to check he’d grabbed anything, before turning back to glare some more just as Henry popped his head out around the doorway.

“I’m coming ma, jeez.” He rolled his eyes at his blonde mother, stepping out with a hold all over his shoulder. “You need to calm down. What makes you think she'll even be working today?" Emma only grinned as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, picking up her keys from the table.

"You are the centre of your mother's world, kid. When you're not there, she has nothing to do, aside from work." Henry smirked, dropping his holdall, much to the confusion of Emma.

“Bathroom. 1 minute.” Emma shook her head as she pulled out her phone, checking she had no messages or calls from Regina. She found herself hoping she would still be around for the other woman when Henry was grown and moved out.

“Henry! NOW!” She heard a chuckle coming from the direction of the bathroom, before the door squeaked open.

“Why are you suddenly so desperate to see her ma? You in love with her or something?” Emma gaped at her son for a second before she pulled herself together and turned to the door.

“Enough of your cheek. Get in the car. Now.” Henry just grinned as he passed her as they both made their way to the car, flinging their bags in the back seat at the same time, in a manner that would have made Regina huff if she was there. Within minutes, the pair were on the road and singing along to the radio.

\---

Emma had planned the journey to make it as fast as possible. She’d checked routes and traffic news to see if there were any major incidents in there way and was even willing to pay the necessary charges to get them to Storybrooke sooner. She seemed to have forgotten in her planning, that she would have a hormonal teenager with her, and with him; her carefully laid plans went out the window. They had been in the car for only an hour when Henry began complaining. He complained he was hungry, and Emma handed him a cereal bar. He complained he was achy, and she handed him some paracetamol. He complained he was bored and she told him to play on his console. By the time he was complaining he was tired but couldn’t sleep, and that he needed the bathroom she told him to shut up. By the time he was switching the air on and off, complaining of being too hot then too cold, did Emma snap. She was stopped in traffic and so grabbed the stuffed animal that was sat against the edge of the windscreen and threw it at his head.

“Ma, what the hell?” Henry stared at her, eyes wide as Emma continued to glare at the road, traffic moving on as she put her foot down. Traffic had so far been good to them and Emma had been planning to stop after another hour, as they’d be closer to Storybrooke than Boston at that point but was unsure if Henry really needed a break before then. She glanced across at him, ready to ask him what he wanted to do, when she saw him turning the teddy over in his hands curiously. The car was silent, and Emma was unsure if she had upset him. She glanced at him again to see him with a soft smile as he looked between his mother and the stuffed teddy. “How come I’ve never seen this before? It looks like it’s been well loved… where did you get it?” He was almost cradling the teddy as if he could see how special it was to his mother.

“Where did you get this ma? How come I’ve never seen it before?” Emma thought back to the time that she first time she had made this journey with her son in her car, to take him back to his other mother. She didn’t know him then and she was far too distracted and unsure to tell him anything about her life at that time.

“I got that for my first birthday from the first people I called family. I’ve kept it for thirty years.” She paused as her throat caught, not through sadness, but at the idea she had finally found a family that wouldn’t get rid of her. “It’s the only thing that I kept of what they gave me.” Not wanting to get into an emotional conversation when she was feeling self-conscious, she took note of the services that were coming up, indicating to get into the right lane to be able to enter them. She needed time to compose herself, and thought she could do it best with some coffee and sugary treats. Henry could sense her reticence and decided not to question it any further, instead placing the teddy back where it had sat, just on the opposite pillar. When they pulled into a space and got out the car, Emma was surprised when Henry wrapped his arms around her as they headed towards Starbucks. She quickly picked some snacks and a cheap coffee up before making her way back to the car, knowing Henry would be a few minutes using the bathroom and waiting in line for proper coffee. She pulled the stuffed teddy from where it was sat and held it for a second, closing her eyes at the memories that rushed through her and without a second thought, she opened the glove compartment and placed it inside. She was not dwelling on the past, but instead focusing on the future with the people she loved.

\---

They arrived back in Storybrooke a little later than Emma had wished, having spent some time in the services and then enjoying the drive in the uncharacteristic sunny weather. Emma had driven the back streets, not wanting anyone to see the bug and inform Regina she was back, and had parked at the back of some new houses, that had been built when the people from the Land of Untold Stories had arrived. Though it was sunny, the wind from the sea meant it wasn’t exactly warm, and the weather in Boston had been chilly and so the duo donned Boston University hoodies that Emma had purchased for the expected cold weather as they moved from the car to the mansion. They had decided to park around the back to avoid being noticed by Regina if she were to return early, a measure that Emma didn’t expect, but planned for anyway.

Emma knew that Regina had expected them to spend Saturday in Boston and drive back Sunday to join her for dinner, and so, knowing the other woman would likely be having a salad and wine for dinner, she decided to cook something more plentiful to make sure she ate a real meal. She hoped to surprise the other woman when she arrived home from work, but as they had not picked up any groceries and could not risk going to the store, they had to make do with ingredients that were already there; deciding on a simple paella.

\---

Henry, not wanting his Ma to get all the credit for the meal if it was indeed edible, decided to help her and the pair together had all the ingredients prepped and the seafood cooked as they danced along to the popular song that was playing on the radio. Emma had been digging around in the refrigerator for ingredients to make a dessert when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and she heard the front door close with a click. She was surprised she heard the noise over the radio, but she knew it was Regina at the door from the tingling in her chest, and assumed that she was just attuned to the other woman’s presence. She was surprised that the woman had taken such care to close the door quietly when the next thing she heard was the booming voice of the mayor.

“WHO’S THERE?” Emma turned to see Henry drop the tongs he was holding, eyes wide as he stared up at his mother. “You may as well come out, the sheriff is on his way!” Emma stepped to the window to switch the radio off as Henry stood rooted to the spot as she went to greet the angry woman in the foyer. She walked out of the kitchen slowly, not wanting to surprise the woman while she was angry, walking right into the barrel of a gun.

“What the fuck Regina? Jesus Christ!” Emma jumped back, hand flying to her chest, feeling the speedy beating of her heart at the rush of adrenaline. It was not the first time she had been face to face with a weapon like that, but it was the first time it had happened in a place that she felt was home, by the people she thought was family. Regina dropped the gun quickly, it clattering to the wooden floor with a noise as loud as a gunshot and Emma jumped back once again, the noise bringing flashbacks from her bail bondsperson days. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing, as Regina stepped forward to close the gap, concerned at the panic Emma was displaying. She wanted nothing more than to fling herself at the other woman and hold her tightly, but from Emma’s stance, she knew it would not be appropriate. Instead she held her hands up and spoke her name softly. The blonde finally opened her eyes, glancing warily at the older woman. Regina spoke again, wanting to take hold of the woman, but not wanting to stress her further.

“Emma, I’m so sorry. My neighbour said she saw hooded people breaking into the house, and I just didn’t know what to do. Normally I’d call you but I thought you were still in Boston and…” She paused, waiting for Emma to acknowledge what she was saying and she saw the tension melt from her shoulders. She waited still, until Emma was the one who initiated contact. The embrace was strong and lasted for some moments before they separated. Regina was blushing at the embarrassment she was feeling and Emma was feeling slightly embarrassed at her own reaction. She could see that Regina was avoiding her gaze and she tilted her chin up before pressing their lips together. The pair had been in the foyer for less than two minutes, but the noise had startled Henry who’d left the kitchen to stand in the doorway watching his two mothers. He was shocked when he saw them kissing dropping the mug of coffee he had made for his mother in his surprise, the smashing noise of the ceramic making the adults jump apart. Regina’s eyes widened at her son having witnessed their shared kiss and without stopping to talk, turned on her heel and ran up the stairs to her room, the door slamming behind her.


	39. February 12th 2017

**February 12th 2017 10:36**

_My dear Regina_

_I feel like I should apologise about yesterday. I truly didn’t mean to upset you._

_I know you heard me knocking but as I’m assuming you didn’t want to talk, I took Henry to stay with my parents. I wanted him to spend the time I have in Storybrooke with you but I suppose I can understand why you felt that was not a good idea. Henry, as I have told you over text, will be returning to the mansion to stay there while I stay with my parents. I see that you are not wanting for me to be around you right now and I understand. Not that I am happy about it, because I came to see you of course. I didn’t want to leave you alone. I wanted to be there for you in any way that I could be but you ignoring me… well I have to admit that it hurt. What could I do? If you had waited thirty seconds you would have heard Henry say that he is not upset at the thought of us, that he is actually quite excited._

_I guess my question is… well is it me that you’re embarrassed about? The thought of associating yourself personally and romantically with a dumb, blonde, uncouth orphan that puts you off? I get it. It’s been the reason with others. Maybe I thought you were different. Maybe I expected too much of… no. I’m not going there. You are not that person anymore. But guess what. Neither am I._

_This was not the way I wanted this to go. I’m upset I guess. I can’t help but feel offended._

_But on the other hand I completely get it. I met your mother. I understand._

_I just want to tell you that Henry is happy that you seem happy. He said it. Those words. To my face. It got me thinking. He’s right. I am happy with you. I thought we were both getting to a good place. Now who knows?_


	40. February 13th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tomorrow is the big date! You excited? It's my longest chapter yet :')

**February 13th 2017**

_The music that was playing was almost ethereal, and the sight of Emma walking towards her had her breath catching in her throat. She caught the eye of Henry who was standing beside her who smirked and handed her a lace handkerchief. It was only then that she realised she was crying, and when she looked to the blonde again, her smile blossomed automatically, as she noticed tears in the eyes of the other woman. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as Emma reached where she was standing, and she was struck then by the immense beauty that was Emma Swan._

A gasp pulled Regina out of the dream of marrying the woman who’d bought her reason for living into existence. She found that she was uncomfortably warm to the point of perspiring and her heart was racing. She wiped the sweat from her brow and pressed her hand against her chest, trying to calm her beating heart. It was Monday, normally she would be up now to shower and get ready for her day but she had booked a few days off work to make up for all of the overtime she had worked the previous week, as well as to spend time with her son and his other mother, knowing that the blonde would be visiting. Well that had been the plan before she’d put her foot in it with Emma. She hadn’t seen Emma or Henry since they had got back from Boston, but she was excited to spend the next few days with the pair. She pulled her phone off charge and checked it, seeing no missed calls or texts. She’d had multiple from them both the day before but was too embarrassed to admit how she had overreacted. Henry had text her asking if he could come home, and she had told him to spend as much time with his other mother as he could before she went back to Boston, and even after he had told her he was not upset by what had happened, she didn’t want him to come back while she was still trying to process everything that had gone on recently. She had done a lot of thinking the day before and had made some decisions, and she was excited to share them with Emma. She was ready to text Emma and invite her over so they could talk when she heard clattering downstairs.

She began to panic and looked around for the gun she thought she had left on the bedside table next to her before she took a deep breath, realising it was more likely she was overreacting than that someone was actually trying to break into her house. Part of her had assumed that after her overreaction the other day, Emma would have just gone back to Boston, but she also knew how much Emma had changed in her time in Storybrooke, and that she wasn’t the runner she was those years ago.

Deciding to forgo her shower temporarily until she had made some coffee, she pulled her robe from behind the door and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders. She made her way downstairs, avoiding the step that creaked looking to the front door. It appeared to still be locked and she was confused as she was still hearing noises from the kitchen, much like at the weekend. Somehow that thought caused her to relax, knowing it was more than likely Emma in her kitchen, than someone that would actually break in to the Evil Queens house.

She moved forward and peeked into the kitchen, shocked to see her favourite blonde plating up what looked like Granny's pancakes, adding a single flower into a small vase also sat on the tray. She picked it up with a self-satisfied smile and moved to the doorway, before noticing a timid Regina in the doorway. She smiled reassuringly, trying not to feel disheartened at the look on the brunette's face. "Shit, Gina, I was trying to surprise you!"

Regina glared, despite the warm feeling spreading through her heart. "I think Saturday demonstrated that I do not like surprises, Miss Swan." Emma's smile fell and she stepped back to the island, placing the tray atop it. Emma knew Regina was still raw about the past couple of days, and she'd been upset herself the previous night when Regina had refused her entry to the house after Emma suggested they tell Henry about their budding relationship.

Without looking at Regina, Emma grabbed her jacket from where it was slung over the island and went to move past the mayor on her way out. She wasn't expecting the woman she loved to grab her wrist to prevent her leaving, instead spinning her into her arms. The kiss was quick but it stopped both women in their tracks as they stepped back from each other and just looked at each other.

"Emma, I…"

"Gina, this…"

Emma blushed awkwardly as Regina looked down at the floor. "Go ahead…" Regina nodded, trying to catch Emma's eye.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I hate how this weekend turned out. I wanted to have a week for us, and Henry… I was going to suggest we tell him after tomorrow, I was just scared… I figured he'd assume I'd done something to you. I've been told enough times that nobody could truly love me and…"

Emma frowned and stepped closer to Regina again. "I just want to tell you Regina, that no amount of arguing and fighting with you will make me run away. I'm done with that, I thought I'd done enough to prove that to you…" Regina looked up at Emma with tears in her eyes.

"I just want Henry to be happy, and I hoped that would be happy with both of his moms… I never expected us to end up like… this. I never imagined spending my Valentine's Day with you Em…" Emma pulled the brunette into her arms again, much like Saturday and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"I already told you Regina, our boy just wants you to be happy, and if our little family of three makes you happy, then our little family is what you shall have." She smiled as the mayor lay her head on her shoulder. They both jumped as the front door slammed, and Regina pushed Emma away, ignoring the dirty look the sheriff shot her way. Henry quickly made his way into the kitchen and frowned when he saw his moms glaring at each other. He stepped closer to the woman who raised him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, smiling reassuringly at her.

"Mom, we were supposed to be spending this weekend together before your big date tomorrow…" Regina shot a scowl to Emma who shrugged with a grin. "I just… I've wanted you two to get together for years now, I can't believe it took you so long… I hope you know I would never judge you mom. I love you, and I love ma, and I think you two could love each other…" Regina didn't say anything, instead just hugged her son and looked across at the woman she shared a son with, not breaking eye contact this time.

The moment was over when Emma's stomach rumbled, and the mother-son pair glanced at the blonde as they burst into a fit of giggles. Emma glanced at the pancakes on the counter and huffed, looking to Regina, the puppy-dog eyes out in full force. "What do you say Gina, Granny's for breakfast?" With a look to Henry, she saw him pulling the same face and nodded, unable to hide her smile.

Deciding she could forgo her shower until that evening, Regina ran upstairs to change. She wanted to spend as much time with her son and Emma as possible, knowing that she would have to return to Boston at some point. She didn’t want to keep them waiting and so opted for some jeans and one of her more casual blouses, refusing to complete her outfit with anything other than her signature heels. She decided to give herself a light layer of makeup, not comfortable enough yet to go makeup free in front of Emma, or the town. She knew the blonde would be wearing her armour, her jacket, and so believed she should be allowed the same.

It was unseasonably sunny when they stepped out of Mifflin, Henry deliberately walking in front of them by a few steps to give them some privacy. Regina was still trying to keep up a conversation with the pair, not wanting Henry to think she was ignoring him, but she stopped when Emma took her hand and came to a stop, Regina stopping as she met resistance. She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the grin that popped up on her face, shaking her head as she pulled Emma alongside her. They remained holding hands as they walked into the busy diner.

Emma waited for the normally composed former evil queen to dash from the diner at the looks they were receiving, and was surprised when Regina pulled the blonde closer and kissed Emma lightly on the cheek. They heard a gasp from behind them as the ringing of the doorbell announced someone had entered the diner. The three of them turned as one, and this time it was Emma who stepped away from Regina as she noticed her mother, wide eyed, staring at them.


	41. February 14th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me forever to edit, I hope I did it okay :')  
> My VDay was boring and uneventful, I hope yours were full of love, laughter and happiness. <3

**February 14th 2017**

Emma woke early the next morning, the thought of her upcoming date with who she believed was the love of her life waking her from dreams of spending the rest of her life with the other woman and their son. She was grinning like a fool before she was even fully awake and she sat up, looking around the spare room she had gone to bed in. Regina had almost suggested that they stay in the same room for the night, but the hidden romantic side of Emma wanted them to spend the night apart so the next day together would be all the more special.

They had spent the previous day together after Emma had been chastised in front of the whole diner by Snow for not telling her about their relationship sooner. She had made them sit at a booth while she called David, and the six of them had shared breakfast, Emma mostly quiet as she watched Regina interact with her little brother. She hadn’t seen how her parents seemed to be watching her, too smitten watching the one she loved. When they’d left the diner, Regina was the first one that Snow had embraced, and David had kissed her forehead and whispered to her that he was happy she was happy. Emma had merely blushed at the comment, more shy now about watching Regina, but unable to tear her eyes away as the brunette pressed kisses all over the baby’s face. After that, walking around the town was easier. Even though they were not officially in a relationship, they weren’t hiding their affection for each other, though Emma often had to stop herself from linking their fingers as they walked together. It was surprising how the acceptance of those they loved was enough to make their concerns wash away.

Emma was surprised at how well she had slept without the other woman, given that she had failed to do so for so long, but it seemed even being near Regina, a room away, with the promise of spending all the next day with her lulled her into a sense of peace and security that had allowed her to drop off. She thought back to the previous evening where Henry had not so subtly informed them he knew what happened after a couple began a relationship and that he knew what came after dating, and he was fine with it, but the look on Regina’s face caused Emma to announce that she would be staying in the guest room for as long as she remained in Storybrooke, adding quietly so that Regina didn’t hear, that his mother deserved to be treated with the utmost respect, and that she would be doing all she could do to make sure his mother was comfortable. She had never been hugged as tightly from her son than at that time.

After dinner, Emma had gone to Henry's room under the guise of helping him with his homework, and the two had discussed what Emma had planned for the date. She had made lists of possible things that she could do with Regina but she wanted Henry’s help to make sure she hadn’t planned anything that Regina would hate. She wanted to spoil the older woman and treat her like a queen, partly she hoped to allow for more dates in the future. Henry had suggested a picnic and even helped her create a list of food options that she could collect to take somewhere with Regina. The plan was for Emma to spend the day with Regina, and for Henry to spend the afternoon with Violet, out for pizza and a movie before Emma spent the evening with Regina and Henry before she had to go back to Boston.

Emma looked around at the guest room she was sat in, trying to decide whether she should wake Regina up or let her sleep. She had had two attempts over the past week to make Regina breakfast and they had both failed, so she could try again, but she didn’t want to tempt fate. She dressed quickly, donning only a sports bra, tank and running shorts, it being early enough she figured she could go for a run and get back in time to make Regina breakfast at a reasonable time. She tiptoed out of her room, not wanting to disturb the other woman if she was still sleeping, deciding to go down the other staircase to try and avoid making noise and was out the back door in moments. Her run was short but refreshing, the fresh air boosting her mood and energy for the day ahead. She was surprised when she got back to the kitchen that Henry was up, still dressed in his Avengers pyjamas, flipping what appeared to be French toast on the stove. Emma wanted to chastise the teen for cooking before she realised that he was no longer the 10 year old boy that had turned up at her apartment and that he was more than capable of cooking under Regina’s tuition. She heard a soft mumbling from the corner and after a few seconds noticed Henry was listening to the audiobook from one of 'The Ranger's Apprentice' collection, a series of books he'd been collecting since he was a kid, and began re-reading when he heard the author was writing another. She wanted to make him aware of her presence, but instead just stood back and watched as he flipped the toast and cracked another egg in the bowl.

"I know you're there, ma, you can’t exactly shut the door quietly when you come in…" Emma pouted as she made her way fully into the kitchen pressing the iPod to stop the audiobook.

"What are you doing kid? I was gonna make your mom breakfast…"

Henry turned to face his blonde mother and grinned. "Ever since I was a little kid my mom made me breakfast on Valentine's. She said that I would always be her special little valentine. I know that that was just because I was a kid, and now I'm older and she has relationships… I just wanted to do something nice for her. And you, I guess." Emma grinned at his embarrassment as he tacked her on to the end of his sentence and grabbed a piece of already cooked French toast, nibbling on the corner. She began to wash some berries to put with the toast. After it was plated, Henry took his breakfast, and made his way upstairs, leaving Emma to go and get Regina up so they could eat breakfast together, making Emma promise to tell the other woman that Henry had been involved in the breakfast making process.

\---

Emma paused outside Regina’s door. She’d tried to be quiet again as she’d walked up the stairs, but she figured Henry hadn’t been the quietest, and if she wasn’t before, the older woman would definitely be awake by now. She knocked carefully, stepping back in shock at how quickly the door sprung open, the other woman wearing a robe, on the other side of the door, a shy smile gracing her features.

Emma smiled awkwardly at the ground, for some reason embarrassed as if she’d caught Regina in a state of undress and she looked down at the floor as she began to rub the back of her neck.

“I Uhhh… Henry made breakfast and I… well its downstairs if you want to join me?” Regina stepped forward as if she could sense Emma’s embarrassment, cupping the woman’s elbow to take her hand, pulling the door closed behind her as Emma swung her arm back down. Regina took Emma’s hand and the pair walked down the stairs together. The blonde didn’t notice the look Regina gave her as she squeezed her hand, the thought of their upcoming date distracting her and making her grin widely.

Regina was surprised at the layout in front of her as they got to the kitchen. Emma had set the table with a single rose in a vase between them, and a little wrapped gift at the corner of her mat. She blushed at the arrangement and sat in the seat that Emma gestured to her. Emma had thought at first that it was all a little much for a first date, but having sought relationship advice from her mother she had been told that it was the small gestures that Regina would appreciate.

Regina's smile grew as Emma pulled out her chair for her, and grasped her cup of coffee tightly when it was poured. The blonde sat opposite her sons other mother, and before she could say anything, she poured a small dash of syrup over half the toast, spooning some fresh berries over the other side. The brunette glared at the former sheriff and pushed her plate away, frowning as Emma poured a generous helping of syrup over her own plate, picking up a few strawberries.

The mayor shook her head as Emma shot her the puppy-dog eyes, glaring, though it was not serious. "Come on Gina, just try it with the syrup. Live a little…" With a roll of her eyes, Regina picked up her fork and cut off a tiny piece of toast and syrup. When she tried it, her eyes widened and she cut off a bigger piece, eating that quickly. Emma grinned and dug into her own food, watching Regina as she ate. She paused as Regina licked her lips, catching a drop of syrup and glanced down self-conscious as Regina noticed the blonde watching her.

When they had finished, Emma picked up the plates before Regina could move and quickly began to wash the dishes. She wanted to give the mayor a day she could enjoy, and not have to worry about anything. After the dishes were done, and both of them had gone up to change properly, the couple met downstairs, Henry joining them at the same time. He had planned to stay at home and study for a few hours before going to pick Violet up for their date, and so Regina warned him to behave and Emma warned him to 'treat Violet right' as they left the mansion.

Regina was about to make a sarcastic comment about riding in the 'death trap' when Emma reached for Regina's hand, walking away from the bug that was parked outside the house. They walked in companionable silence until Regina noticed they were heading towards the stables, when she looked towards Emma who was hiding a grin. "You bought me riding? I've not been riding for years!" Emma nodded, squeezing Regina's hand lightly. It was one thing she had been able to plan herself, with no help from anyone.

"Yeah, Henry said you took him when he was young. He said you missed it…" She paused as they neared the entrance, stopping in her tracks. She wasn't sure if Regina knew of her hatred of the beasts, but was determined to give it a go so Regina could enjoy herself. As if she could sense her hesitation, Regina once again took her partners hand. She could sense the hesitation, but she could also see the determination that she was going to do it no matter what. Still, she wanted to give her an opportunity, an out that she could take.

"You know Miss Swan, if you are not ready to get on a horse then we do not have to go riding today… We can simply get you acquainted with a horse, and go riding another time." Emma shook her head, determined not to look like a coward in front of her crush. She had planned they would go riding, and so they were going riding. They needed to work up an appetite for that picnic, though that was not something Emma was about to share.

"No, I can do this. I just might need you to hold my hand…" She bit her lip, looking shyly towards her date who was shaking her head in mirth, glaring until Emma started to laugh at the situation.

"Well Miss Swan, if you're determined to ride today, I guess you can ride with me. At least I can stop you being trampled by a horse." The petrified look on Emma's face made Regina chuckle and it took the brunette a few minutes to show Emma that she was joking, and that as long as she was careful and treated the horses’ right, she was perfectly safe. They spent the next while getting Emma used to the horse which Regina called Artax, and the horse Emma. When Emma was comfortable around him, the couple climbed on to the horse, Regina helping Emma, and set off out of the stables slowly, Emma's arms tight around Regina's waist.

\---

They spent the next few hours riding, slowly at first around the paddock, before increasing speed and then moving out into the wooded area. Before Emma knew it they were galloping through the trees, Emma undoubtedly having the time of her life. She was still holding onto Regina with a death grip, but all the blonde could focus on was the smell of Regina's apple shampoo as tendrils of the brunette's hair tickled her nose, the cold wind blowing against her skin and the intense feeling of freedom she couldn’t identify as ever having had before.

When the blonde finally realised what time it was, she leaned her chin on Regina's shoulder whispering into her ear. "You know it's getting late, and I prepared lunch…" She smirked smugly as the mayor shivered in her grasp and released her grip from Regina's shirt, pressing her hands against her flat stomach. She chucked, almost missing Regina's quiet moan as she vibrated against her. Emma was proud of herself that she had managed to spend so much time around the horses, and she was feeling something she wasn’t used to, something she could only describe as content, to see how the fresh air, the freedom, being around the horses had affected Regina. She had never seen her so care free as she had in those few hours.

They were soon back at the stables, Emma reluctantly released Regina and slid off the horse, holding out her hand for Regina, helping her down. Regina turned back to the horse to stroke his mane, raising her brow as Emma didn't release her hand. For a few minutes, the couple stood hand in hand, brushing the horse until Emma's stomach rumbled, loudly. Regina laughed, dropping Emma's hand and stepping away from Artax. "Well Miss Swan, I believe you said you prepared lunch. Not that that fills me with much joy but…" Emma took Regina's hand again, the feeling of their linked fingers already too familiar to stop. "Come on Gina… it's a picnic. And I didn't cook any of it myself so there's no risk of food poisoning…"

With their hands still joined, the couple made their way out of the stables, heading in the direction of the town hall. When Regina looked confused towards Emma, the blonde merely grinned and began to swing their linked hands between them. They were soon at the front of the town hall, but instead of walking in the front door like Regina expected, the former sheriff pulled her around the side of the building to the courtyard, where a picnic blanket was laid out under the apple tree. Regina stopped in her tracks, turning to face the blonde with her mouth hanging open.

Emma grinned like an overexcited school girl, and pulled Regina along to the blanket bouncing excitedly on the soles of her feet as the mayor sat and got comfortable. She ran quickly into the town hall, returning moments later with a picnic basket and some chilled sparkling water. She spread the picnic food she'd packed, all Regina's favourites courtesy of Henry and Granny, and poured Regina some water.

\---

The sun beamed down as the two picked at the food, Emma telling Regina stories about Boston, with the other telling stories of the calls she got from idiots as the mayor. More than once did Emma find herself staring at the woman in front of her, as the sun made her hair lighter, as she giggled at something the blonde said, as she ate her waldorf salad more daintily than Emma had ever seen, as she stared wistfully at the miniature tarte tatin's after stating she 'simply could not eat another bite', Emma was entranced.

Once they'd eaten, and the sun became a little too warm, Emma packed up the basket, as Regina went to the bathroom to freshen up, Emma moved the blanket closer to the trunk of the tree, and picked out the other blanket she'd stored in the basket, setting it on the other. When Regina returned, the blonde was sitting against the trunk, legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles, with the basket now inside and only glasses remaining. Beside Emma was a bottle of Regina's own apple cider that had been removed from her house the night before. The mayor stood, hesitant for a moment, unsure where she should sit, until Emma tapped the spot beside her smiling shyly.

Without a second thought, the once evil regal smoothed out her dress and sat beside Emma, getting comfy quickly. Emma took her hand and linked their fingers as they both looked up to the sky, comfortable in each other's presence. It wasn't long before Emma was pointing out shapes that weren't there in the sky, most of which made Regina giggle. It was almost subconscious the way Emma began to rub circles on the back of Regina's hand with her thumb, but she was drawn out of her Regina-induced daydream as the brunette sighed happily, leaning her head on the blonde's broad shoulder. Emma knew in that moment, that there was no place she'd rather be.

\---

As the sun was beginning to sink in the sky, and Emma was laying on the blanket, her head in Regina's lap, the once evil queen was running her fingers through the blonde locks she could no longer keep herself from playing with. Emma was beginning to doze, her hair being played with was always a weakness when she jolted upwards, ignoring the frown from Regina.

"It's getting late. We should get back, see how Henry is doing. I can't believe you've not talked about how his date might be going all day…" Emma smirked as Regina glared.

"Well I'm sorry Miss Swan, I was having a rather spectacular date myself, and our son is more than capable of looking after himself…" Even as she was saying that, her eyes were betraying just how urgently she wished to go home to her son. The sheriff stood and held out her hand to Regina, who took it gratefully, leaving the blanket there to deal with another time. The two walked together, faster than a dawdle, still keeping a grip on each other's hand.

"Well Gina, I have to be honest, this isn't really the end of our date. Henry and I picked out some movies we know you like, and we bought some of that ridiculously expensive chocolate I know you like and we are going to sit in front of the TV as a family, and watch until we fall asleep…" Emma bit her lip as Regina didn't respond, until she glanced at her and saw the normally composed mayor grinning like a fool.

"That sounds perfect."

\---

Unbeknownst to Emma, Henry had planned his own day, and though his mothers' believed he would be joining the watching sappy movies and eating overpriced chocolate, Henry had planned to go and stay at his grandparents, watching Neal while his ma's mom and dad enjoyed their own little Valentine's date; to give the mayor and former sheriff some alone time. Snow and Charming had been excited at the prospect to spend the day with their youngest, taking him to the park and eating at their favourite spot, Granny's before having their own alone time with a babysitter they trusted willing and able to spend the night with their toddler. Snow had informed Henry that their initial plan had been to take Neal down to Boston to spend some time as a family, and Snow had been pleasantly surprised to see Emma and Regina hand in hand at Granny's, knowing now they'd have some family time before she left.

When Emma and Regina returned to the mansion, they saw a note from Henry resting on the table in the entryway, outlining his plan for their evening and informing them he would be spending the night with his grandparents. He told them his date had gone well and not to contact him. Emma frowned at the note and sighed, stepping away from Regina.

"I guess that means I should be heading out…" She stuffed her hands in her pocket, suddenly shy. "I had a wonderful time today Gina, I hope we can do it again sometime." This time it was Regina who sighed.

"Emma, you can still stay, we'll watch movies, and we'll stuff ourselves with chocolate." Her smile was contagious, as she almost dragged her into the family room where a pile of DVD's were set. While Regina chose one and started the DVD player, Emma grabbed the down blanket from the guest room and quickly changed into her pyjamas. She moved to the kitchen to make some hot chocolates while Regina changed, and soon they were cuddled under the blanket, hot chocolate in hand. This time, it was Emma's head that fell on to Regina's shoulder and they spent the rest of 'Sleepless in Seattle' like that.

The next movie was Emma's choice, and as soon as 'The Proposal' started playing, Regina shifted positions so she was leaning against the broad blonde and soon she was asleep. Emma felt the weight increase against her, and huffed as her arm began to tingle with pins and needles. Slowly she moved it to around Regina's shoulders, and only when she was sure the brunette was in a deep sleep, did she whisper against her hair.

"I love you…"


	42. February 15th 2017

**February 15th 2017**

It was the feeling that she was sleeping on rocks that roused Regina from sleep. She wasn't in her bed like she expected to be, but was instead laying against Emma's chest on the sofa in the family room. She sat up carefully so as not to wake the blonde and turned to face her, unable to stop the smile that broke over her face as she though back to their date. She reached over and grabbed her phone from the coffee table to check the time and saw that it was a little after twelve, signalling Valentine's Day was officially over.

The mayor pouted at that and considered just lying back down against her new favourite cushion and trying to fall back asleep, but the muscly sheriff was not all that comfortable. She picked up the mugs from the table and tiptoed out of the room to clean them, debating calling Henry to see how he was doing. She had no sooner left the mugs to drain before she felt she was being drawn back to the family room, to her favourite blonde.

She carefully lifted the blonde's legs atop the sofa and recovered her with the blanket. As much as she wanted to lay back down in Emma's arms, she knew they would both be better for it in the morning if they got some decent sleep. Before she grabbed another blanket and settled on the recliner, Henry's favourite chair, she rounded the other side of the sofa and kissed Emma's forehead, brushing some hair from her face, before muttering to the almost comatose blonde.

"I love you…"


	43. February 16th 2017

**February 16th 2017**

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 16/02/17 09:17

Subject: Last night…

_Hey you :)_

_So in case it wasn’t obvious, I just wanted to tell you that I have had the best time with you over the last couple of days. Like seriously, I could list them as some of the top days of my entire life. I know you know this but if Charming hadn’t called me in for help on this case then I’d be spending all my time finding the best ways to annoy you. But then I figured, hey, I can find ways to annoy you from here. So I will._

_Now this is the important bit. Are you ready?_

_I miss you. And if you miss me too I would certainly welcome a response. I mean… even if you don’t I’ll keep bugging you._

_Your favourite sheriff ;)_

\---

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 16/02/17 09:53

Subject: Pay attention…

_(…to your job) Miss Swan,_

_I could see your smug grin while you wrote that whole email Emma. I don’t think smugness is very becoming in a woman trying to woo the mayor of the town do you?_

_Well guess what. I do miss you. I'd much rather you were here distracting me. Although as mayor I cannot allow Storybrooke's officers to be distracted from their job protecting the town. Despite that, I would welcome communication from you. What’s more, I want to see you._

_No, that is not an excuse to stop working and come over, sit back down. But after work. What would you like for dinner tonight? Henry said pasta, so I was thinking of a making baked ziti, but if your stomach can only handle grilled cheese, I guess I could stretch to that._

_Text me your answer about dinner, but don't reply to this email. I'm sure there are some criminals you need to be chasing. If you really need me, text me, but don’t deprive the town of the wonderful work you do._

_REgina._

_\---_

Regina sighed as she looked back down to her paperwork. It had been ten minutes since she had responded to Emma's email and she still hadn't received a response. She knew that she had told the other woman not to email and instead to text but she’d hoped that the blonde would ignore her request. She was hoping for a little more playful flirting but it seemed the blonde had really taken her advice.

A knock on the door drew her out of her daydream about the past few days she'd spent with the blonde as she expected her secretary to ring through with who was at the door. When no announcement came, Regina put the lid back on her pen, sitting back in her chair.

"Come in!"

The door opened to show Emma, dressed in the sheriff uniform the mayor had introduced while she was gone, and her mouth dropped open. She watched as Emma walked up to her desk and around the side, allowing herself to be pulled up so they were almost nose to nose.

"Well you asked for a distraction Madam Mayor… here I am…" Regina couldn't help it as her gaze dropped the blonde’s lips and in the next second, she was pulled against her strong frame as their lips met for the first time in a long time.


	44. February 17th 2017

**February 17th 2017 23:02**

_Gina,_

_I don't know how I will ever be able to leave here after last night… I'm writing this as you sleep beside me, only it's not like last time. I can't stop just… looking at you. Right now the moonlight is making your skin glow. You have the most perfect skin Gina._

_I wish I could tell you I loved you to your face, but I know it would not be the right time for it._

_I…_

**February 17 th 2017 23:10**

_I thought you were gonna wake up just then but you did the cutest little snore and stayed asleep._

_I swear Gina, I don't know if I'll be able to go to Boston now I know what it's like to be with you..._

_I guess I'll write to you tomorrow Gina, cos right now I just want to fall asleep with my arms around you…_

_Your sheriff_


	45. February 18th 2017

**February 18th 2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 18/02/17 08:23

Subject: Early morning musings…

_This annoying blonde that I know,_

_I have had the best week with you. There's no point beating around the bush, because you are going back to Boston tomorrow and I am going to miss you. I know you will miss me, you’ve told me enough and to be honest, I think it’s obvious that I like your company. I mean, it’s crazy, how this has all seemed to happen so fast but honestly, I’ve been holding myself back from making decisions on things that are right for me. So no more._

_I have to admit it will be hard. I know you've been a part of our lives for years, but this week it seems you've just fit right into place. It seems that you have ended up right where you were meant to be, and if that is the case, then I want you to remain here. With Henry. With me._

_It was ridiculously difficult for me to leave you in my bed this morning, but I figured if I didn't, we'd not leave the house till tomorrow._

_I expect a reply when you get to work Emma, we need to discuss my upcoming plans to visit Boston…_

_I… miss you._

_The wonderful woman in charge of this town._

\---

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 18/02/17 10:49

Subject: How's it going?

_Slightly aggravating woman who makes my heart happy_

_I really don't want to leave… If it wasn't important, I wouldn't._

_Regina, I never thought I would feel this way about someone, with Neal, and Graham and… Killian… it was never like this. This isn't something I really feel comfortable with discussing over email._

_I'd love if you came to visit Boston, but I wouldn't expect you to leave Henry, and I wouldn't expect you to drag him along; he has school and you have a whole town to run, as you like to keep reminding me._

_Now, onto the most important matter. Lunch. Do you want me to bring something to you from Granny's or do you wanna take a break from all the paperwork and we can go for a walk or something?_

_I… miss you too Gina. But we literally saw each other a few hours ago so._

_The woman who slayed dragons and shit. (P.S. I just want to tell you that I hate Em as a nickname, much like you and Gina, except when you say it, it doesn’t seem so bad. Though if you ever call me Emmy, I will learn how to conjure fireballs, if only to throw them at you.)_


	46. February 19th 2017

**February 19th 2017**

Emma huffed as her alarm vibrated under her pillow, waking her out of a dream where she and Regina had been at the dog pound, choosing a puppy together. She'd been back in Storybrooke a week and knew that she had to return to Boston, sooner rather than later, meaning if she didn’t leave now, she never would. It was strange, she lived in Storybrooke, and every time she visited she found it harder to leave, but circumstances meant she had to be in Boston for at least a little longer, a big change from those years ago when she’d wanted to skip out of Storybrooke immediately after arriving and return to Boston. The same two people who had made her want to run were now the people she couldn’t bear to leave.

She was worried about leaving again. She hated the back and forth to Boston and that Regina felt some kind of obligation to come out to her and she wanted to make sure it wasn’t going to continue for so long. She hoped that this trip, though perhaps lengthy was the last one either of them would have to take for a while, and that soon she would be able to settle down with the people she considered family without having to take long breaks away from them.

She didn’t want to wake Regina, knowing that the resulting conversation they would have would likely be intense and probably more than she could bear with the emotions that were swirling inside her. She couldn’t believe at just how close they had got over the past week and knew from then on they would only get closer, or so she hoped. Deciding the best thing would be to leave before Regina woke, she turned in the bed, only to find herself face to face with wide, enquiring eyes.

"Oh, hey. How long have you been awake?" Emma paused at Regina's hesitant frown.

"Only an hour or so… couldn't really sleep… Kept thinking about tomorrow morning and not waking up beside you…" Regina paused as Emma leaned forward and pressed their lips together as if it was the most natural thing in the world, which, after their past few days together, it seemed to be.

"Gina, you know I'll only be back in Boston for a little longer, soon I'll be back, for good. Maybe then we could do this whole dating thing properly." Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde's smirk and rolled onto her back, sitting up. The duvet slipped at the motion, and Emma grinned as she saw the nude form of the woman she loved. She grabbed Regina's wrist and pulled the annoyed woman towards her, biting her lip to hold her grin. Regina giggled as she lay back down with the sheriff, pulling the duvet over them properly, as she lowered her lips to Emma's.

\---

In the time that followed the mayor's and the sheriff's date, the couple and Henry had become more of a family than ever before. At least that's what it felt like to Regina. As she watched the other mother of her son hug said child tightly, she felt a pang in her chest at the thought of them not seeing each other for so long.

She could see that Henry was struggling as much, if not more than she was, at the fact he had to say goodbye to his mother, again. If she and Emma hadn't got so close over the past week, she'd likely of informed Emma that she should not keep dropping in and out of Henry's life whenever she felt like it. But she knew, after just that one week that she could not stay away from the blonde for that long, and so they would have to just make it work. Somehow. She also could see that the situation was hurting the blonde as much as it had been hurting them, and a comment on her parenting skills was not necessary nor beneficial.

A soft hand on her arm drew her out of her musings and she looked into the beautiful green eyes of the saviour, who was watching her knowingly. "If this is a problem Gina, we can stick to the emails… I'm sure I'll be done in a month or so." Regina remained frowning, unsure of what Emma was getting at. "Or if you're thinking twice about… us… then I get that too. Henry is the priority and…" The happiness that was shining in Emma’s eyes had faded at the clear hesitation of the other woman, and Regina felt her gut clench at the thought of upsetting the woman.

This time it was Regina that initiated the kiss to shut the other up, either not realising or not caring that their son was still in the room. "I love you, you stupid idiot, I'm not rethinking anything, I'm just going to miss you!" Regina hadn't expected to say it, Henry hadn't expected to hear it, and neither of them expected Emma to drop to the floor and start convulsing.


	47. February 20th 2017

**February 20th 2017**

Regina shifted to try and alleviate the ache in her back as she remained sat at Emma’s bedside, both of her hands holding one of Emma’s. Regina sat at the blonde's bedside, keeping hold of her hand. It had been almost 8 hours since she had been rushed to the hospital via the town's only ambulance and neither Regina nor Henry had left her side since then. She looked around at the stark room, trying to avoid looking at the woman whom she’d come to rely on so heavily. The beeping was incessant and was aggravating Regina to her core but she was not going to move from that spot until Emma was awake.

Henry was asleep on the chair in the other side of Emma's bed, his head resting on his arms, leaning against Emma's legs. Regina had been fighting the sleep and wanted to at least see Emma awake before she did let herself go to the exhaustion. She was still waiting on some results from the doctor and didn’t want to miss him coming in.

The blonde had been taken for a scan almost immediately on arrival, and, though Whale refused to confirm, Regina had heard a nurse whispering that Emma had suffered another seizure in the scanner. The mayor sat up in her chair, stretching as best she could without dropping Emma's hand and groaned as her back cracked from sitting in one position for too long. She fidgeted for a few moments before finding a position she was comfortable with, and leaned closer to Emma, using her other hand to brush the blonde's hair from her face. She couldn't stop thinking about dropping to her knees as she watch Emma seize, while Henry had run for a phone and began to call 911. She'd remained by her side in the ambulance as Henry had called Emma's parents, and as people came and went. She only took her eyes off of the other woman as she was wheeled down the corridor and out of her sight.

Though she had tried, she found herself unable to keep her eyes open for much longer, and so she copied Henry's position, clasping Emma's hand tighter in both of hers, lying her head on the bed, facing up to the serene looking blonde. Though she was exhausted, the fact that Emma had not yet woken once, prevented Regina from falling asleep. She closed her eyes hoping she would drift, but all she could see behind her eyelids was Emma's face. She fidgeted for a while, pressing a kiss to Emma's hand as she folded her arms beneath her head and closed her eyes again. She was about to give up on attempting to sleep when she felt a warm hand pushing the hair that had fallen in her face. Her eyes blinked open quickly, and she jumped up when she saw Emma, watching her with a frown.


	48. February 24th 2017

**February 24th 2017**

Emma sighed as she shifted positions, dropping back against the pillow with a huff, using the device at her side to lift the bed so she was sat up comfortably. She was miserable and uncomfortable and desperate to get up and go for a walk. Regina had forbidden her to move from the bed, aside from getting up to use the bathroom, and although she was bored out of her mind, she figured she had better listen. Regina had even told the blonde that she was not allowed to get up to shower unless there was someone with her, not willing to risk another seizure and potential drowning if she was alone.

She groaned at the ache in her back from spending the last few days relatively immobile and looked at the clock to see when Regina was due back to allow her to shower. She’d been gone about twenty minutes already, having had taken Henry to school to make sure he had actually turned up. The first couple of days of the week, Regina had allowed Henry to stay in the hospital with Emma, who after another a seizure when she had woken, was kept in the hospital for monitoring. The Wednesday and Thursday had seen Henry visiting Emma in his school uniform and then pretending to go to school, before returning to the hospital when he was sure his other mother had gone to work.

That would have continued to work had Regina not brought Emma lunch from Granny's on the Thursday and walked in on Henry making a mad dash to the en-suite to hide when he heard her heels. Henry and Emma had both been given a stern talking to and after Regina had called Snow to come and take Henry back to school, the ever professional mayor had informed Emma that she 'may be sick but Henry's education came first'. Emma had been surprised then when Regina had broken down, telling Emma through her tears about how worried she was the past week.

The blonde smiled as she heard the tell-tale sign of the brunette walking down the corridor and turned as the door creaked open. Regina was smiling, holding up a box of pastries from Storybrooke's only bakery and a tray of coffees. The former evil queen had been relatively meek and quiet since the previous morning and had decided to take a few more days off to spend time with her son and his mother. Emma’s grin as she walked in the door caused butterflies to explode in her stomach, stopping her in her tracks to just look at the woman and she mentally cursed at herself for allowing her crush on the woman to distract her from what was going on.

She moved to sit down on the chair next to Emma's bed before Emma shifted to the side and patted the bed to allow Regina to sit beside her. When she did, Emma rested her head on her shoulder, humming in content as Regina handed her a cup. She was surprised to see that Emma hadn’t reached for the pastries, expecting the smile she had given had been aimed at the pastries. It was a pleasant surprise that she had ignored the sugary treat in favour of comfort from the brunette.

"So have you spoken to Whale? Does he have any answers for you yet?" Emma frowned at the wall in front of her, taking the proffered coffee and shaking her head at the bear claw that Regina picked out and offered her, making Regina hide a smile.

"Gina, stop worrying. It was just an infection. I am fine. Now the sooner I can get out of here the sooner I can get back to Boston…"

"…over my dead body!" Emma raised her brow as Regina interrupted her and she chuckled, shaking her head.

"I was going to say, I'm going so I can pack up my things, but now, seeing as you have forbidden me to go back, I am definitely going…." Regina laughed sarcastically, and Emma's good natured attitude soon turned sour as she felt the full force of Regina's glare piercing her skull. She turned to look at the brunette with a scowl.

"Regina I am fine, seriously. This was just a virus. You cannot stop me travelling, especially for my job!"

"Emma, if you leave this town, whatever you and I have… it's over."


	49. February 25th 2017

**February 25th 2017**

Emma had spent an hour filling Ruby in on the happenings of the past couple of months when she'd come to pick her up. Though she was yet to tell Regina, the medication that Whale had put her on meant no driving until she was stable, and so she had asked Ruby to drive her to Boston to pack up her apartment. Ruby had questioned everything, and Emma, despite being annoyed at Regina for trying to restrain her movements, she didn’t want to do anything that could put her in serious harm.

The revelation from the mayor the previous day had really thrown Emma for a loop; and, unwilling to upset or anger Regina any further she had agreed, and promised the mayor that she would not drive to Boston. Technically, she wasn't lying. She had called Ruby almost as soon as the brunette had left, and the wolf was immediately into the idea of a 'road trip!' as she called it.

Emma checked her phone again, unsure whether to be happy or upset that she had no texts from the mayor. It meant either, she hadn't noticed Emma had discharged herself, or she had, and was ignoring the blonde. She had decided not to tell the other woman of her plans, only realising that the idea of Regina walking into an empty room with no idea where she was would be a bad idea when she was already on the road. Seeing no texts from her either meant that she hadn’t yet realised she was gone or she was being true to her word and they were over. As much as she wanted to be her own woman, she really hoped it was the former.

"Hey… put your phone down. I have not seen you for weeks, and we are on a road trip…" Emma couldn't help but smile at Ruby's infectious laugh, and she switched her phone to silent and shoved it into her pocket, turning to her close friend. She was going to enjoy this time with her friend, assuming that when she returned from her trip, she wouldn’t be enjoying her time alone.

"So Ruby, tell me. What's going on in your life? How's Dorothy?" She settled back in her seat as Ruby's wolfish grin told her all she needed to know. Once Ruby got started talking about the love of her life there was no stopping her.

The rest of the journey seemed to be over rather quickly, after a pit-stop for bear claws and coffee for the now-cranky blonde. When she arrived at her apartment she checked her phone again and saw nothing from Regina but a missed call from Henry. Figuring he was now at Nicholas' as he informed her he would be, she decided against disturbing him to return his call, and huffed as her phone was grumpily pushed into her jacket pocket.

Ruby did most of the packing up of the car, powering quickly through as Emma asked her question after question about her love life, while supplying her with iced teas. About 6 hours after setting off from Storybrooke, they were back in the car, and heading towards the town. Emma made Ruby stop for a late lunch on their journey, again checking her phone. This time, seeing no response from Regina made her angry, and she threw her phone in the foot well, crossing her arms angrily across her chest. She knew that she deserved the silent treatment and hoped that it was just that as she made her way back to the woman she loved.

The pair played car games for the rest of the journey, Emma informing Ruby of the ultimatum Regina had given her the previous day, sharing her worries that they would return back and she would be asked to leave by the woman she admired. For the last hour, the blonde and her godmother were quiet, switching radio stations to fill the silence.

As they drew closer to the town line, Emma was filled with a sense of foreboding, and she crossed her arms tighter as she began to shiver. When Ruby parked outside Granny's, Emma got out of the car, spotting Regina leaning against her Mercedes as the other side of the road. She took a hesitant step towards her as the mayor, who looked slightly stressed stood up from her car, she walked slowly to her, unable to read the woman’s emotions. When Emma took that final step until she was in front of her, she prepared to start apologising and was surprised when strong arms wrapped around her neck.

"Oh my gods Em, where the hell have you been? I've been so worried! I got to the hospital and you were gone and Whale told me what you've been hiding from me and then you wouldn't answer your calls and I just…" Emma cut her off with a searing kiss, ignoring the fact they were standing in the middle of the street, grinning at the loud wolf whistle from behind her. She took a step back, taking Regina's hands, noticing they were shaking slightly.

"Gina, it's ok. I'm ok. I'm here and I'm fine and I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting 4 days to update caused me physical pain, because I just want to be writing and updating every day... I don't know how I'll manage when there are longer gaps :')


	50. February 26th 2017

**February 26th 2017**

Emma rolled over, and groaned as she stretched out. It took her a few seconds to get her bearings, and remember where she was. She sighed as she realised she was in Regina's guest room, it hadn't all been a dream. Regina had banished her to the guest room when they had sat down in discussion the previous afternoon and no amount of pouting or puppy dog eyes had changed her mind.

She sensed, rather than heard a presence behind her, and when she turned slowly she saw Regina stood in the doorway, coffee in hand, dressed only in her nightgown with a thin robe. Emma swallowed hard, looking straight at Regina to avoid her curious gaze getting her into trouble. She sat under the duvet and pulled her knees to her chest. "Gina, listen, I know what you said, but I didn't drive. I was there and back in a day and now I don't even have to go back to Boston for months!" Regina's expression didn't change, and the glare made Emma shrink back.

"I told you Emma, and you still went and… I spoke to Whale. You are damn lucky you weren't stupid enough to drive after Whale explicitly told you not too!" She paused and glared at the blonde harder, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" She put the coffee down on the bedside table and knotted her fingers together, looking anywhere but the blonde as she blinked away tears. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? I kind of zoned out after Whale mentioned 'seizure disorder' but I was definitely listening when he mentioned epilepsy and a possible brain tumour! So how do you think I felt, when I went to your room and saw it was empty, only for Grumpy of all… people... to tell me you'd driven off with Ruby!" Regina was crying now, and Emma frowned, kneeling up so she could wrap her arms around the woman she loved.

"I'm not leaving you Gina. You and Henry... you're stuck with me now."


	51. February 27th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as of today, I have finished editing the part of the story where I got up too (end of July 2017), which means from now I will be continuing it where I left off. I will be posting updates from where I left off on ffn .net and will continue with the daily (for the most part) updates on here.

**February 27th 2017**

Emma had spent a great deal of Monday avoiding Regina. Her house was plenty big enough to do that, but unbeknownst to the other, they were both missing each other's company. Regina had banned Emma from going to work at the station and had taken yet another day off to make sure she didn't. Emma had slept in, still feeling weak from her time in the hospital and the excursion to Boston while Regina had risen early like usual and made breakfast for Henry before seeing him out of the door. After that, Regina had gone to work in her study, and Emma had gone down to the family room to watch a movie, only leaving the room to use the bathroom and go to the fridge. She had debated going in to see Regina and talk to her at numerous times throughout the day, especially when she was channel surfing and landed on a medical show with a character who looked so much like the mayor.

At the other side of the house, the brunette had quickly given up on trying to perform her mayoral duties and had taken to doing some research into some of the things she had heard Dr Whale mention a couple of days previously. Trawling through pages and pages of links in the search engine had Regina biting her lip from trying not to cry. She printed some pages she wanted to show to Emma and went to leave the room, stopping suddenly when she saw Emma, fist raised as if she was about to knock on the door that Regina had just opened.

The couple both frowned at the other, as the brunette stepped back into her office and gestured for Emma to join her on the sofa. When they were sat, Regina handed the papers she had printed to the blonde and watched her as she flicked through them. Emma raised her brow at Regina as she landed on a page from a blog of someone whose partner had died.

"Gina, you really need to stay off the internet if this is the kind of garbage you're going to be looking up. Whale doesn't know everything. He was right with seizure disorder. Obviously. But this is a guy that tried to bring dead people back to life. You can't trust him to correctly diagnose a brain tumour without more tests. We just need to keep an eye on my meds and I won't have any more seizures." Regina was back to glaring at the blonde at her glib attitude.

"Emma, I lost Daniel. I've just found you and am damned if I'm gonna lose you too! But this isn't even about me! Think about how it would affect Henry if you died. He was strong when Neal died, but Emma, losing you would be a whole different story. I don't know how we'd survive if…"

"You're dying?" The voice from the doorway caused the couple to turn instantly, seeing their son stood there staring at them.


	52. February 28th 2017

**February 28th 2017**

After a deep, personal conversation with her son and her son's other mother, Emma had gone to visit her parents, figuring now her son knew, it was time to involve them. One thing she would never admit to her son was how worried she was that when she returned to the hospital for further tests the week after, there would be something genuinely wrong.

Of course her parents reacted the way she thought they would, and after telling them numerous times that she did not need them to attend the appointments with her, they insisted she spend the rest of the evening with them seeing as she'd be going back to Regina's and probably not returning for a while. She spent a couple of hours watching movies with her brother and when he was in bed she spent time with Snow and Charming, talking about everything except what they wanted to talk about. Before long Emma was yawning repeatedly, and it took little convincing from Snow to make her stay the night. With a quick goodnight text to Regina she settled into her old room and closed her eyes, almost instantly asleep, only for her to be woken moments later as the scent of apples filled the room. She didn't say anything as Regina appeared in front of her, instead moving from the centre of the bed so the mayor could slide in with her. They were both silent as they lay facing each other properly for the first time in over a week. The brunette placed a careful kiss onto the blonde's lips as Emma pulled Regina closer to her. No words were spoken as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

\---

"No… No… Gina, no…!" Regina startled awake as she heard her name, sounding somewhat pained as it fell from Emma's lips. When she opened her eyes she saw her faces was inches from the blondes which was contorted up in pain. A quick glance at the clock showed it was around 4am and that they had been asleep for almost 5 hours.

"Em…" She muttered the name softly, raising her arm to push the hair from her face, noticing it was matted, and the sheriff was too warm for her liking. She spoke louder, pushing her shoulder gently, still receiving no response. "EMMA!" Her tone this time was harsher, but she was not loud, not wanting to wake anyone else up.

Emma's eyes shot open, and they were panicked until they registered the woman in front of her. They instantly calmed and swam with love as she removed the mayor's hand from her forehead and placed a kiss to her palm. She smiled lightly, noting Regina's concerned look.

"Emma, you're burning up, we need to get you to see a doctor…" Emma shook her head and pulled Regina closer, laying her head on her shoulder.

"Gina, I'm just a little warm. You're a very warm person. Calm down." She snuggled closer and soon the blonde was back to sleep. Regina watched her for a number of minutes, grinning as Emma began to mutter in her sleep. He inane nonsense mumblings made the older woman smile, until her face dropped at the first clear sentence spoken.

"Why won't you just marry me Gina?"

**February 28 th**

Regina slept very little that for the rest of the night and was still awake when Emma woke up a few hours later. Her cheeks were flushed and she her eyes were a little glassy, but her face lit up when she saw Regina was still with her. Her smile quickly turned into a frown when she noticed how tired she looked.

"Wow, do I really snore so loudly that you couldn't sleep?" She was joking but her tone was concerned. The mayor shook her head and brushed the hair from the blonde's forehead again, using it as an excuse to check her temperature.

"Emma, you still have a temperature, you can't argue this time, you need to see a doctor." Emma rolled her eyes and sat up, turning her body to face Regina, crossing her legs.

"Chill out Gina, it's a temperature, not uncontrollable bleeding. I've been asleep under a duvet all night, and you're pretty hot yourself..." She grinned as Regina this time rolled her eyes.

"You used that one earlier Em, I'm still worried about you."

"Ah, so it was my sleep talking that kept you awake? Next time wake me up and we can have a girly heart to heart." The blonde looked around, only then noticing where she was. "Why am I at my parents' house? Did we fall asleep here?" The mayor's brow furrowed, confused at Emma's apparent lack of memory of the previous night.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Regina sat up and mimicked Emma's position.

"I dunno, talking to Henry after school… Did I get drunk? That would explain my nausea…" The brunette frowned again.

"Stay there. I need to go talk to your parents…" Emma pouted as Regina got out of the bed and moved towards the door, returning to the blonde to kiss her before she left the room.


	53. March 1st 2017

**March 1 st 2017**

"Ginaaaaaaa" Emma croaked, raising her voice enough to Regina could hear her, before wincing at the pain. She was curled up in the guest bedroom back at the mansion after Regina and Snow had confirmed Emma was suffering from the flu. She'd moved from her parents the previous day as to avoid infecting her little brother, and Henry had been banished there for a few days so he didn't catch it. She was about to call out again when Regina walked in, carrying a glass of orange juice, a cold compress and some flu medication.

Emma smiled despite how she was feeling, not used to seeing her walk around in sweats, make-up free, with her hair in a messy pony. Regina smiled as she did and sat down on the bed beside the blonde, stroking the hair from her face as she switched the compress on her head. She held the juice as Emma took the pills and checked her temperature.

She grimaced at the high reading, rearranging the duvet as Emma started to doze. When she thought she was asleep she stood, but could not go further as Emma grabbed her wrist. "Stay with me Gina…" The mayor merely nodded and put the glass on the side, sitting next to Emma, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Emma moved to lean against her thighs and closed her eyes again.

"Thanks… for looking after me." She was asleep before she heard Regina's reply.

"Always."


	54. March 5th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I met my friends baby for the first time today and held him so warning, a SQ baby o/s might be happening soon.//

**March 5th 2017**

It was three days before Regina considered Emma well enough for Henry to be around Emma and another two days before she told Snow that Neal could visit. Both children stopped by the mansion for a few hours before Regina announced that Henry was going to take Neal back to the apartment while the four adults had dinner.

Emma had remained wrapped in a duvet on the sofa while Regina cooked, Snow helping her once-step-mother while David kept his daughter company. The blonde pair sat in silence for a while, both looking at, but not really watching the TV. It took a few, not-so-subtle times of David clearing his throat before Emma sighed and looked over at him.

"What?" He raised his brow at her glare and shook his head in mirth.

"I just wanted to talk to my daughter, that's not a crime is it?" The blonde sheriff huffed and crossed her arms, turning back to the movie.

"Maybe you should go and help Mom and Gina in the kitchen…"

"Well, seeing as you brought her up… how is it going with you two?" Emma couldn't help he smile that crept onto her face. She forced it down before glaring at her father, huffing at how easily he had got her to open up.

"She's… amazing… She's just… I can't believe we wasted all this time…" She paused as she thought about what she'd just said. "I mean… I know what she did… but that was the past, and it wasn't even really her and… Maybe I should go into the kitchen and…" She stopped rambling as Charming patted her shoulder.

"Your mother and Regina have a perfectly happy and healthy relationship now, and even if they didn't, they both love you and so they would put whatever differences aside to get along for you and Henry. I bet if you went in the kitchen now they'd be chatting like two old women…" He quickly grabbed hold of his daughter's wrist as she moved to stand up. "Do not tell your mother I just called her old!"

Emma laughed as she snuggled back down into her duvet, leaning her head on her father's shoulder, thinking about what he had said. There was no shouting coming from the kitchen; that was a good sign, right?

\---

Regina had been preparing the ingredients for a stir fry when Snow had entered the kitchen, shutting the door behind her. The mayor smiled brightly at her once-step-daughter and carried on skinning and dicing chicken as Snow grabbed a knife and began chopping the vegetables. They worked quietly for a few minutes until the silence became deafening to the older brunette.

"So… how's Neal…?" She couldn't explain the nerves she felt, having known the woman beside her since she was ten, and having the history they did, this time it felt a lot different. This time she was in a room with her girlfriend's mother, with her father in the next room.

She stiffened as the princess put the knife down on the counter and turned to face the older woman. "Regina. Calm down. This is us. We are your Emma's parents, but we are your friends. We are four adults eating a meal and drinking wine and gossiping about the people in this town…" Regina hesitated, not used to the open, honest conversation from her once-worst enemy, without Emma being in the room.

She bit back a smile at the innocent smile on Snow's face. "I feel like a nervous teenager trying to impress the parents of the girl she's in love with…" She didn't notice her slip, and didn't see the grin widen on the other brunettes face. She didn't expect the younger woman to wrap her arms around her and certainly didn't expect herself to return the hug with vigour.

"Don't worry Regina. We love you almost as much as Emma does. You're family."


	55. March 10th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Sound of Surviving by Nicole Nordeman.

**March 10th 2017**

_“They told me  
I'd never get to tell my story  
Too many bullet holes…”_

Singing quietly to herself, Emma sighed as she rummaged through the closet in the guest room, having unpacked the bags she'd bought back from Boston into the spare room the week before. She was looking for a dress that she could wear when she took Regina out for dinner, but it seemed everything she owned suits and grabbed it before making her way back to what was considered 'her' room. With her dress chosen, she looked for the shoes that went with it, singing a little louder, the song that had been stuck in her head all day.

 _“But my story is only now beginning_  
Don't try to write my ending  
Nobody gets to sing my song”

Hearing the door open and close downstairs caused Emma to quickly shove the dress into the closet, abandoning the search for her shoes as she made her way downstairs to greet her… could she call her girlfriend yet? She stayed by the bottom of the stairs and couldn't help but grin as Regina caught her eye and smiled. She couldn't explain the feeling of shyness that took over her as she moved forward to greet the brunette with a kiss on the cheek which was swiftly returned as Regina kicked off her heels, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, leaning her head on the blonde's chest.

"What's going on Miss Swan, you look very pleased with yourself?" The brunette raised a brow as she pulled back to look at the blonde who couldn't stop her smile.

"Don't get too comfy, I've booked us a table at your favourite restaurant, so go upstairs and get changed." This time the raised brow because serious, and Emma backtracked. "Not that you don't look… so hot in your pant-suit… I just figured you'd rather be comfortable…" With a smirk and a quick shake of the head the brunette started up the stairs, pausing only a few steps up.

"Eyes off my backside Miss Swan…" With a giggle, she ran the rest of the stairs, knowing the blonde had been watching her the whole way. With a quick pinch to the inside of her wrist, she made her own way up the stairs and changed quickly, seemingly finding her shoes in the first place she had previously looked. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and applied mascara before grabbing the black version of her favourite leather jacket.

She debated going downstairs and waiting for Regina, but something compelled her to walk to the mayor's bedroom door and knock. It was only a few seconds when the door opened and Emma's jaw dropped, seeing Regina, wearing a tight blue dress that Emma loved, with one heel on, putting in an earring. "Wow, you look… stunning…" The brunette shook her head as if she was denying what Emma was saying, and bit her lip as she took in the dress the blonde was wearing. She didn't see the sheriff in a dress all that often, and it was a treat when she did.

"Just give me five minutes and I'll be downstairs…" Emma nodded and turned to go and wait downstairs, this time it was Regina who couldn't keep her eyes off the others' backside.

\---

When the couple arrived at the restaurant, Emma had made Regina wait in the car so she could get her door, and then they walked in together, with Emma's hand in the small of Regina's back. She wanted to show Regina that she could be the perfect gentleman, and that she was worth continued dating. They were seated quickly and they both ordered a glass of wine while they looked over the menus. Emma couldn't stop peering over her menu at the woman across from her when she thought she wasn't looking, sometimes just distracted by the other woman’s beauty. The mayor could not stop her blush every time she did so, until finally she picked up her napkin and threw it at the blonde.

"Stop looking at me, you're making me think there's something on my face!" Emma laughed quietly as she flung the napkin back.

"I can't help it, you're just so damn beautiful…" She wasn't used to seeing the former evil queen shy, and it made her smile more when the normally tough individual blushed again, staring intently at the menu.

She was about to retort when a waitress walked up to them, placing their glasses of wine on the table. She smiled politely at Regina before glancing at Emma, doing a double take. "Well hello there. That's a gorgeous dress you have on there…" Emma gaped at the waitress, confused by her bluntness.

"I think we'll need a couple more minutes to decide…" She looked back down at the menu as the waitress nodded.

"That's fine honey, I'll be back in a few…" She walked away with a wink, causing Emma to shudder. As soon as she was out of earshot, Regina growled, looking at Emma with a glare.

"What the hell was that?" Emma frowned back, confused by the whole interaction.

"I have no idea, I've never met her before, it's not my fault she can't tell I'm on a date with the most beautiful woman in town…" Regina's features softened and she nodded once, closing her menu on the table.

"I think I'll go for puttanesca. I assume you're having the lasagne?" Emma forced a laugh at the sudden tension between them.

"Uh, no… nothing really beats your lasagne, I think I'll have the carbonara…" She placed her own menu on the table and reached across to grab Regina's hand. She calmed as soon as their fingers touched and she smiled brightly at the brunette. "So I was thinking we could go and see a movie after this? I gave Henry money for pizza and he's spending the night at Nicholas's he said…"

Regina was about to reply when the waitress returned. Regina tried to pull her hand back, but Emma held tight, though it seemed the waitress didn't notice, as she appeared to only have eyes for Emma.

"Well then, beautiful, what can I get you?" Emma frowned up at the waitress again, squeezing the mayor's hand as she felt it tense.

"I'm sorry, but you're making me a little… uncomfortable... so can you please get me a new server?"

"Oh sweetheart, there's no need for that… I just wanted to tell you how lovely you are…"

"Listen here, 'sweetheart'…" The brunette spat the word as Emma tensed and looked down at her lap. "My girlfriend said she is uncomfortable with you talking to her like that, so if you don't go and get us another server, I will have you fired from this establishment before you can say 'bleached blonde Barbie'!"

Emma looked up in time to see the waitress flush and stalk off quickly, before she turned to Regina with a grin. "Wow… your girlfriend huh?" The brunette nodded abruptly, still simmering over the rude server, before she took a deep breath and smiled. "Suddenly I'm not in the mood for Italian. What do you say we get out of here and go to that new Tex Mex place that opened? We could get tacos…" The blonde allowed herself to smile as Regina laughed and stood from the table, picking up her purse. Emma pulled a note from her purse and put it on the table, before taking Regina's hand as they made their way out of the restaurant.

\---

A few hours later the couple were making their way back to the mansion. They'd gone for tacos before forgetting the movie to walk down the beach with ice cream. It was barely spring and so was cold, but Emma had taken off her jacket and helped Regina into it, linking their fingers when she took her hand.

They had yet to discuss Regina's outburst in the restaurant, and though Emma had been in love with the brunette for a long time, she wasn't sure if that was how Regina felt, or if that was just a way of getting the over attentive waitress to leave them alone.

"So… what's this about your girlfriend Gina…?" They'd made it to the mansion, and Emma had only asked when they were in the house. The brunette paused, her back to Emma, as she cringed, thinking she had overestimated where they were in their relationship.

"I… well…" She leaned down, unstrapping and stepping out of her heels, before turning to Emma with a serious expression. "We live in the same house and we share a son, I love you, we are adults. Would you say we are something different?" Emma had removed her shoes and was facing the older woman, smiling widely.

"I'd say girlfriend is perfect. It makes me feel like a teenager experiencing her first love…" She had stepped forward so she was in front of the brunette, and pulled her closer by her own jacket, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend like she'd wanted to all evening. Within moments the smaller woman was returning the kiss and the couple were stumbling towards the stairs, without breaking apart.

Regina silently thanked whoever was up there that Henry was staying at a friends', as Emma helped her out of her jacket, dropping it onto the stairs. She giggled as she tripped, trying to go backwards up the stairs without releasing her hold on her girlfriend. She yelped, as the strong blonde lifted her into her arms, and carried her up the rest of the stairs, pausing only to open the door before she slammed it closed behind them.


	56. March 11th 2017

**March 11th 2017 23:01**

_Dear Gina,_

_Wow, it's been a while since I've written to you. I’m sorry about that when I am spending all this time with you, I find there is less need for me to get my thoughts down on paper. Anyway, it seems that whenever I do want to write to you these days, you always seem to be asleep next to me, and I write how happy I am before I fall asleep with you in my arms._

_I like that feeling a whole lot._

_But now I get to sleep beside you, call you my girlfriend… (Maybe partner would be better, we're not 16) and we can raise our son together. And that is better._

_I think that is all I've wanted for us for a long time._

_I feel like I've written about this before, you know, that I love you etc. I've told you that to your face already so. I don't think I've ever been this happy though._

_I guess I just thought I could just… well… I don't really know. I guess log my feelings? They were so messed up for so long, I'm just so… happy._

_I think I just want to tell you thank you. For making me realise I could love again; that someone could love me. That we can finally be a family._

_Yours, Em._

_P.S. one day I will marry you Regina Mills. It's taking all my self-control not to ask you every time you smile. I just wanted to tell you that :')_


	57. March 12th 2017

**March 12th 2017 22:22**

_Dear Gina,_

_I'm writing this as you are getting ready for bed in front of me. There is something about the way you go about the most menial of tasks that just… make me fall in love with you all the more. I just want to tell you that you are so beautiful…_

_I know you want to ask me about this diary, because I saw you looking curious when I pulled it out of my bag. One day it will all become clear. You might even remember this day, when you read this entry._

_We just had a conversation about toothpaste. Do you remember it as you're reading this? I just told you eating minty toothpaste really freshened... well that, (It feels weird writing gas, does it feel weird reading it?) and you threw a pillow at me. And now you're trying to read over my shoulder to see if I'm writing about you._

_Well guess what Gina, most of my thoughts are about you, of course I'm writing about you._

_I can see the self-satisfied smirk on your face Ms Mills. STOP READING MY DIARY._

_Well not now, obviously. But it made you stop when I wrote it and you were reading that bit for the first time…_


	58. March 13th 2017

**March 13th 2017 02:07**

_It's 2am on Monday morning and a noise outside woke me up. When I got out of bed to check, I stepped on my diary. It must have fallen on the floor last night as we were…_

_I didn't even finish yesterday's entry. I guess I got distracted just watching you. And then you made that joke, and then. Well, you know what happened. You were there…_

_Anyway, I guess I thought I'd write to you again as you're asleep next to me again. I can't remember what about though..._

_Oh, I know. I just want to tell you that I am going back to work today and there is nothing you can do or say to stop me. Though I know, as soon as I tell you that in the morning you will tell me that I'm not and then I will just do what you say because I don't like fighting with you, as much as our history suggests otherwise. I just want to make you happy Gina. But I figured I'd tell you here so that you know. I am fine, and ready to go back to work._

_I guess that's it. It's cold and I know I can be warm if I just steal back some of the duvet that you are currently hogging._

_It's a good thing I love you Gina._

_Still yours_


	59. March 14th 2017

**March 14th 2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 14/03/17 10:22

Subject: How are you?

_Em,_

_You know I really didn't want to let you go to work, but like you said you are an adult and I already made you take an extra day off yesterday._

_I just don't like knowing you are alone in an office or outside in the cold chasing criminals when you're not fully recovered. Don't roll your eyes at me Miss Swan, I heard you sneeze this morning._

_I made you some soup for your lunch, just drink a lot of water and I'll cook you a warm dinner tonight. And if you need me, do not hesitate to call!_

_Gina._

_\---_

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 14/03/17 10:49

Subject: You worry too much.

_Gina_

_Doesn't the subject say it all? I already told people that I cannot go out in the field today. I have so much paperwork to catch up on, so that is what I am doing. I am wrapped up warm, the heating is on and I have coffee._

_Most importantly, I love you. Relax. Have a good day at work. I will see you at home._

_Love, Em._


	60. March 17th 2017

**March 17th 2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 17/03/17 12:21

Subject: Official Business

_Miss Swan_

_I am writing to you as Mayor to Sheriff. There are issues we need to discuss._

_Do not come barging into my office, simple email communications will suffice._

_Mayor Mills_

_\---_

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 17/03/17 12:49

Subject: Re: ‘Official Business’

_Mayor Mills_

_K_

_Miss Swan_

\---

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 17/03/17 12:53

Subject: Duties

_Sheriff Swan_

_I hardly believe 'K' is an appropriate response to your mayor. Nonetheless, I digress; the standard of your work has slipped dramatically in recent weeks._

_Your work is sloppy, you are turning up to work late and leaving early. This is unacceptable behaviour._

_I expect you in work on time every day from now on, dressed in your uniform. I expect you to be polite to everyone whom you come into contact with while you are dressed in the uniform in which you are representing our town. Everyone._

_I expect every aspect of your job done properly. Paperwork filled in correctly, every day, ON TIME. I shouldn't have to be reminding you of your duties Miss Swan._

_Do not make me remind you again._

_Mayor Mills._

_\---_

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 17/03/17 13:34

Subject: Re: 'Duties'

_Your Royal Fucking Highness_

_You're kidding me right? Are you actually taking the piss right now?_

_I am your girlfriend. I am the other mother of your son. I live with you._

_I'm not saying that is an excuse, I am saying, you can't make me late for work one day, and then go all 'boss bitch' on me the next, when I do not live up to your overbearing, obsessive standards._

_If you cannot accept me for who I am, MAYOR MILLS, then that is_ your _problem._

_You cannot treat me like this as sheriff just because I lied to you. Once. As your girlfriend._

_Don't even worry about me Regina. I'm going to stay with my parents tonight and then we can talk tomorrow._

_And if you ever talk to me that way in front of our son again Regina then I swear to all that is good and holy, you will wish you had killed me when I first came to town._

_Respectfully (not), Fuck you._

\---

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 17/03/17 15:01

Subject: Don't be like that…

_Emma,_

_Believe me, I would rather not be spending my time worrying about you, but guess what, I love you, and so I am not going to let you run away. Not again. Not anymore._

_In hindsight, I can see that my attitude today is what has not been appropriate. I can only apologise. Please do not avoid coming home tonight. We can discuss this, properly._

_I am sorry for what I said, especially in front of Henry. I can’t promise that I won’t ever yell again, but I can promise that if I have things to say, I will make sure they are not said in front of our son._

_I see now that you lied to protect me. I wish you hadn't felt the need to, you could have just talked to me but… Please come home Emma._

_I understand you are angry with me, but please refrain from using such language when writing, I do not want there to be any issues in the future._

_Regina_

_\---_

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 17/03/17 15:17

Subject: Re: Don't be like that…

_Miss Mills_

_I cannot be around you right now. I am going to stay with my parents, but I will come over for breakfast tomorrow and we can talk._

_You really upset me this morning Regina. I never again want to cry in front of my son. Please don't make me._

_Miss Swan._


	61. March 20th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at the original time of writing this I was in my final semester of my final year of undergrad and about 6 weeks delayed in my updates. So from here there are updates that are pretty spaced out because I was trying to play catch up.

**March 20th 2017**

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 20/03/17 08:53

Subject: Good Morning Mayor Mills…

_Hey._

_So I got to work on time. And I'm wearing my uniform. And I'm being polite to everyone, even that douche from Camelot who likes to try and feel me up…_

_Rethinking your rules now, aren't you ;)_

_Anyway, I know you have a lot of work to do today, I just wanted to say good morning. Maybe the three of us should have dinner tonight, I miss spending time with you two._

_Emma (Swan)._

\---

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 20/03/17 09:35

Subject: Good Morning Indeed.

_Miss Swan (Emma),_

_Good morning. I am delighted to hear about your presence at the station before 9am. I am however less delighted that someone is trying to cop a feel of my girlfriend. Do you need me to find him and have a word with him?_

_I would love if you came home for dinner dear, I know Henry would be thrilled. I can cook lasagne, or I can make you grilled cheese. Whatever you fancy._

_You've not been home for three days. We miss you. It's up to you, but it would be great to see you._

_Regina (the Mayor) :p_

\---

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 20/03/17 15:41

Subject: Listen carefully…

_Regina,_

_Listen, I need you to be careful, call Henry, and tell him not to leave school until you pick him up, and then go straight home and lock the door. I will be home as soon as I can and will explain, but I need you to promise me you will not leave the house. This is not a joke._

_I need you to do this for me Gina. I will be home as soon as I can. BE CAREFUL._

_Emma._


	62. March 25th 2017

**March 25th 2017 13:05**

_Gina._

_I'm writing this because I don't think I trust it to say it to your face. That sounds weird. And not what I meant. Maybe it's your reaction I don't trust. Especially after last Monday._

_I'm sorry if I scared you Gina, but I swear I'm not making this up… I was genuinely worried for yours and Henry's safety. I was doing my job, patrolling the town, making sure everyone was safe. I know I saw what I said I saw. Why would I make that up? There was really no need for your reaction._

_I don't even know what I'm really saying. I have the worst headache right now. I can't work out whether to ask my boss or my girlfriend if I can start taking Saturdays off. I'd be spending them with my son and my girlfriend but my boss would need to find someone to cover my shift so._

_I just want to tell you… I don't know why it's become so hard to talk to you lately… We need to sort this before our personalities pull us apart for good._

_Emma._

_P.S. I am only saying this because you seem pretty adamant that there was not a masked killer trawling SB last week, there is a chance I may be suffering from hallucinations… last week wouldn’t have been the first time._


	63. March 27th 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /there is a very good chance I am getting sick right now. I guess we will see if my gut is right by my next update (: /

**March 27th 2017**

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 27/03/17 12:43

Subject: So you know…

_Gina!_

_You know how I'm back home? And you know how we have a teenager? And you know how you're my boss?_

\---

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 27/03/17 12:46

Subject: I am aware…

… _of our son's existence, and of my job role. I am now aware (and very happy) that you feel the mansion is your home, and am more than happy that you are back there with us._

_What's your point Miss Swan?_

\---

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 27/03/17 12:48

Subject: Smartass!

_Gina,_

_Well, you see, the thing is… we both work a lot. But as my boss, you could change that. Well, not like cut my hours, but change my shifts, so we're home more. You know, for Henry, so that he's not lonely…_

_Oh that reminds me… On a completely unrelated note, I was wondering what we should get Henry for his birthday. A guitar? That trip to New York for the writing course? A puppy…?_

\---

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 27/03/17 12:56

Subject: Wow, subtle…

_Miss Swan_

_No. You cannot have a puppy. Shame on you for using our son for your own agenda._

_But if you really think our son is lonely, then we need to sit down with him and discuss that._

_As your boss, make sure you finish at 5 and no later. No excuses. I will cook lamb chops and we will have a family dinner with Henry._

_Regina Mills_

\---

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 27/03/17 13:01

Subject: Ew.

_I hate lamb._


	64. March 30th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /I wasn't sick like my symptoms suggested I was, I am however now self-isolating and bored out of my mind after 1 day. Hopefully that means lots of writing!/

**March 30th 2017**

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 30/03/17 14:11

Subject: Work today was…

_Crazy! You know if you'd have been here today, you totally would be playing the concerned girlfriend right now!_

_Saying that, when you see me, I can totally explain the scratches…_

\---

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 30/03/17 14:39

Subject: And what exactly…

… _is that supposed to mean Miss Swan? What have you been getting up to when you're supposed to be looking after our town?_

_Found someone to occupy your time while you're there have you?_

_While I may be joking, if I found out I am accurate in my assumption, there will be consequences._

\---

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 30/03/17 14:41

Subject: Is that a threat…

_Or a promise?_

_It's nice to see that you trust me Regina. I mean, I know we've only been together a handful of weeks, but I truly thought you knew me better than that._

_You are the only woman for me Gina, I wish you knew that. This. Us. This is real._

_However I am serious. There is a very reasonable explanation for everything. Just… be home on time and I will explain it all. Also, can we have sausages for dinner? Those pork and apple ones you like? I'll cook!_

\---

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 30/03/17 14:48

Subject: Of course I trust you!

_Emma, I am sorry if you got the wrong idea. It was just a poor joke on my part._

_Of course, Henry is out studying with Paige and Nicholas this evening, so it will just be the two of us. I'll cook… dinner will be on the table when you get home. Don't be too late, there's a new episode of that anatomy show you like on I believe._

_\---_

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 30/03/17 14:58

Subject: How about I come home early?

_I asked Morgan to cover and he is more than happy to. I need to explain this situation anyway. I know you finish at three on Thursdays so… I'm on my way…_

\---

Emma hesitated as she parked the bug outside Mifflin, glancing at the passenger seat. She was unsure how she would explain the situation to her girlfriend, but figured once the brunette knew the reasons, she would understand why Emma had done what she had done. She stepped out of the vehicle and shut the door quietly, making her way to the other way around to pick up the box from the seat. She glanced up at the house and back to the box in her hands, unsure she was doing the right thing. Thinking back to what she had seen earlier that day and knew that she had.

She noticed the blinds moving as she looked toward the house and laughed to herself, knowing Regina had heard her car as it drove up the street. When she reached the door, she shifted the box under one arm, struggling under the weight as she opened the door, laying the box carefully on the floor as she pulled off her jacket and unzipped her boots.

The blonde grinned as the mayor slid into the lobby in Emma's fluffy socks and kissed the woman soundly. When they pulled apart, Emma looked quickly down at the box, biting her lip as Regina followed her gaze. She frowned up at the taller woman and glanced back at the box. It was then that the contents of the box whined, causing Emma to curse under her breath.

"Shit." She then said it again internally, knowing Regina's dislike of cussing.

For once the brunette ignored the curse, instead leaning down to lift the lid that was very loosely placed upon the top of the box. With a step back she turned to Emma with a scowl.

"Emma, what the fuck is that?"

Emma hesitated once again, before realising it was stupid to try and lie her way out of it.

"Gina, meet Buddy. Our new puppy…"


	65. March 31st 2017

**March 31st 2017**

Emma sighed as she settled onto the sofa. She had spent the evening explaining to her girlfriend and son why she had come home with a puppy that Regina had explicitly forbidden, when he got home, that she had been called out to some kids playing in a derelict house, and had found the puppy, having been abandoned she believed, with its mother and other puppies.

_The blonde had cried when she'd found them, the mother almost starving, the other puppies having not survived the recent bout of cold weather in Storybrooke. Emma had lain her jacket over the mother and remaining puppies while she called the children's parents to come and pick them up while she remained in the house, informing them that if she ever caught them around abandoned properties or animals again, she’d set the evil queen on them.. As soon as the kids were gone, the blonde had taken the dogs to the shelter, having called the vet to meet her there on the way in. She'd wrapped them in blankets and carried them into the building, the vet and another staff member met her at the door and took them inside. It wasn't even half an hour later that the vet had returned from the clinic area and informed Emma that the mother and two of the puppies hadn't made it. Emma had shed more tears, asking after the one remaining puppy._

_When she'd been told the puppy was being treated and to expect a good outcome, the sheriff had hugged the vet, promising to return towards the end of her shift for an update. She'd taken the document holding the details that had been taken from the dogs chip and gone back to the station, an hour later arresting the drunk owner for animal cruelty and neglect. Soon after she'd called her contact in Portland PD, finalising the case, and had gone out on another call. When she returned, he was gone._

_Before Emma had returned home, she had gone back to the shelter. The vet informed her that he was around ten weeks old and was miraculously only a little malnourished and cold. He had been treated and was already almost back to the sort of happy and healthy puppy a well-treated pet would be, if a little shy. When she had gone around the back to see him, he had brightened a little, and had snuggled into the warm blonde woman who happily hugged him to her chest. She realised then that there was no way she was going to let the puppy go, and so signed all the paperwork then and there to foster the puppy, potentially to adopt, dependant on a home check._

A tiny whine pulled Emma out of her daydream, and she realised that she had stopped rubbing circles onto his belly, Buddy wanting her attention so she continued. Of course, while explaining to her family, the once evil queen had cried too, Regina informing her that there was no way that puppy was ever going back to the shelter. They brunette had gone to the shelter to get anything they needed, using her role as the mayor to make them open the doors of the shop section for her and when she returned, they'd fed him with warmed milk and had set up his crate and blankets in their room, surprisingly at Regina's insistence.

Henry, as much as he wanted his own puppy, had noticed how attached it seemed his mothers had got to the bundle of fur so quickly and so went to study in his room, not wanting to overwhelm the young pup.

Said puppy had begun to show his nerves when it came to bedtime, and the house began to get dark, so Emma had volunteered to stay up with him a while till he settled. Looking down at the clearly sleepy golden lab, she lifted him easily and carried him through to the garden so he could do his business. He was wobbly on his feet and quickly returned to the blonde after sniffing around the garden, and she lifted him into her arms, letting him get comfy against her chest. She settled back down on the sofa, switching on the TV, turning it down to quiet, as she stroked Buddy's unexpectedly soft fur.

That was how Regina found them an hour later, as she went downstairs after noticing the blonde was not in bed. She approached the woman quietly, not wanting to scare the puppy awake, and prodded the dozing sheriff's arm, gesturing to the clock on the wall that indicated it was almost 2am.

"Em… come on, we have to take him upstairs… We need to get started sorting a routine for him while he's still young enough to learn…" Emma rolled her eyes with a dopey smile, clearly the brunette had been on the internet. She was happy though, she had expected to get in trouble, yet Regina had accepted the new addition almost straight away, and Emma knew, after only approximately 8 hours, Regina was in love with the golden fur ball. After they'd carried him to their room, Regina had held the puppy as Emma had removed her sweatshirt, lying it into Buddy's crate and when they'd placed him in it, they watched for a few moments as he fell asleep almost instantly.

Suddenly physically and emotionally exhausted, the couple fell asleep quickly in each other's arms, the sheriff's dreams plagued with what she'd seen in that derelict house.


	66. April 1st 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I remember when I wrote this, I didn't expect it to end this way.

**April 1st 2017**

Emma woke early the next day, and expected to see Regina already up. She was surprised then, when she rolled over to find herself face to face with the brunette, who seemed to be holding something close to her chest. Emma lifted the duvet a little to see the puppy, asleep, curled in Regina's arms. Not wanting to disturb the pair, Emma moved quietly out of bed, grabbing Regina's robe before she left the room, pulling the door to. She knew that Buddy’s crate would be open and so at least if he woke before Regina, he would be able to go to his crate to do his ablutions. She didn’t want to risk him running full pelt down the stairs and breaking his neck.

The blonde had decided to go to the store just to get anything they still needed for the puppy before she was due to go in for a few hours cover at the station. It was her night to cook the dinner, and so she decided to try something new and different. Looking up a recipe on her phone, she pushed the cart around the store, pulling ingredients off the shelves. It took her half an hour to find the yellow plantain for her pastelón, but when she did, she made her way to the checkout, stopping to pick up some tulips that were situated near the tills. She'd picked up the necessary dog items and a new video game she knew Henry wanted, and was soon in the car singing along to the radio on the way to the home she now, technically shared with her girlfriend and son.

When she returned, she unpacked the shopping and climbed the stairs. Regina was still asleep in the bed, but Buddy had jumped down from the bed and was sat up on the puppy mat next to the door, shivering next to a small puddle of urine. The blonde carefully approached the pup and lifted him, swapping the pad for a clean one while she took him downstairs, and outside so he could sniff around. When he was finished, she carried him to the kitchen, and set him on another puppy pad while she made Regina some breakfast. It was just simple, tea and toast, but she arranged a small jar of jam on the tray and picked a red tulip from the rainbow bunch, laying it on the tray. She was about to lift the tray and turn to head up the stairs when she felt arms wrap around her waist, shivering as Regina placed a kiss on her neck before laying her chin on her shoulder.

"Hey!" Emma grinned as she tried to turn in her girlfriend's arms, but pouted when she was unable to. "Why aren't you still in bed, I was going to bring you breakfast…" She shivered as the brunette's hair tickled her neck, as she leaned forward to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"Marry me Emma."

Emma began to laugh, looking down at Buddy as he watched the couple from the mat, before turning more forcefully to hug the mayor.

"That's funny. Happy April Fools to you too…" She continued to laugh until she noticed the hurt look on Regina's face, and she sobered instantly. "What, you're not pranking me?"

Regina frowned, and stepped back from the blonde, her arms dropping to her side. "Of course this isn't a prank Emma, you think I'd joke about something like this?" Emma bit her lip, stepping forward to take Regina's hands tightly in hers. She searched the older woman's face for any sign that she wasn't completely serious, and found no indication of such. When there had been too long an uncomfortable silence, Regina spoke.

"So… will you marry me?"


	67. April 2nd 2017

**April 2nd 2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 02/04/17 10:13

Subject: Emma?

_Emma, it's been 24 hours since I last saw you, or heard from you. I'm beyond getting worried, I am close to reporting you as a missing person, but as you are sheriff, I highly doubt that would be effective._

_Why haven't you answered any of my calls or responded to any of my texts? I understand that what I said yesterday was too soon, and I apologise for that. I am not mad that you ran, I just want to speak to you._

_Emma please, just contact me so I know you're ok._

_Gina._

\---

**April 2 nd 2017 10:13**

Gina… what can I say?

It's been a little while since I last wrote to you this way. I think if I'd have kept it up, I wouldn't have freaked out on you the way I did yesterday.

I see the notifications from you popping up on my phone, in fact as I write an email from you has just hit my inbox.

You have no idea how much I want to respond. I saw your text about Buddy, I'm sorry I'm not there to help you with him, but you raised a baby Gina, you can manage a puppy. I just need to clear my head.

I just want to tell you… the reason I ran is not because I don't want to marry you. It's because I do.

Em.

\---

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 02/04/17 13:31

Subject: Please, Em.

_I already said I am not mad at you. I can't speak for Henry though. He came home from soccer practice and found his mother upset, and… he knows what I did and how you reacted._

_I didn't do it to get back at you, I just won't lie to him Emma, he's our son and he deserves to know when his mother goes off the grid._

_Just come home and we can discuss this like adults. Buddy misses you. Henry misses you. I miss you._

_Regina._

\---

**April 2 nd 2017 13:43**

Gina,

Do you honestly think I ran because you proposed to me? Well, technically I did but…

I have spent the past 28 hours thinking about you, about us. I haven't slept, have barely eaten… you have consumed my every thought.

You have been married once already, and that wasn't your choice. Part of me can't help but feel that you are settling… before you start yelling, let me explain.

You are an intelligent, successful, beautiful, kind-spirited, warm-hearted woman who is in charge of this whole town. You raised my son, our son, to be the best man he can be, you've saved the lives of me, and everyone in this town on more than one occasion. Whereas I am a former orphan, ex-con who gave up her son and only got her job on a fluke. You deserve so much better than me, and if we get married, it will be more difficult to deal with when you finally realise that.

Do you realise I have been thinking about marrying you for months? I've been in this for a lot longer than you have, and I've known at least since Valentine's how deeply I am in this. I think it just came as a surprise to me that you might have been feeling it too.

I just want to tell you this here, because I know exactly how you would react if I were to say it to your face.

Emma.

\---

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 02/04/17 17:53

Subject: I'm not going to beg.

_Emma_

_You know what, I'm not going to beg you to come home. I get it, you don't want to marry me, that is fine, but I am not ready to give up on us as fast as you are._

_Henry and I are going to order pizza and watch a movie. Tomorrow, when he goes to school, I am going to get Buddy registered with the vet, make sure he has all his shots. You are welcome to join us tonight, or me tomorrow._

_If you decide to stay off the radar and not contact me or your son, or even your deputy by this time tomorrow, I will take that as you giving up on us, and it will be up to you to explain that to Henry._

_I'm not kidding anymore Emma, I love you, but this family has been through far too much for you to walk out on us, on our son again._

_Regina._

\---

Sighing, Regina pressed send on the email and closed her laptop, standing from her study to go and find her son. He had ordered the pizza and chosen a movie and was waiting for her with a bowl of popcorn.

She noticed the look of sympathy on his face and frowned, trying to hold back the tears as she realised the relationship with her sons other mother was probably over. It took a few seconds to compose herself, but then the brunette composed herself and settled on the other end of the sofa from her son.

The teen had picked Doctor Strange to watch, apparently the most recent of the Marvel movies he seemed to be obsessed with, and while the opening credits of the movie played, he talked about the new one, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 that was due to be released in a few weeks. Personally, Regina could not picture how a talking racoon and a dancing tree could make a movie, but according to Henry it was one of the best.

The doorbell rang as Henry gasped, having just seen the main character have a car accident. Leaving the teen to his movie, the brunette stood and picked up her purse, for once looking forward to the cheesy, vegetarian pizza Henry had ordered for her. She had turned her nose up at his meat feast, heart-attack-on-a-plate (or in a box) and had asked him to pick her something mildly healthy. He had grinned at that, and informed her that pizza was not meant to be healthy, and Regina had smiled for the first time in almost two days.

She pulled a few notes out of her purse, along with a tip and opened the door with her other hand. The notes fluttered down, and her purse hit the ground with a thunk, coins rolling out as she noticed who was standing on the other side.

The brunette blinked at the blonde who was stood, holding a single purple hyacinth flower, an apologetic look covering her face. She seemed unable to move, or speak and simply stared at the woman who not 48 hours ago she'd been picturing marrying.

"Hi."

**April 2nd 2017**

Emma had looked carefully for a flower that would convey exactly the regret she felt for her actions the previous day, and had paid Mr French extra so he would keep his shop open an hour longer than he usually would on a Sunday. Having been hiding out in a room at Granny's, she'd decided to return back to Mifflin after Regina's final email, and beg her girlfriend not to give up on them just yet.

When she'd opened the door, Emma had tried to stop her smile at how beautiful her girlfriend looked in her gym gear, the only comfortable outfits the brunette would allow herself to wear. She didn't want Regina to think she was happy, and so instantly schooled her features to try and convey her apology.

When nothing had been said, she held out the flower she had picked, biting her lip at how nervous she suddenly felt about the situation.

"Hi."

The loud bang of the door slamming in her face was enough to make her stumble back a few steps. She stood, shocked twisting the flower in her fingers for a second before he stepped back up to the door and knocked.

"Gina, please, just let me explain…" She continued to knock until she heard footsteps behind the door, and hesitated as the door was pulled open, this time her teenage son at the other side.

"Ma, listen… Mom… she's really hurt right now. You disappeared for over 24 hours after she basically handed her heart to you on a plate… I think it would be best if you go back to wherever you were and just give her some time. I'll call you when it's a good time for you to come over.

"Wait, kid… your mom invited me. She said I could join you, and I'm not leaving here until I've spoken to her…"

Henry simply shrugged, turning away from his younger mother before closing the door behind him. With a sigh, the blonde plopped herself down on the front step, her back to the wall, laying the flower beside her. She figured she'd give the brunette a little time and then try again.

It was only ten minutes later when there was another knock on the door, and Henry stood almost instantly, telling his mother he'd handle it. Regina smiled warmly at her thoughtful son and shook her head, standing too. "I can sort it, you carry on watching the movie…"

She almost wrenched the door open, glaring at who she figured would be the blonde on the doorstep. She faltered as she noticed the pizza delivery boy stood next to said blonde who was sat on the doorstep, looking between the women. Emma looked up at Regina who was flustered, watching her as she paid the delivery boy and took the pizzas off him, and didn't drop her gaze as angry brown eyes met her remorseful gaze. The sheriff opened her mouth to speak but was stopped as the mayor spoke, her tone harsh.

"Go away Emma."

The door closed in her face again, and a nauseous feeling settled in the younger woman's stomach, the sound of the deadlock echoing in her head. She hadn't imagined that it would be this difficult to apologise. She stood, her back already sore from the uncomfortable position and knocked one more time on the door. She knew no one would answer, and so simply called through, knowing they would be listening.

"Gina please… I'm sorry! I'm not leaving here until you speak to me…"

When no reply came, and there was no noise on the other side of the door, Emma pulled her jacket tighter around herself, walking down to her bug. She found what she was looking for in the trunk, a blanket and an umbrella in case of rain, and rummaged around in the glove compartment for some snacks Henry may have left. She found a box of raisins and a cereal bar along with a can of his favourite grape soda, and that was all. She carried it back to the front of 108 and settled on the step, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

If Regina wouldn't open the door for her, she would do what she said, and not leave until she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who like drama/angst... these next few (several) chapters are for you!


	68. April 3rd 2017

**April 3rd 2017**

It had been a restless sleep at 108 Mifflin, both inside and outside of the house. Regina had watched Emma walk back down her driveway towards the bug, and had closed the curtains as a solitary tear escaped. She knew she had invited Emma to join them, but when she'd walked away from her for the second time in 48 hours, Regina's heart had broken a little.

She joined her son on the sofa again, only half paying attention as he tried to talk to her about what was going on, but after receiving one syllable answers did he give up, starting on his pizza. The older brunette nibbled on one slice of her pizza, checking her phone to see if there was anything from her likely soon-to-be-ex. The duo soon called it a night, and the oldest of the pair tossed and turned for hours until she fell into a restless sleep.

The blonde had stayed on the doorstep, with it having a cover from the rain, and was still there when the door opened the next morning. It wasn't the first time she had slept outside, having been homeless a few times growing up, but knowing that her family was one wall away had kept the blonde awake until way after 3am. Her phone battery had died a little after midnight and so she was glad she had remembered to put on the watch she had been gifted the previous Christmas by her parents, so she could keep an eye on the number of hours before Regina would be leaving for work.

She startled awake when the door opened and stared, bleary eyed at the person standing in front of her.

"Seriously Emma?" The blonde frowned at her son's use of her first name, and sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Didn't she make it clear last night that you were not welcome here?"

"Hold on kid, I am still your mother, you can't speak to me like that!" The look of disdain he shot her made the blonde's stomach roll, and she realised then how Regina must have felt every time Henry looked at her when she first came to town.

"Any person who makes my _mother_ cry herself to sleep cannot tell me what to do. You are not wanted here. Leave her alone."

If it wasn't directed at her, Emma would have been proud at how protective the teen was of his mother, but as it was, the conversation made her feel sick to her stomach. The young brunette rolled his eyes as he pushed past his younger mother, starting down the drive. Emma stood to go after him, cringing at her aching joints.

"Excuse me Henry, I raised you better than that, you do not speak to people like that, you respect your elders!" Both Emma and Henry turned, seeing Regina stood in the doorway, looking her usual mayoral self in one of Emma's favourite pantsuits.

"But Mom…."

"No Gina, he's right…" They both spoke at once, Henry glowering at the blonde for getting him in trouble. The mayor simply looked at Henry until his shoulders slumped and he shot a quick apology to his mothers' before starting back down the driveway.

They both watched him, and when he disappeared from sight, they turned to face the other.

"Gina, please don't shut the door again… just let me explain…" The mayor shook her head, looking down at the blanket on the floor, the red leather jacket in a pile as a makeshift pillow.

"Did you sleep out here all night?" Regina looked incredulously up at Emma who shrugged.

"Well, I didn't quite sleep but I did stay here. I told you I wasn't leaving, and I meant it."

The older woman bent forward to pick up the items on her doorstep, stepping back to allow the blonde to enter the home they technically shared.

As Regina reached past the younger woman to shut the door, her fingers brushed against her bare arm and she jumped. "Jeez Emma, you're freezing! What the hell were you thinking?" She dropped the blanket and jacket onto the table in the foyer and moved into the house further to get a clean blanket. She handed it, and one of her own cardigans to the woman who only then noticed how cold she was.

"It's nothing. Not the first time I've slept outside." Regina ignored her and wrapped her arm around the shivering sheriff, pushing her toward the kitchen.

"You are going to have a hot cocoa, take a hot shower and then go upstairs and get some sleep. We will talk when I get back from work. I'll come home at lunch so we can talk before Henry gets home." The blonde simply nodded, sitting at the counter while Regina moved about the kitchen making the drink.

"Gina, I really am sorry… you have to know that I didn't leave because of you..." Regina opened her mouth to speak but Emma shook her head. "No just let me say it… marriage is not something to rush in to, and as much as I picture my future with you in it, I couldn't give you an answer right then. I couldn't say no to your proposal, because I don't want to say no, but I couldn't say yes either…" She paused only to take a sip of the drink she had been handed, frowning as Regina touched her forehead.

"You are freezing, and sleep deprived. We are not having this conversation now. In fact, if you are still cold when I get home later, we are going to visit Whale." The blonde shook her head quickly but stopped when she saw Regina's glare. "You will not behave like a petulant child, you will do what I say Emma, for your own sake."

Once Emma had nodded her assent, the brunette turned, grabbing her purse from where it was sat on the counter and walked toward the door.

"I love you…" Emma called out when she heard the door open, and strained to hear if there was any response from the older woman.

"I love you too you idiot." Regina had replied under her breath so the blonde could not hear her, but she knew as she walked away from the woman that by the evening, they would be almost back to normal. Knowing the other mother of her son wanted to marry her had already caused the tightness in her chest to loosen, and she knew that things were almost back to normal.

Or so she hoped.

**April 3rd 2017**

The blonde had drank her cocoa quickly, the cinnamon that had been added warming her to her toes. She'd run a bath instead of taking a shower, finding some bath oils in the en-suite attached to the main bedroom, before going to the guest bathroom to run her bath. She sat in the bath until the water cooled, before traipsing into the guest bedroom, climbing nude under the thick duvet. She hadn't realised just how exhausted she was, and this time when she fell asleep it came easily.

\---

Regina was distracted at work, and the distraction was beginning to seriously annoy her. She was sure that her work had been suffering a great deal since her friendship and then her relationship with the sheriff had blossomed. Whether it was skipping when Emma was ill, or going down to Boston to visit her, she'd probably had more days off in these last four months than in the last 30 years combined. Still, as she sat responding to emails of the residents of Storybrooke, she couldn't help but think back to the morning, hearing the way her son had spoken to Emma, seeing that her girlfriend had slept on the floor outside her house, it had made the brunette cringe. She couldn't wait to get home and make some lunch for the blonde and knew that no matter what excuse Emma gave her for running off, she'd accept it.

The morning dragged. Her receptionist was off sick and so she had to make do with a useless temp. When finally the incompetence got too much for her, she decided to take an early lunch and stop by Granny's. She arrived back at the mansion just before midday. She'd picked up a slightly healthier than usual burger and had forgone her usual salad to try the same, grilled chicken on a seeded bun.

The already agitated mayor huffed as she saw the dirty mug just sat on the draining board next to the sink. She left the food on the counter and went upstairs to check on the woman who made her so happy and so mad at the same time. She noticed the door to the spare bathroom was ajar and so poked her head inside, noticing the sodden towel just dropped on the floor next to the tub. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

Her next stop was the bedroom. The curtains were open and the bed was made, no sign of the blonde anywhere. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach as she considered the possibility that Emma had run, again.

"Emma?" She called out quietly, scanning the hallway for something that might give a clue as to where she was. The guest bedroom opposite Henry's was open, and from what she could see, looked dark. Shaking her head in frustration at the exasperating blonde she opened the door wider and frowned at the blonde who looked like she'd fallen asleep hallway through getting dressed. She moved to wake her up, knowing they still had to eat, and talk, but the blonde seemed to be out cold.

"Come on sheriff, wake up." She poked her shoulders, twice before leaning over the bed to look directly at the prostrate woman. "Emma, wake up!" She stood up, walking around the bed before throwing open the curtains. "I swear to Gods Em, if you don't stop fooling around I will pour a bucket of water on you!"

The tightness in her chest grew as she observed the blonde in better light, crossing quickly to the bed to check the woman's pulse. It took her a few moments before she found a faint one and she gripped the taller woman's shoulders, shaking her in an effort to wake her.

With still no response, she fished her phone from her pocket, dialling 911 quickly. As soon as the operator came on the line she began to speak, still trying to wake the unconscious woman.

"I need an ambulance to 108 Mifflin, unconscious woman, faint pulse…" She paused for a moment, dizzy at her realisation. "Hurry! She's not breathing!"


	69. April 4th 2017

**April 4th 2017**

The first time Emma woke, she was alone in a hospital room, the noise from the monitors beeping likely what caused her to wake. There was a dull light coming through the cracks in the curtains that had been drawn, suggesting it was early evening. She could hear noises outside the room, voices that sounded like Regina and… someone else. Emma closed her eyes at the pain in her head as she recognised the male voice as Doctor Whale. It didn't take long for her to fall back to sleep.

The next time she woke it was briefly. A bad dream startled her awake, and she opened her eyes to a darkened room. From what she could see of the light outside, it was late, and she looked towards the corner of the room, where Henry was curled up, asleep. She turned her head, clenching her jaw at the nausea it caused, and looked for Regina. The brunette was still dressed for work, though she'd removed her heels and was pacing in tights-clad feet, frantically typing on her phone. The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but the words dyed in her throat. All too soon, she was asleep again.

The third time she woke, it was because she was too warm. This time, moving more than a tiny bit did not knock her sick and she was able to slide away from the heat source. That was until the arm that was wrapped around her waist began pulling her back, the fist that was gripping the hospital gown tightening. She turned her head instead, the brunette strands of her girlfriends hair tickling her face. She took a deep breath in and sighed again, this time happily, wrapping her own arm around Regina's waist. The taller woman pressed a kiss to the other's forehead and settled again, this time, when sleep came, she welcomed it.

The last time Emma woke, it was morning, she could tell from the light that invaded the room, even with her eyes closed. She'd been dreaming of her past, the one good high school she attended where she was on the basketball team. Of course the fans cheering her name turned out to be Regina, trying to rouse her from sleep. When she eventually did open her eyes, she saw her girlfriend looking at her, a sleepy smile on her face. Emma returned the smile and moved to sit up, aided by Regina. They were still sharing the bed, though Regina had unwrapped their arms from each other and was leaning against the rail of the bed that had been lifted.

"H…hey". The blonde coughed, her throat sore after not using her voice for so long. Regina quickly turned and picked up a cup of water from the table next to her, adding a straw and thrusting it front of the blonde's face. She took a drink, leaning into her girlfriend as a wave of nausea rolled through her. "What time is it?" The blonde closed her eyes, reaching for her girlfriend's hand.

"It's a little after 7. You've been sleeping a long time…" Emma nodded, groaning at the ache in her head.

"Yeah… what happened?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me that… I came home to find you unconscious and not breathing…" The blonde felt Regina squeeze her hand tightly, and she used pulled the anxious woman into her arms, burying her face in her hair. They sat, holding each other for a few moments before Emma pressed a kiss to the top of her head as a sob broke out from the older woman.

"Hey, it's ok. I have a killer headache, but I am fine now!" The mayor snorted, glaring at the sheriff as she pulled back from her.

"You weren't breathing Emma. I found you at midday, and you slept right through to the next morning. Whale gave you a light sedation and a mild paralytic during your scans to make sure you didn't seize again, but that shouldn't have lasted as long as it did. What it doesn't explain is why that was necessary in the first place!" Emma turned her head to where she remembered seeing Henry the night before, to see him still asleep in the chair.

"Ok… I took a bath and then I went to get some sleep. I knew you were mad at me, so I set an alarm to get up and make you lunch. But when I woke up about half 11, I was so drowsy and dizzy and I guess I collapsed…" Regina was frowning, glancing towards Henry who was, unsurprisingly, still asleep.

"You had a seizure. You had a seizure right before I got home and if I hadn't of been so angry I would have found you sooner and you maybe would have still been breathing." The mayor took a deep breath to compose herself, a move she'd perfected over the years. "Doctor Whale said there could still be some… affects. They will all be my fault!"

Emma gathered the woman back into her arms and held her tight as her sobs began again. "I just wanted to make you some lunch. I guess sleeping outside made me forget my meds. It's all my fault Gina and I will not have you blaming yourself a second longer. Plus, I am fine now!" She held her girlfriend close until the tears subsided. She was just about to say something to cheer the brunette up when the door opened, Doctor Whale stepping inside.

"Good morning Miss Swan. Madam Mayor. I just wanted to come in before my rounds start. There's somethings that we need to discuss."

"My mom's dying, isn't she?"

**April 4th 2017**

" _My mom's dying, isn't she?"_

_Three heads turned to the corner where the teen was sat. They remained silent for a few seconds before they all reacted at once. Regina jumped from the bed and ran to her sons' side, wrapping her arms around him. Whale appeared flustered, looking between the blonde and the other duo, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled for something to say. Emma remained silent, watching the doctor who hadn't denied what Henry had said, before she looked to her girlfriend and son, who appeared to have noticed the same thing._

" _Well you might as well just come out and say it Whale, I think we all know what you're going to say…"_

\---

After the conversation with Whale, it had been Regina that had excused herself from the room and left quickly. Henry had stood to go after her, but Emma stopped him, climbing stiffly from the bed before following the mayor from the room. She'd found the brunette sat in the family room, tears running silently down her face, soaking into the dark sweater of Henry's she'd retrieved from her car.

Emma had stopped in the doorway, not sure whether to approach the usually composed woman, and only did so when she noticed the blonde stood watching her.

"Emma, are you crazy? You're supposed to be resting. This isn't a joke you know, you need to take it seriously…" Emma didn't say anything, instead dropped to her knees in front of her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her.

"Gina, I have survived being sent through a tree as a newborn, being raised in the system, sleeping on the streets, going to prison, giving up my son, being stabbed…" She paused as Regina raised her brow. "… yeah, I'll tell you that story later… my son finding me, moving states overnight, constant battles with villains, moving through realms, losing my memory, losing my magic…" She took a deep breath. "I will be fine Gina, a collection of cells in my head is not going to stop me."

After a little more convincing, Emma managed to coax Regina back to the hospital room, where Henry was waiting, impatiently. He wrapped his arms around both his mother's together and the three stood in silence, tear tracks covering all three faces, holding each other together.

\---

Soon after, Regina had left, stating she had 'an errand to run', and Henry, still worried about his other mother's health, had gone down to the hospital cafeteria to get her something to eat. When he returned, they had eaten together, watched a movie and talked about Henry's current classes. The pair remained sat together, dozing with Henry's head on Emma's shoulder, her head resting against his, until sudden loud noises outside the room made them jolt awake.

She could hear Regina trying to speak quietly, but she was using her authoritative mayoral voice which Emma was attuned to. "I know you're desperate to see her but her last couple of days have been really difficult for her, she's probably resting. I am not saying you can't see her but…" The blonde could not hear anymore words, just hushed, angry murmurings which Emma assumed were coming from Snow. Her assumptions were confirmed when another female voice rose.

"I am her mother. You cannot tell me that she is in hospital, again, but I cannot go to her, who do you think you are?! You are not my moth…" Emma cringed at her mother's words, taking a breath as Charming interrupted.

"Snow, it's ok, calm down… She, just like you, is thinking of Emma. Let's just…" The rest of the words were muffled, and Emma sighed, realising the three of them were about to enter. She looked to Henry who shrugged, slipping off the bed from where he was sat, moving back to the chair, just in time for the door to open, the older of the brunettes poking her head in.

"Emma..?" Emma could see the stress lines almost permanently etched onto her face.

"It's ok Gina, you can let them in…" Regina nodded, opening the door wider as she entered, going to sit beside her son. Emma leant forward in the bed as Snow and David both stepped through the doorway. Though she was nervous about explaining the whole situation to her parents, just seeing them seemed to relax her to the point where she welcomed the hug they both wrapped around her. Snow had her arms tightly around the blonde's shoulders, while David had one arm wrapped around his wife and one around his daughter. Emma sank into the hug, the emotions of the past few days hitting her all at once.

David pressed a kiss to the top of her head before stepping back, moving over to his grandson who he hugged tightly too, as Emma sobbed into her mother's shoulder. Slowly, the blonde began explaining the situation, briefly covering losing her magic, the purpose of being in Boston, the seizures, up until that morning's talk with Whale.

During the course of the story, the tears had dried and she'd settled back to the bed, keeping hold of the hand Henry had grabbed as he'd heard parts of the story for the first time. As she began to explain that morning, she was watching Regina, trying not to upset the brunette any more than she already was.

"So obviously I've had scans and tests, and have been informed this morning that there is a small mass in my brain which he assumes is why I lost my magic, and he assumes the placement is what is causing my seizures…" she mumbled the rest of the sentence, looking down at her hands. "…and my other symptoms… Anyway, he's scheduled a biopsy, just to confirm what we know…" She looked at each of them in turn. "That it is benign and will cause no problems once it is removed." She heard a sob from her mother, a cough hiding surprise from her father and felt her son squeeze her hand, but it was Regina she was watching, willing her to believe in what she was saying.

"This time next week, this whole problem will be sorted and I will be back sheriffing and protecting Storybrooke…" There was silence from the rest of the room, but they were all thinking the same thing.

What if it wasn't?


	70. April 6th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been diary entries, face to face communication and emails. I figured why not try texts. The name before the message is obviously who sent the texts, as I couldn't work out another way to do it.

**April 6th 2017**

The five of them had spent the Wednesday in the hospital, three of them researching on laptops at a time, while the other spent time one-on-one time with the blonde. Emma had been on the afternoon schedule for her biopsy, and when she went into theatre, the remaining four had gone down to the cafeteria, having been banished from the floor of the theatre by the sheriff before she'd gone. The surgery had been relatively quick, and so the group were back upstairs waiting for her to return from recovery shortly. A few hours later, they'd been annoying the blonde so much she'd kicked the three adults out, telling them to go home and give her some time with Henry. She advised them all not to return until at least noon the next day.

Which was why when the clock struck 11am the next day, Emma was bored out of her mind. She'd experienced a minor seizure the previous night, and so she had been attached to an EEG machine and informed she'd be in the hospital at least another 24 hours, and staring at the same four walls was driving her insane. She knew her parents and Regina were at work and that Henry was at school, but she also knew that they would all be hovering by their phones in case she called. Instead, she sent them a group text.

_*Emma: I'm so bored!*_

She was right that they were hovering by their phones, as she received four separate responses in the space of the two minutes it took for her to log into Netflix on her laptop and find the latest episode of iZombie.

_*Gina: That's all well and good Miss Swan, but some of us have to work, so find something to amuse yourself ;)_

_Henry: Want me to skip my next class and come see you Ma?_

_Mom: Oh honey, if you want I can find cover for my class and bring you some lunch?_

_Dad: Hello to you too, kiddo!*_

Emma grinned, and over the next few minutes, sent a response back to each of them. By the end of the episode, the 40 minutes had flown by and each person had bought a smile to her face.

_*Gina: That's all well and good Miss Swan, but some of us have to work, so find something to amuse yourself ;)  
_ _Emma: Easy for you to say, you're a very interesting person. You know what they say, only boring people get bored.  
Gina: Well you are far from boring my dear… But you were the one who kicked us out remember, so your boredom is your fault.  
Emma: What, you'd rather I asked you to stay? Keeping you off work, stuck in a room with my parents, keep Henry off school?  
Gina: You know full well that is not what I want, but my girlfriend having surgery warrants a day off for me don't you think?  
Emma: Well look at you trying to justify taking time off from mayor-ing ;)  
Gina: Right, I have to go into a lunch meeting Miss Swan, I will text you when it's over. It'll be me needing some distraction from boredom…*_

_*Henry: Want me to skip my next class and come see you Ma?  
_ _Emma: You think your mother would appreciate that kid? I feel bad enough distracting you from class.  
Henry: It's fine Ma, it's English. I can pass this class with my eyes closed. Plus mom would just be happy that you were happy. Right?  
Emma: I think your mother believes I can be happy without ruining my son's education so…  
Henry: So we had a substitute teacher in science class and he figured the best way to get our attention was to tell a joke. Wanna hear it?  
Emma: …  
Henry: What do you do when scientists die?  
Emma: I dunno, kid.  
Henry: Barium :') :')  
Emma: Wow, stay in school kid… Speaking of, put your phone away before you get both of us in trouble.  
Henry: See ya later.*_

_*Mom: Oh honey, if you want I can find cover for my class and bring you some lunch?  
_ _Emma: No, mom, I don't want to put you out. I'm sure your class need you more than I do.  
Mom: Nonsense, my daughter is in hospital, and I'd only be missing one class and the lunch period.  
Emma: … would you go to Granny's?  
Mom: You know I don't like you eating from there too often, but I guess three days of hospital food warrants one take out from the diner. A healthier option though!  
Emma: You realise I'm an adult right? I can eat as much takeout as I want.  
Mom: You may be in your thirties Emma, but I am your mother, and you will always be my baby, so I will always have something to say about your life. I'll be there in an hour honey.  
Emma: HOT CHOCOLATE PLEASE!*_

_*Dad: Hello to you too, kiddo!  
_ _Emma: Yeah, hi. Dad, I'm bored. What are you doing?  
Dad: Slow day at the station. Beat my high score on online mah-jong and solitaire.  
Emma: That's great, I'm glad you're not bored. Meanwhile, your little princess is in hospital, and is VERY BORED!  
Dad: You have access to Netflix right?  
Emma: David. Dad. Seriously.  
Dad: Shift change is in a couple of hours. I'll stop by Granny's, get you something to eat, we can spend some time together before I pick Neal up from nursery. That ok princess?  
Emma: Mom threatened me with a salad or something equally ew. She'll be back at school by shift change, and I'm really craving a bear claw…  
Dad: You think you can make me go behind your mother's back and feed you sugar?  
Emma: Please daddddddddd.  
David: I'll think about it. I'll see you later Em.*_

_\---_

Snow had bought them both Caesar salads and peppermint tea, yet had caved and ordered a shared portion of onion rings when Emma had text her a selfie of the puppy dog eyes. They'd spent 45 minutes eating and talking, Snow telling stories of her students, Emma asking about Buddy. Snow informed her that Regina had placed Buddy with a friend from the stables until they were back at home with some form of routine again.

All too soon Snow had gone back to school and David had arrived, bringing with him hot chocolate and a slightly healthier pastry than a bear claw. Emma had devoured both in a matter of minutes. Soon after, he'd gone to pick up the youngest Charming, and Emma had been left alone. She'd watched another two episodes of iZombie before Regina had arrived, Henry in tow, and the three had spent a few hours together. Whale had arrived a little before 7 informing the threesome that he had put a rush on the results and they were expected back by the end of the week, and that if there were no issues overnight, the blonde could go home the following morning. An hour later she was alone again, but this time she was not bored, instead cheered up by her family. Bored of the TV, she text Regina again, knowing she'd still be awake.

_*Emma: u up?  
Emma: ;)  
Gina: You're seriously texting me a pick up line from a hospital bed?  
Emma: What r u wearing?  
Gina: It's a good job you're cute, because you clearly have no idea how flirting works.  
Emma: You think I'm cute?  
Gina: Of course I do. And smart, and brave, and talented and funny... Only some of the reasons I want to marry you.  
Gina: Wait, delete that. Forget I said anything.  
Emma: I could list all the reasons to marry you too Gina, but it would take days, and you have work tomorrow. I'll just give you the first one…  
Emma: I really, really want to.*_


	71. April 7th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's not obvious, I am not a doctor, and at the time I initially wrote this story, I was too busy to do proper research. Now, proper research could change the story too drastically for me to do it, and be able to update periodically so...

**April 7th 2017**

The night and following morning had been uneventful, and so Whale released Emma on his switchover rounds the next day. Emma hadn't planned how she would get home with Regina and so she decided to go to the closest bus stop and wait for the mid-morning bus when she had been officially discharged. She was going to stop at the store if she could and get Regina some flowers for all the hassle that had been caused, and was trying to decide if she should take Regina some lunch at the town hall as she packed.

She had only taken one stop out of the door of the hospital entrance, having already won an argument with Whale about a wheelchair when Regina ran up to her from the direction of the car park. The blonde was struck by how beautiful the brunette looked, a little flushed and clearly flustered as she stumbled as she reached the entrance.

"Emma, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to save you a trip, the bus stop is literally right down the road."

"I told you I was going to pick you up, didn't I? I just had an emergency morning meeting and I rushed straight over, I was going to help you pack up. Come on, the car is parked right over there. We'll get you settled in then see about bringing Buddy home." Emma nodded with a small smile, taking hold of Regina's hand and linking their fingers. She fell asleep in the car, still exhausted for some reason, and only half awoke when they arrived at the mansion. With Regina's help she moved straight into the bedroom and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She felt she had only been asleep moments when she woke, Regina prodding her shoulder, pulling the duvet away from her.

"Emma. Wake up. Emma…!" The blonde glared sleepily at her girlfriend, trying to pull the duvet back to cover herself, when Regina yanked it off again. "Wake up Emma, come on. Whale is on the phone!" Emma sat up quickly and took the phone from the brunette pressing it to her ear.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan." She paused, listening to Whale speak.

"No, I have seen enough of that hospital to last a while, you can just tell me now." Regina could only hear one side of the conversation, and from Whale's tone when he called, she could not tell if it was good or bad news.

"Ok, I understand. Thank you for your call Doctor Whale. Goodbye." Emma looked at the screen for a moment before ending the call, looking up at Regina whom she could see was almost vibrating next to her.

"Well…?"

"My test results are back." Regina glared at the blonde, as if she were being deliberately obtuse.

"And…?"

"My tumour is benign."


	72. April 14th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo updates over the next couple of months will be sparse (initially because there was a month long gap for plot reasons). Since I have edited it over from ffn I added more chapters in that gap but not that many so... please stick with me :')

**April 14th 2017**

Regina had cried when Emma had announced her tumour was benign, and then again when Emma explained that she would still need to have surgery to remove it and then all would be fine. If Whale was correct, her seizures would stop, and her magic might even come back.

They'd celebrated that night, going to the only nice restaurant in Storybrooke. Emma had assumed that it was just herself and girlfriend, yet was very pleasantly surprised when she arrived to find Henry and her parents waiting for them. They'd eaten and talked and the five of them had split up, Snow and David taking Henry out for ice cream, while Emma and Regina went home. They'd celebrated into the early hours of the morning, before deciding to sleep the few hours before work.

Emma had returned to the station but had been doing small tasks, mostly paperwork and no patrols the next week, as she couldn't risk having a seizure while chasing criminals. Regina had gone into the office every day on time, had taken lunch to Emma, usually homemade and then worked until early evening. The surgery to remove the tumour had been booked for the following Monday and Regina had booked a week off from that date to be there with her, and then through her recovery.

By the Friday evening, the family of three were sat around the dinner table, playing an intense game of monopoly. Emma and Henry were drinking hot chocolate and Regina was drinking hot apple cider and they were eating Regina's newest recipe, spiced toffee apple cake. Henry was going to spend the weekend with Nicholas and Ava, and then spend a few days after Emma's surgery with Gold and Belle, the young woman having convinced her husband to open his house to his grandson while the sheriff was recovering.

They had spent most of the week ignoring the elephant in the room of the next Monday. They'd planned a busy weekend, wanting to avoid thinking about a dangerous surgery with potentially serious effects. They'd briefly explained to Henry what was going to happen, and the recovery period, somehow dodging his questions about risks and side effects and 'what ifs'. That night, the couple sat together atop the duvet, Regina panic-searching the internet, while Emma tried to focus on the book she was reading. She felt Regina's fingers stroking through her hair and turned her head to face her girlfriend.

"Gina. I need to know before all this happens…" She closed the laptop slowly, waiting for the brunette to move her fingers out of the way. "We know the risks, and no, I am not doing this because I am scared. I am doing this because we both want to, and I don't want to go into this without doing this, so…. Be my wife Gina?"


	73. April 17th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter for you here to make up for the reduced number of chapters over the next month.

**April 17th 2017**

"Why are you reading that Emma?" She gestured to the girly magazine the blonde was flicking through. "You are the sheriff, the saviour, though your mother seems to think you are, you are not exactly a princess, you are the most masculine woman I know…" She grinned as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm bored. I've had my pre-op assessment hours ago. Plus it distracts me how from starving I am." Her pout caused Regina's grin to widen as she reached for the nail polish remover, beginning to clean the polish off her girlfriend's toes. "Oh! There's a quiz here. 'Which movie couple are you?' Let's do it!" The brunette snorted, and Emma glared at her, wiggling her toes. "How long did it take for us to fall for each other?"

Regina pretended to think. "Let's see, when did it begin? Was it when I had you arrested, or when you vandalised my most prized possession?" Emma huffed and pulled her foot from her girlfriends grasp, kicking her gently in the ribs.

"How about that time you tried to kill me and nearly killed our son…" The room quickly fell silent, and Regina dropped her head as Emma sat forward, swinging her legs off the brunettes lap. "I'm so sorry Gina, you know I didn't mean that… I'm just nervous and it's making me lash out…" She reached for the mayors hands, stroking her thumb over her knuckles. "You are not that person anymore, you are so strong and brave and you have overcome so much and I am so proud of you. I'm sorry I said that, I was wrong." Regina eventually looked up and nodded, taking hold of the hand that was stroking hers.

"You know I will never forgive myself for what happened. I was a different person then, and you are right, I have changed. I want to be a better person for you and our son."

"I know. And you are…" The pair remained silent for a few moments before Regina pulled her hands back, lifting Emma's legs back onto her lap, reaching for the compression socks that had been left on the bedside table. Emma waited until she began rolling the sock before opening the magazine back to the quiz. "You still haven't answered my question…"

The brunette stopped what she was doing, looking to the ceiling as she thought about the question. "I guess… it took us a while to get to the stage where we were comfortable around each other, but when we reached it… honestly dear, now that I think about it, not long at all."

Emma smiled at the answer before shaking her head. "You know that isn't the question I meant Madam Mayor." She raised her brow as she surveyed the regal woman, who was biting her lip shyly, knowing exactly what question Emma was referring to.

"And I already told you, Sheriff Swan, you can ask me again once you wake up from this surgery, when you are fine and healthy and back to annoying me with your constant whining and never ending eating me out of house and home." She got off the bed as she spoke, having helped Emma into the socks, and she stood next to her girlfriend, pushing the blonde's hair back from her face as she pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "I will be waiting right here for when you wake up, and when you're feeling better we'll revisit the conversation, ok?"

A nod made her smile, before a creak behind them caused them both to turn and watch the door open. Emma huffed as she saw Whale, the man whom she'd seen way too much of recently, as he nodded at them, gesturing it was time. Regina stood straight, clenching her fist, only unclenching when Emma took her hand.

"You said it Gina, I am going to go in and everything will be fine and then we are going to talk and I will have my magic back. Just stay calm, ok. Everything will be fine." The blonde had stood herself and slipped on the hospital issue gown and shoe covers on her feet, and was waiting for Regina to relax so she could walk to the theatre.

"The surgery should take between about 4 and 6 hours, depending. It may take longer once we get in there and see the tumour for real, and there are risks Miss Swan, but I'll be assisting the best neurosurgeon in Maine and all your scans look good so…" Emma glared at the doctor and turned to face her girlfriend.

"I will see you when I wake up. I will be as high as fuck but… I will be fine. I will see you soon ok. I love you." With a final kiss, the blonde followed the doctor from the room, leaving a nervous and scared mayor in her wake.

**April 17th 2017**

For the first few hours, Regina walked down to the cafeteria, ordered a coffee and sat, staring at the clock in an uncomfortable booth, before realising her coffee was cold. She wandered to the gift shop and browsed the candy aisle before looking through the gifts. She considered getting the blonde a new beanie to cover up the inevitable bald patch of the surgery, but just looking at them made her think back to just over a week before when the outcome of the biopsy could have been much different.

She quickly purchased a teddy with a cheesy quote along with more candy than she'd allow Henry in a month and made her way back to where she was waiting for Emma to return. Another hour passed, and Regina began walking the halls. She was sat in the family room, again staring at the clock when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. The sight of Whale, with blood on the front of his scrubs made the mayor balk, and she stood quickly, turning to face the doctor, who was displaying the perfect poker face.

"It's OK madam mayor, everything is ok, I just wanted to come out and give you an update. The surgery is taking a little longer than we anticipated, so Dr allowed me a moment to let you know what was going on. Shouldn't be too much longer…"

Regina could only stand still, staring at him, gaping like a goldfish as he nodded at her silence, turning to walk away. After a few moments she sat down, barely noticing as a woman entered the family room, sobbing loudly. Agitated by the noise, she stood again and walked to the room she had left only a handful of hours before. She watched as the clock struck six hours since she had been gone, and then seven. As it was nearing 8 hours since the surgery began, the brunette began to pace, only just managing to hold herself back from using her status as mayor to find out what was going on.

The nerves and the worry finally became too much for the older woman as she slid down the wall she was leaning against, trying to silence her sobs. After what felt like an eternity, she noticed her least favourite doctor walking towards her again. She tried to make herself look presentable, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. Whale smiled lightly, trying to alleviate the tension as he stopped in front of his mayor.

"Emma is out of surgery and in recovery. She'll be awake soon and will probably remain in recovery unless she needs to go to the ICU for the next 24 hours. You can go and see her in a few moments, but she will be very groggy and on a lot of pain medication. Visiting hours will be restricted, but we will keep you updated at every opportunity when you are not here…"

"But…"

"Emma's surgeon and I will be happy to discuss the surgery with you when Emma is awake and able to be involved in the conversation. What I can say is that it went well. She will need to be in hospital for at least the next week, and then here will be a long recovery period in which she will need additional care at home. Depending on how the next few hours go, we'll take her for a CAT scan just to check everything out…" Regina was glaring at the blonde doctor, fists clenched as he continued to ramble.

"I swear to god Whale if you don't take me to see my wife now I will make sure you never work as a doctor again, anywhere, ever!" Whale raised his brow but said nothing as he nodded again, turning to walk back down the hall the way he had come, the brunette's heels clacking behind him.

The sight of Emma in the hospital bed, looking sicker than she ever had before made Regina nauseous, but the tired smile that was coming from the blonde as she walked in the room calmed her nerves a little. She was pale and had a large bandage wrapped around her head, and she was still connected to some wires and machine but there was a feeling of relief now that she was awake out of surgery. She stepped up to the bed, carefully pushing her hair out of her face, smiling down at the woman she loved.

"Hello dear. I'm so glad you're awake, it's so great to see your smile…"

"I'm sorry…" The blonde coughed, her voice croaky. "Do I know you?" Regina's smile dropped, and the knot in her stomach tightened.

"B... but… wh…" Regina stuttered, turning to glare at Whale who was watching, confused. She turned back to her girlfriend, who couldn't hold her laughter in anymore.

"I'm sorry Gina, but you're so easy" She laughed and then frowned, lifting her head to her head as she winced in obvious discomfort. "Owwwww, don't make me laugh!" The brunette glared at the sheriff, growling under her breath.

"You are evil Miss Swan. And if I didn't love you this much, I would say you deserve to be in pain!" This time, Emma grimaced at her tone and pouted, a move which caused Regina to sigh. She leaned down to kiss the prostrate blonde, taking a deep breath. "Jeez Emma, don't scare me like that!" She kissed her again, taking the blonde's cold hand in both of hers, settling in the seat that Whale had just moved next to the bed. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Well they got me on some great stuff… pretty sure I'm loaded up to my eyeballs on painkillers, but now you're here…"

"Sorry to interrupt Madam Mayor, Sheriff Swan… but Doctor Kekata has to leave soon and he just wants to talk to you about the surgery…" Emma glowered at Whale for disturbing them, but turned to the long haired, older doctor who had just walked in.

"Good evening ladies, I just wanted to drop by and talk to you both before I have to make my way back to Portland tonight. Now the surgery went well. There was a little bleeding which we stopped quickly, but we will need to monitor you for a few days about that. If you get any loss of vision or blurriness, we need you to tell your nurses right away. Aside from that, something we will confirm with a CAT scan in an hour or two as soon as it becomes available, we do believe we got the whole tumour." He paused to give the women a moment to absorb that news, before continuing. "I will return from Portland in a few weeks, depending and I will be copied in on your scans and your follow ups, but we don't expect you to have any more seizures now. If you do, you need to come back in for tests right away, ok?"

Emma nodded, and Regina turned back to her from the doctor to squeeze her hand. She remained just watching the blonde as the doctor continued to speak, his words fading into the background as she thought of what he had just said.

Emma could sense her girlfriend's eyes on her but carried on looking at the doctor as he spoke. "So I will see you in a number of weeks Miss Swan, if anything changes, Doctor Whale can contact me. I wish you a speedy recovery." With a quick thankyou from the blonde, he left, Whale following behind him, and Emma turned back to her girlfriend.

"Hey… told you I'd be fine. Once I'm off these painkillers it will be difficult, but no more seizures! And I'm sure I heard Whale say to a nurse I'll only be here for like a week and then I can go home and I can see Henry…" Emma kept rambling, but much like with Kekata, her words began to fade as Regina was lost in her thoughts. The surgery appeared so far successful, the whole tumour was gone, her seizures should be gone, it wouldn't be too long till she was home, and everything was turning out like it should. The feeling of intense relief hit her quickly, and she sagged in exhaustion. Suddenly, she knew what she needed to do. Feeling Emma squeeze her hand, quickly brought her from her thoughts.

"… and I just can't wait to be back home with my family. Do you think I should ask David to take over as sheriff permanently? It will be months until I'm up to working again, apparently… Hey, are you ignoring me Gina?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you are ignoring me?" Emma scowled as Regina realised what the blonde had been saying.

"No. I mean, yes, I will marry you."

The couple just stared at each other in silence for a few moments as they pondered the implications of what had just been said.

Three voices at the door spoke simultaneously.

"Finally!"


	74. April 18th 2017

**April 18 th 2017 14:23**

_Dere mayr sexipants,_

_Cn u believ it? We’r engayged. Hehehe wer gay. I’m soooo hapy, Itss the 1 st ting I tought of wen I woke up._

_I lov yu. Im sorry im so tire d. ill wrote mor soone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the spelling mistakes are deliberate, she’s one day post brain surgery and she’s testing her fine motor skills. I have done some research into brain surgery (bear in mind I wrote this initially while I was studying for my undergrad and I didn’t have time for the research it needed, but now I do. I don’t however have the time to re-edit the chapters after the brain surgery to fit in with what I researched. i.e. 6 weeks in a rehab facility does not work for me).


	75. April 22nd 2017

**April 22 nd 2017 22:23**

_Dear Gina_

_Omg I am sorry. I saw what I wrote the other day and my only ~~escuse~~ excuse I think is that I was clearly off my head. Believe it or not, it’s taken me ~~fifty~~ fifteen minutes to write this far, I’m trying so hard to make it make sense. I could only write when you were at that ~~merency~~ emergency meeting and I can write now because I finally convinced you to go home. You don’t need to see me like this at night anymore, and I will send you home every night until I am home with you._

_The meds make me ~~sleepsy~~ drowsy but they never seem to fully manage the pain. And my head is so itchy. I had lice as a kid because… you know… foster homes and the wound ~~stitches~~ itches like that, but worse cos I can’t ~~sniff~~ scratch it. It’s 23:04 as I end this cos slow. I miss you._


	76. April 24th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear in mind I wrote this about 15 minutes ago, not liking the idea of waiting so long to update from the last chapter. Also, I reread a bit of May and realised I was missing something so.

**April 24 th 2017**

“Whale said that there’s a chance I could go home today or tomorrow, if my sats remain good. It wouldn’t be until this evening till I do, so you wouldn’t need to leave work early. Emma had burst out with her news as soon as Regina walked through the door, unable to hold it back in her excitement. Regina laughed and leaned down for a kiss before she sat next to her, taking her loves hand in hers. She gave her the once over as she usually did, asking her the question that opened most of her conversations.

“How are you feeling my dear?” Emma turned to face her fiancé, wincing at the pain the movement caused. She didn’t want to complain as she only had a short amount of time that morning before Regina had to go to work to sort out what she could before she took the next few weeks off to care for her. She smiled hesitantly, trying to put on a brave face.

“The itching has lessened. It still aches and I can’t move much without pain or dizziness but it was worth it. Now I’ll get better and we can plan our wedding, and live happily ever after.”

Regina’s smile didn’t meet her eyes, and she seemed distracted by something as she looked over the love of her life. Emma moved quickly, trying to put herself in Regina’s line of sight to get her attention, gasping in pain at the pulsing sensation it caused. The move only caused Regina to frown harder as she lifted her hand to where Emma’s head held the dressing. She barely touched it, but when she pulled her hand away, there was a concerning smudge of fresh red blood almost coating her fore and middle finger. “Can you feel that Emma? It looks like you’re bleeding.” Emma didn’t say anything as she lifted her non-cannulated hand to her head, pressing a little harder than Regina had. She looked up at her fiancée, confused and alarmed and took a deep breath, trying not to panic.

“Can you maybe just go and get Whale? He may need to just check the dressing, it’s probably just a pulled stitch, don’t worry.”

Emma could see that her words didn’t make the brunette stop her worrying, and she stood, kissing Emma softly before making her way out of the door. She could hear a nurse just outside ask if everything was okay, and caught Regina’s words as she told her they needed Whale. Emma was about to settle back into a comfortable position to wait when she began to feel as if she was moving separately to her body. She knew Regina hadn’t gone far and so tried to call for her, but her call was silent as she felt herself begin to seize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind I am not a doctor (yet) and that I literally did write this just now because I had the urge to. I know I should research but I have to be up early for work and I just.


	77. April 28th 2020

**April 28 th 2017**

_*Gina: I’ll be there asap Emma, there’s just traffic seemingly out of nowhere. Don’t you dare try and leave without me!_

_Emma: I wouldn’t dare Gina, I just can’t wait to get home with you and the kid._

_Gina: Hold on tight my love.*_

Emma was scared. Not of going home, or of her recovery, but more she was scared of seizing again. Of putting her fiancée and son through the stress and the worry of another hospital stay. She was scared. Not of dying, but more what would happen to her family if she did die. She knew they would cope, that they’d survive and even thrive, but she was finally happy. She didn’t want to ruin that happiness.

She had considered leaving the hospital AMA and making her way out of Storybrooke to avoid causing Regina and Henry the inevitable pain that was coming, but she was not indifferent enough to her own wellbeing to attempt to drive, and she was not going to ask Ruby, as with enough pressure, even her godmother would crack under the queens questioning. Instead she stayed lying down, unwilling to admit to herself let alone her doctors or fiancée, that she was feeling dizzy and nauseous and maybe not ready to go home.

Movement hurt, and though she had been given some light exercises to try to begin to get back to normal, she could barely face them. Not being able to do the most simple of tasks without burning up all her energy and needing rest caused her to become aggravated and she was less and less able to control her temper when things went wrong which was more and more often lately. She sighed as she closed her eyes, trying to calm the throbbing behind her eyes. She remained still, not moving a muscle until she heard the tell-tale sound of Regina’s heels. Her perception was off, and so when she felt Regina’s cool hand brush the hair from her forehead sooner than she expected she jumped. Regina’s gaze reflected concern and Emma smiled cautiously to make sure it didn’t worsen.

“Where are your things? In the cupboard?” Emma didn’t respond, and Regina didn’t wait for her to as she turned her back to collect the items that were stored there from her extended stay. Emma used the opportunity of her distraction to sit up, needing the distraction due to the time it took her and the obvious discomfort it caused her.

Leaving the hospital bought her some comfort, just the thought of sleeping in her own bed with a fresh set of four walls to stare at, for now, sounded like a blessing. What she was not looking forward to though, was the car ride home. She knew the movement and the jostling and the overabundance of natural light meant she would be in even more pain when she finally reached home and not even the thought of home cooked meals and cuddles with her fiancée felt worth it at this point.


	78. May 1st 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW but not in the way you think.
> 
> Apparently I'm all about that today.

**May 1 st 2017 15:52**

_Gina_

_I’m so tired._

_I’m sorry. I’m trying so hard._

_But I don’t know how much longer I can do this._

_Everything hurts. Moving. Thinking. Writing._

_I can’t stop the dreams, the nightmares, the flashbacks._

_Please, please don’t make me do this anymore. Let me go. Let me save you both from myself. It’s not fair. You didn’t sign up for this. I can’t risk allowing this the rest of your life, having to look after me._

_Please, if this happens to me again… don’t try and fix me. Let it take me. I can’t do this all over again._


	79. May 4th 2017

**May 4 th 2017**

“Ma, do you want me to make you a coffee?” Emma shook her head, trying not to speak or move too much, given the headache that she was suffering from. She had barely slept the night before, and she had tripped coming down the stairs and stumbled into the wall, luckily managing to break her fall with her hands before she hit her head. The fast movement though meant that she appeared to be in a perpetual state of vertigo, where noise, movement and light were causing her pain and discomfort. She closed her eyes, the absence of light giving her a little bit of relief. She winced as she heard Henry start loading the dishwasher in the kitchen, clattering pans and cutlery as he emptied and refilled it.

Regina had been working in her home office for the past couple of weeks, and was due to return to the office the week after, on the understanding that Emma was better, her risk of seizures was almost 0 and that she’d return home from work to find her fiancée and son alive and the mansion still standing. She was managing to get all her work done and so the arrangement was working but she was going a little stir crazy. Emma had barely left the house since she returned from the hospital and Regina could tell she was frustrated and bored and it was beginning to drive the mayor up the wall. She rubbed her temples as she heard the noise coming from the kitchen. Henry had been so helpful to both of them, but he was still a teenager who made a lot of noise and she had heard Emma muttering about it when they’d been in bed. Regina had not commented at that stage, but she was close to chastising the blonde for her attitude when Henry was only doing what he was raised to, respecting his elders and offering assistance when they needed it. Regina jumped as she heard glass smash, and she stood from her desk ready to go and check on her family to make sure no one was injured. She was jarred in the next second when she heard her fiancée yell, loud enough to be heard through the house.

“HENRY, FOR FUCK SAKE, SHUT THE HELL UP!”

Regina almost growled as she made her way into the main room, where Emma was sat with her head in her hands. Henry stood motionless in the doorway from the kitchen, glancing apologetically at his mother.

“Emma Ruth Swan!” The blonde kept her head down, fighting against every instinct to cover her ears, knowing it would only make the situation worse. She cringed away, the noise echoing deep inside her brain. “Look at me Emma. Now!” From the look she gave, Regina could tell she was in pain, but she too was frustrated and had run out of patience. “How dare you?! Henry is doing his best, as we all are! He has been nothing but respectful and kind to you for years but more so since you have been sick, he does not deserve for you to be taking out your frustrations on him!” She folded her arms, not allowing herself to soften when she saw Emma’s eyes fill with tears. She heard a sniffle behind he and realised Henry was crying too, likely affected by his mother’s upset. “You will apologise to your son, watch your tone and mind your manners!” Emma, suitably chastised, but in too much pain to argue stood and turned to face her son, holding her arms open for a hug. She stumbled back slightly as Henry almost launched into her arms, burying his face against her shoulder and she hugged him tightly, being near the two people she loved most seeming to numb her pain just a little.


	80. May 10th 2017

**May 10 th 2017**

With it being three days into the first week that both Henry was at school and Regina was at work, and about three weeks since Emma’s surgery, she was beginning to spend her days as a normal, functioning human, instead of sleeping or sitting staring silently at walls. Regina had made sure that her days didn’t end late, and she would come home by 6pm and cook a late dinner for the three of them. Emma knew she was exhausted, and so when she woke up in the morning, 9am, early by her recent standards, with less pain that she had been experiencing, she decided to cook dinner for her family that evening. She knew it would take some time; that she shouldn’t attempt anything difficult and avoid using the stove if possible, but she was determined to prove herself to Regina, and to give her a break.

It was around three pm that she started preparing to cook. She’d rested most of the morning, watching TV and looking at recipes, picking something that was relatively simple and quick. She turned on the Bluetooth speakers, playing her favourite playlist as she began chopping vegetables. She was going ridiculously simple, roast chicken and the trimmings, but after half an hour, standing and moving around for so long, as well as concentrating on reading the recipe was causing her head to ache and her eyes to droop in her exhaustion. She put the chicken in to roast and started preparing the stock for the gravy, writing out the times that she needed to check the chicken, and start cooking the vegetables etc. She looked at the clock, and realising that she had plenty of time before she needed to take the next step, decided to sit down at the kitchen table and rest. She moved everything to where it needed to be, so she could move onto the next step when needed, and set an alarm before sitting at the table. It wasn’t long before she had fallen asleep.

She was woken by a yelling of her name, and the feeling of being shaken. Exhausted, disoriented and terrified, she yelped at the loud noise of an alarm and the panic in her son’s voice as he tried to corral her from the kitchen. “Jesus Christ Ma! Fire! Get out!” Bewildered, Emma stumbled from the roof, taking a few seconds to realise that she should be the one protecting her son from the fire. She stumbled back into the kitchen to see him putting a fire blanket over the fire and opening the window to clear the smoke out. He turned to face her when he could see the fire was fully extinguished, and she could recognise the fear in his eyes. He ran to her and hugged her quickly, pulling her out of the room. He made sure she was sat and told her not to move as he went to make sure there was no evidence remaining of the fire before his other mother got home. When all was clear, he joined her where she was sat and leant his head on his shoulder.

“Kid… I know I shouldn’t ask…” Henry looked up at her, seeing the hurt in her expression.

“Don’t worry Ma. I won’t tell mom. She wouldn’t blame you anyway, you do realise that?”

“Henry, you could have been seriously hurt! I should have been the one protecting you and you were the one having to look out for me. What kind of mother am I?” Henry frowned at her comment.

“No, it doesn’t work that way Ma. When I need looking after, you and mom look after me. When you need caring for, we care and when mom needs help, you and I will help her. We’re a family. It’s what we do.”


	81. May 17th 2017

**May 17 th 2017**

The hospital visits were the only times that Emma would leave the mansion, and even then it was a fight with her to make her do so. She hated them, hated returning to the hospital, hated going through the gruelling exercises and tests she was forced to do. She hated seeing the pity in Regina’s face every time she stumbled or failed and it always made her angry. At whoever was around her, her parents for giving her life, herself for ruining it.

She glared out of the window for the entire journey to the hospital, arms folded huffing when Regina pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. The pair sat there for a good five minutes before Regina spoke.

“I guess it was a good thing that we arrived 15 minutes early, don’t you think? Time to sit and pout and maybe enough time to get a coffee before your appointment.” Emma turned her scowl to her fiancée, who remained passive, watching the younger woman. “I know you hate it. And whether you believe it or not, I hate that you have to do it. I hate seeing you in pain. I hate knowing that you’re going to be in pain whether you do rehab or not. But if this therapy means you are in pain for less time, then I will drive you here and take your anger until you are better.” Emma didn’t say anything but nodded and removed her seatbelt, ready to exit the vehicle. She smiled gratefully at Regina when she got out and opened the door for her and took her hand as they walked into the hospital together.

Emma paid for the coffee for Regina and got a bottle of water for herself, knowing the upcoming hour would be physically and mentally exhausting. She hummed as Regina pressed a kiss to her forehead before sitting down beside her outside the rehab room. They had a few minutes until her session and so she leant her head on Regina’s shoulder, revelling in the peace and comfort her fiancée offered her.

Regina watched Emma stand as her name was called to enter, squeezing her hand before she released it. She didn’t stop watching until the door shut behind her and pulled her phone out of her bag. She knew they had about half an hour before Emma left the session, her having not made it through the full 45 minutes in her time attending, and she had some things she needed to sort out.

Regina had never been the type of woman to plan her wedding from childhood. All weddings she had seen or been involved with in her lifetime had ended badly and left her with nothing except nightmares and scars, both physical and mental. This time however, was different. Regina had, every so often, allowed herself to get excited about her upcoming nuptials. She wasn’t going to plan it, she wanted Emma to get everything she wanted out of the wedding, and she knew she would just be happy in getting to marry her. She checked her email and responded to a few important ones before she stood to stretch, checking her calendar for the time of Emma’s scan. They had booked it for the same day as rehab to save a second trip to the hospital, and it happened to fall on the month to the day after she had had the surgery. Emma had been reluctant to attend until Regina had informed her about a dream she had had recently where Emma’s 4 week scan had shown a fast growing growth, one that had already been bigger than the one she had removed. Emma had quickly agreed to attend the scan, if only to put her fears to rest. She heard a loud noise in the rehab room and moved quickly to the door, peering in through the glass panel. Emma was sat on a chair, head between her knees; the member of staff leaning over her with a bottle of water. Regina baulked and rushed in, kneeling beside her fiancée as she waited for Emma to respond to what was going on. Regina rubbed Emma’s back and looked up at the support worker, who looked concerned. “Miss Swan felt dizzy and stumbled as she tried to sit down.” Regina took a deep breath as she knelt properly next to her fiancée, wanting her to interact so she knew she was okay. “We have a scan booked in later on, we’re going to stick around here before hand. I’m assuming the session is done for the day?” The support worker nodded and handed Regina the bottle she was holding for the blonde.

“You two can stay in here as long as you need, there are no more appointments for the rest of the morning, so just take your time. We’ll keep the next session booked unless you call to cancel okay?” Regina nodded and smiled gratefully as she left them alone. Regina shifted until she was sat on the floor, waiting for Emma to be ready to leave. She took Emma’s hand and stroked her thumb along her knuckles, just waiting. It was only a minute or so later that Emma sat up straight, smiling at her fiancée, as if nothing was wrong. Regina simply raised her brow until the smile dropped and she stood as the pair embraced. No words were spoken as they walked out of the door hand in hand.


	82. May 19th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some conflicting/contrasting information in this chapter and the next few, as the chapters between April 17th (chapter 73) and this one were added after I had rewritten and edited the rest of the story (basically I wrote the majority of this (Jan to June) in 2017, and the previous few chapters were written in march 2020 to fill in the large gaps).

**May 19th 2017**

Regina had booked a table at a restaurant but had informed Emma that she was in no way obligated to attend. They both knew the month previous had been difficult for the whole family and Emma had barely left the house. She'd been in hospital an additional four days after a post-operative seizure and after a total of ten days in the hospital, she had then spent the next few weeks at home, barely leaving her room, let alone the house, while Henry and Regina tried their best to help her in any way they could. She was bored, in pain and it made her angry, and after the one time the former sheriff had yelled at the teen after a particularly hard day, Regina had yelled back at her, informing her that she was only allowed to take out her frustration on her fiancée, not their son. The mood swings seemed to die down after that, and the blonde began to make more of an effort to talk to Regina instead of ignoring the issues.

On the 21st day since Emma's surgery, Regina returned to work and left her fiancée home alone, at least while Henry was at school. Snow and Charming had both made the arrangements to be able to leave work and go and help their daughter in the unlikely event she called them.

Thirty two days after the surgery, Regina returned home from work to find Emma sat in the hallway in the wicker chair, an impulse buy of Emma's that Regina hated, but pretended to love, wearing a demure navy blue dress, her hair curled and styled to cover her scar, and her makeup light. She stood as Regina closed the door behind her and spun in a circle so she could see her full outfit. Regina's answering smile was bright, and she slipped off her heels, leaning up to kiss the blonde before running upstairs to change.

Emma wasn't waiting long before Regina came back downstairs. She'd changed, from her work power suit to a sleeveless red number, her lipstick matching exactly and was carrying her heels as she took the steps two at a time. The brunette grinned up at her girlfriend as she skidded to a stop in front of her, biting her lip in childish excitement at the prospect of a date with the woman she loved. Emma shook her head in mirth, watching her as she bent forward to slip her shoes on. She made no effort to hide the blatant ogling of her fiancée's backside as Regina stood back up straight, catching her staring. With a wink, she took her hand and made towards the door.

The journey was short, and the meal was romantic, and after a couple of hours, the couple were walking out of the restaurant hand in hand. Emma was unsurprisingly to Regina, feeling more refreshed being out in the fresh air. She had asked before dessert if Regina would like to go for a walk after the meal and the brunette had agreed enthusiastically. They walked hand in hand, talking about Henry's upcoming birthday, their wedding, the likelihood of Emma returning to work any time soon, until they were just walking in silence, both comfortable with that. They found a bench and sat close together, watching the fireflies as the sky darkened. The conversation turned to idle town gossip, the couple both happy to just talk about nothing, things more normal than they had been in a long time.

As twilight turned to dusk, the air became too cold for them to sit comfortably. Emma, being able to manage cold temperatures since her childhood in draughty group homes, was fine, but Regina began to shiver. Emma noticed, and pulled Regina closer into her side. They stood at the same time, both having the same idea to begin their walk home, though Emma stopped a few steps from the bench. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, squeezing her fiancée's hand as she twisted her wrist. The air buzzed for a moment, and then the blonde's favourite red leather appeared in her free hand.

She opened her eyes and released the breath she had been holding. Regina was gaping at her, and they both grinned at the same time, nonsensically happy for something that was at one time, an everyday occurrence.

"Emma… your magic is back…"


	83. May 20th 2017

**May 20th 2017**

After a long time with no magic, when it returned, Emma had been wanting to use it as much as she could. Regina had warned her to ease into it, that she was still recovering and she wasn't just back to being as powerful as she used to be. Of course Emma ignored her, and with a wave of her hand and a puff of smoke, they were stood in the hallway of the mansion. Regina was surprised that she had managed, and then less so, when the recovering blonde sagged against her, evidently exhausted.

She had slept a solid 15 hours that night and woke up still tired, for which the brunette tried and to not tease her fiancée with 'I told you so'. She failed. When the couple eventually made their way downstairs, Henry was sat at the counter, holding a cup of coffee with both hands and scowling. When he saw his younger mother he jumped from his seat and wrapped his arms around her, muttering, clearly distressed about something. Yawning, she hugged him back, waiting for him to tell her what was upsetting him.

"Hey kid. Why the long face?" He stepped back, scowling again at both of his mothers.

"Mom told me what you did ma. Did you really think it was a good idea to over exert yourself like that and try and poof home? You could have ended up anywhere, you could have been seriously hurt!"

Exhaustion was what made Emma react the way she did, which was the wrong way, as she laughed and tried to ruffle his hair. He growled and stepped away from her, grabbing his mug from the counter before throwing it to the floor. The women both reacted at once, Emma stopped laughing and being barefoot, stepped away from the mess on the floor and walked around the corner to where Henry was stood, glowering at the pair. Regina grabbed the brush and a cloth and began to clean the broken mug, before giving up on the task and turning to her son.

"Henry, what is going on with you? You have been in a terrible mood for days now!"

It took a few moments but Henry sighed and looked up, glancing between his mothers, before turning to Regina. "You saw Ma, what she was like after that surgery... It's only been a few weeks since she left the hospital. First she wouldn't leave her room and then the first time she leaves the house she almost collapses…" He sighed, crossing his arms. "I just can't see her like that again. Seeing your mother, half dead… it affects a kid." Without another word he stalked from the room, slamming the front door a few moments later.

The couple regarded at each other before Regina went back to cleaning the floor, and Emma began to make coffee, simultaneously deciding to give Henry some time to calm down. The pair worked in silence, Emma sitting down with her coffee as Regina made them both some poached eggs and toast. When they were finished, Emma began to wash the dishes while Regina started the laundry. Despite Henry, the couple were fairly happy. It was the first time in a long time that everything had felt semi-normal.

Henry returned after a few hours, and he seemed considerably calmer. Emma had gone to rest a little earlier, still drained, and so when he arrived, clearly having been at the stables, Regina made him change and then join her in her study. He glowered as he did so, but relaxed as he sat next to his mother on the sofa.

"It's been a while since we last had time to have a proper talk, just us, that doesn't resolve around hospitals or whatever. Tell me, how are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his smile at the prospect of some quality time with the woman who raised him.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I just…I was awake when you guys got in last night and I saw her nearly collapse and you know what she's been like lately…" He paused as Regina wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"She's ok now. She's still recovering, but the fact her magic is back… we can assume that means the tumour is gone. No more seizures. We have to be happy about that, right?"

They continued to talk for a while, the older woman leaving to go and check on Emma, returning soon after with some coffee for the two of them. "So how is prep for your finals going…? Tell me more about school. Do you have a girlfriend yet? Are you and Violet official yet?"

"Mooooom, you have got to be kidding me! I am not having this conversation with you!"

Regina laughed at his over-exaggerated reaction. "Or boyfriend. You know I have no qualms with…"

"If you don't stop talking I will go and wake Ma up and tell her you are harassing me." He couldn't help but laugh along with her though. It had been difficult watching his both his mothers' go through what they had been. He had heard Regina cry at night when she thought he was asleep, he had been around to see Emma acting like a zombie for so long when her fiancée and son were trying everything to help her. They both stopped laughing as they both followed the same train of thought.

"Anyway mom, I should be asking you…" He stood to place his mug on the desk, before returning to his seat, noticing the older brunette watching him, waiting for him to continue. "It's been a month since you guys got engaged, after only a few months of dating mind, but have you set a date?"

Regina sat back as she considered what her son had said. "Not yet… there is a lot in the air right now, only a few things are certain. One, I will marry your mother, if it is the last thing I do. Two, I will do it with my best man by my side…" Looking at Henry, she could see he hadn't caught on to what she was saying. "You Henry. I was hoping you'd be my best man."


	84. May 22nd 2017

**May 22nd 2017**

By the time Emma got up on Monday morning, the house was empty. She quickly text Henry a good luck on his English final, and made herself a coffee as she logged onto her laptop. She searched through her files to find where she'd been keeping the online version of her diary and began to add to it.

**May 22nd 2017 11:15**

_My darling Gina_

_For some reason, I found it easy to write to you this way this past month. I just want to say to you, while I can, that I am sorry for the way I treated you while I was recovering. I feel as if I am improving quickly now, that once I got my magic back, I was more than halfway healed._

_One day I will let you read this diary. And by the time you read this entry, you would have already read my recent entries from this last month. I hope it explains my behaviour. I just want to tell you I regret how I behaved, taking you and Henry for granted. I know I don't deserve you and I will work every day to prove to you I am worthy of being your wife, and Henry's ma._

Emma continued to write, not hearing the text come through on her phone, not realising her coffee had gone cold, not hearing first her cell phone, and then the barely-used landline in Regina's study ring, as she wrote and wrote, the pages adding to her journal.

**May 22nd 2017 12:47**

_I have to be honest Gina, there were times when I honestly didn't know whether I would get my magic back. Whether I would wake up from the surgery to find out… I'm so glad I did, because now I get to do something I have wanted to do for longer than I care to admit, and that is, to marry you._

The thought of her upcoming nuptials with Regina caused the blonde to smile, and she saved her current entry, pulling up a new document to begin jotting down some wedding ideas. First, the list of things that needed to be done.

**Best day of my life:**

**\- DATE!**

**\- Venue**

**\- Reception**

**\- Flowers**

**\- Cake**

**\- Dresses**

**\- Bridesmaids – Belle/Red/Ella… Gina's?  
\- What do I do with mom?**

**\- Music**

**\- Ask Gina if we should just get a planner…**

With a mental note to talk to Gina when she got home from work, she went back to her diary, planning to finish the entry before making herself some lunch.

**May 22nd 2017 13:51**

_Anyway. I guess there isn't much more to say. When you read this we'll be married, so I guess it doesn't matter if I write down the surprise I'm planning for you for the wedding…_

"Emma!" The blonde jumped at the call of her name and turned, seeing Regina stood behind her, hand on hip, the purple tint dissipating around her, having clearly just poofed home.

"Gina, what the hell, you scared me! What are you doing home, it's like midday…"

"It's 2pm, and I got concerned when you didn't answer the phone…" She stepped closer to the blonde, trying to look at what had her fiancée so enthralled when she arrived. "What is that you're writing Emma?"

Emma's eyes widened as she turned back to the screen, quickly closing the document with her diary, moving so that her girlfriend could see the list she was making for the wedding. "Just making some notes, things we need to think about…" Regina glanced quickly over the list and nodded at each point, smirking a little at the point about Snow.

"Yes, we should get a planner. Now tell me what you were really doing…"


	85. May 27th 2017

**May 27th 2017**

The next Friday was the earliest time Emma and Regina could get an appointment with the wedding planner. By then, while Regina had been working, the blonde had been annotating the list she made with her own ideas, planning to add some things she wanted keeping a surprise to give to the planner.

**Best day of my life:**

**DATE! –** _as soon as possible!_

**Venue –** _Beach? Would Gina hate that?_

**Reception -** _Town Hall? Ask Gina, cos she knows SB_

**Flowers –** _Sunflowers for Gina. But if it's on the beach, lillies._

**Cake –** _PERFECT IDEA!_

**Dresses –** _obviously Gina will chose her own dress. White?_

**Bridesmaids –** _Belle/Red/Ella… Gina's?_ **–** _See if we can get Zelena back for Gina._ **  
\- What do I do with mom? –** _Let her look after Buddy._

**Music –** _First dance either Power of Love or Eternal Flame. Wait… is that too cheesy? Gina hates cheesy. Let her pick. Wait will she hate that? Does she want me to take control? Can the planner choose the music?_

**Idea –** _Should we just elope?_

She sighed as she realised everything she was thinking about was really cliché and would not suit her fiancée at all. She groaned as she thought about the love of her life, and the tension that seemed to be growing between them that week.

Emma had managed to talk her way out of showing her diary to Regina, explaining that it was a surprise for their wedding, but it seemed the brunette somehow knew something was going on that Emma was not sharing. They were bickering more that week than they had in a long time, though Emma partly chalked that up to their relationship getting back to normal, and she had to admit Regina bickering was adorable.

One argument they had had that wasn't so adorable was when Emma informed her she was ready to go back to work the next week, trying to 'prove' it by demonstrating her magic that had been getting stronger every day. She'd caused a mini fire in the study when she had a mishap by overexerting herself, and had caused some minor first degree burns on her hands (which Regina had quickly healed), which the brunette used as clear evidence Emma was not fully back to her old self yet and needed a little more time to heal.

Emma had then clearly demonstrated that she was healed enough for certain things when their argument had turned physical and they had finished their argument in the bedroom.

When the pair had woken the next morning, they had argued again before Regina dragged herself from the bed to go to work, two hours later than usual. Her schedule had changed over the past number of weeks and she had been spending less time at the office to be with her fiancée and son, working in her study for a few hours a day over the weekend to allow her to leave work earlier sometimes.

Due to her being late for work the day before she had returned later, and Emma had already been asleep, but when she had woken up that morning, she had relaxed to see Regina curled up in a ball beside her. She had gone downstairs to make Regina breakfast in bed, and they spent an hour cuddled up together watching a movie before Regina's phone rang and she had to get up and go to work.

Hearing the phone ring from Regina's study pulled Emma out of her daydream and she looked again at the list she had been creating before glancing at the clock. It was 1pm, the time she had told the brunette she would pull her away from work for a lunch break, and she ambled into the kitchen, looking through the fridge for ingredients. With a huff she closed her eyes, waving her hands as a goat's cheese salad and a caeser salad appeared before her. She turned her nose up at the cheese, pinching a slice of beetroot that had not touched the dairy product, before picking up two forks and the plates, carrying them to the study. She planned to place them down and go and get them some drinks, but when she pushed the door open and saw Regina with her eyes closed, moving gracefully to the quiet song that was playing through the speakers, singing along to the lyrics at the hook.

" _I'll carry the weight, I'll do anything for you, my bones may break, but I'll never be untrue…"_

Quietly, before she was noticed, the blonde stepped out of the room, placing the plates on the coffee table as she googled the lyrics she had heard Regina singing in the most beautiful melodic voice she had ever heard.

She found the song quickly and read through the rest of the lyrics, reopening her list of wedding plans to change a note. She put a line through the already written note, adding the one song she knew would be perfect for their first dance.

**Music –** _~~First dance either Power of Love or Eternal Flame. Wait… is that too cheesy? Gina hates cheesy. Let her pick. Wait will she hate that? Does she want me to take control? Can the planner choose the music?~~ _

_Serena Ryder – What I Wouldn't Do._

She beamed at the list as it stood, closing her eyes as she pictured her true love dancing so elegantly on her own, and she knew that the day they stood together and said their vows, the day she got to dance to that song beside her, the day she would finally get to call her her wife, would be one of the best days of her life.


	86. June 1st 2017

**June 1st 2017**

The rest of the week had been quiet. Emma had gone back to work on Monday, telling Gina she would only be performing light duties and for once, she was not pretending. She caught up on paperwork, making sure that it was done for all the staff at the station. That took her to the end of Tuesday. On Wednesday she worked out scheduling for the station, having asked the team on Monday if they had any upcoming vacation plans for the next six months so she could schedule around them. That took her to midday Wednesday. For the rest of the day she tidied the station, booked the cruisers in for checks and did some more research for before they met the wedding planner that week.

At the end of the day she went to the store, picking up groceries to cook a dinner for Regina and Henry that evening. She had cooked and sat and waited, Henry eating in his room while he studied, the curry cold by the time Regina returned, apologising profusely for a dinner meeting that had run over, explaining she'd left her phone at the office and so was unable to call to explain. Though annoyed, Emma had kissed her fiancé, leaving her to reheated curry as she went upstairs to shower.

The next day, Emma was bored at the station. She had done every conceivable menial task that needed doing, and the only thing left was chasing the petty criminals around the town, a task that, even if she had not promised Regina she wouldn't, her father would not allow her to do. She decided she would invite Regina to lunch at the station, knowing she would be too busy to leave the office, using it as an excuse to get out of the cramped work space for a while.

She was right. After an invitation to join her for lunch, stating they would order in was met with a quick 'can't, busy', she called in her order at the new restaurant in town, making sure one of the new-ish recruits from Camelot was in to cover lunch time before going to pick up her order. She called Regina's assistant who informed her that Mayor Mills was busy, but her next meeting had been cancelled, and so if she didn't mind waiting a little, she could attend the office.

She got there a little after one, and Regina was supposed to be free until 1:30, so she made her way to her fiancée's office, planning to eat a quick lunch and then leave her to it. She knocked, wincing as she received a barked 'I'm busy!' debating whether to just drop the food off and go. Risking the wrath of angry Mayor she opened the door, poking her head in the little gap, smiling carefully at the brunette who was looking down at her paperwork.

"What part of I do not wish to be disturbed do you not…"

"Gina…"

"Emma?" She glanced up at the sound of her name and not her title, seeing the blonde stood in the doorway of the half open door. "What are you doing here? I told you, I am too busy, I have a meeting in twenty minutes and I have all this paperwork…" The blonde frowned and stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind her.

Regina sighed, glancing back down at her paperwork before looking back at her partner. "I'm sorry, I just have a lot to get done, especially if I'm going to be taking time off for the wedding. I have to go through these new grant proposals, the board needs a decision by the end of the day. I need you to just… go…" Emma nodded, flashing a steely smile at the mayor as she placed the restaurant take-out on a small space on the desk.

"That's fine. I just bought you sushi for lunch, cos you still need to eat… I'm going to go back to the station. Text me when you're coming home, and I'll order pizza. Don't worry, I know it will be late." She received a curt nod and the blonde sighed, stepping around the desk to kiss her goodbye. Regina tilted her head up but only offered her cheek, trying to hold back from grabbing the blonde and kissing her like she wanted to. She noticed the crestfallen look on the sheriff's face as she turned away and the guilt gnawing at her stomach grew.

Without another word the blonde turned and walked out, heading back to the station. She kept checking her phone every few minutes to see if Regina had text her, being disappointed every time. After an hour of sitting at her desk and pouting, writing an entry in her journal a call came through on the emergency phone. Emma answered it and looked around, the office was empty; the team were either out on their own calls or doing whatever, so she had to deal with it herself.

She scribbled a quick note to whoever would be at the station first and grabbed her gun and jacket, making her way to the new organic grocer where an alleged armed robber was holding up the store. She arrived quickly, sirens blaring and was out of her car and into the store as first response. There was a man Emma did not recognise, with a gun aimed at the shopkeeper. The rest of the store was empty, bar a teenager in the corner who seemed to be filming the whole thing. As soon as Emma burst through the door, the gun was turned to her, the gun in her own hands seemingly not deterring him from pointing the gun at the officer who also happened to be the daughter of the sheriff and the future wife of the mayor. When he showed no signs of backing down, she placed her gun on the floor and raised her hands, taking small, slow steps towards the assailant. She was talking to him, calmly and slowly, utilising the skills she had learned from the hostage training she had received the year before, and he seemed to be responding well, lowering his weapon.

That was until a loud noise outside spooked him and he raised his gun again, aiming straight for Emma's chest. With a sigh she clenched her fists and released, magic sparking from her hands as she threw his gun across the room. After that it was easy to subdue him, he was in handcuffs and back at the station within half an hour. Emma left the paperwork for the night team and went home early, unwilling or unable to stay at work. She had ordered a pizza, asking for delivery around 6, knowing Regina likely would not be home before then. She chose a movie, and changed into hers of the onesie pair that Henry had got them for Mother's Day two weeks earlier. She left Regina's bunny onesie on her side of the bed and went downstairs, her hood pulled up so she looked like a bear before settling onto the sofa with her laptop, watching Netflix while she waited for her fiancée to get home.

She didn't realise she had fallen asleep until she was woken by a beautiful brunette poking her gently. Regina was wearing her onesie, her face had been cleansed of makeup and she was wearing an apologetic smile. The pizza and a bottle of soda sat on the table, next to Regina's glass of wine and the curtains had been drawn.

"Gina, when did you get home?" She clicked on her laptop which had fallen asleep and noticed it was a little before six.

"About half an hour ago… I wanted to apologise for the way I spoke to you earlier. I was out of line, I understand that. Work has been particularly difficult lately…" Emma raised her brow as she thought back to be ing at the barrel end of a gun not four hours earlier and Regina sighed. "I know, it's no excuse but I just wanted to tell you that I know you did not deserve to be spoken to that way, and I am sorry." Emma nodded and closed her laptop, placing it on the table as she grabbed a slice of the stuffed crust BBQ meat feast, inhaling it in about 5 bites. She had picked up another slice and was halfway through it before Regina had even picked up her first piece. When she did, Emma cringed. The brunette usually ordered a thin crust with low fat cheese, grilled chicken, spinach and olives as toppings and a garlic and herb oil, and they got half and half of a large pizza.

"I swear Gina, if any of that green shit touches my food I will throw the whole thing out and make you cook." She was smiling, trying to lighten the tense mood and it worked, Regina beamed at her fiancée and settled back on the sofa, eating her first slice before she spoke again.

"I noticed you picked a movie. I'm assuming you want me to make some popcorn?" Emma shook her head, watching the woman with a warm smile.

"No. I just want to cuddle up with my fiancée and watch a movie. Is that ok or do you have some more work to do?"

"I'm all yours my love."

When the pizza was finished with, it was about half an hour through 'A Dog's Purpose', and Emma was sitting with her head on Regina's shoulder. All the emotion of the day was making her more tired than she expected so she moved, laying her head on Regina's lap as she got comfy again. Regina shifted so Emma could get comfy, and slipped the blonde's hood down, beginning to run her fingers through her hair. Emma hummed, content, taking hold of the other hand that was resting on her abdomen, every so often making circles on her stomach. The movie was nearing its end, and Emma was dozing when Regina reached forward to pick up her phone from the table in front of them.

"I thought you were done with work."

"I am sweetheart, I'm just adding an out of office notification." Emma nodded, enjoying the feeling of her fiancée's fingers running through her hair. She heard the beeps of Regina typing and turned her head back to the movie, quickly getting absorbed again, so much so that she didn't notice Regina's fingers stilling in her hair.

"Emma..?"

"Yeah baby?" Emma spoke distractedly, still engrossed in watching Bailey find his way back to the farm.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Emma frowned, but didn't look up at the brunette,

The blonde thought back. She hadn't left any mess anywhere, hadn't forgotten to pick her clothes up, Henry was with Gold and Belle, helping them in the shop, so she hadn't forgotten to pick him up.

"No, I don't think so..?" It was more her own question than an answer to Regina's, but she could not think of anything that she had done that would make Regina mad.

"Why is there a video online, from today, of someone pointing a gun at you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sick and my surgery was cancelled and I am all around miserable and if you see this PM me your favourite SQ fic, either your own work or one you read and enjoyed. :)


	87. June 4th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember initially in 2017 or 2018 or whenever I wrote this chapter, it kinda just came out of nowhere. I was in a weird mood and 2000 words just kinda happened.

**June 4th 2017**

Not that she hadn't previously, but for the next three days, Regina had been ultra-protective of Emma, and it was beginning to drive her crazy. She had spent an hour and a half explaining away the video that Regina had seen and it still took 40 minutes the next morning to get Regina to allow her to go to work without an escort. The mayor had personally called three of the part time staff and promised to pay them overtime if they took turns accompanying the sheriff at the station and out on any calls she had to go on. She made sure that any of the more dangerous calls were handled by the other officers, and had sworn to Emma that if she ever saw another video like that, she would make sure the doctor who was going to do her second surgery would make it so that Emma could never do anything dangerous again. The sheriff had laughed at that but the look on her fiancées' face caused her to stop suddenly, feeling chastised.

On the Saturday, Regina had had to go to the office, and Emma had a day off. She had told Henry that he was to keep his mother entertained and as long as he had done all his homework, he was allowed to watch movies and play videogames with the blonde, as long as he didn't let her run off and leave. She hadn't informed Emma that she would be calling the landline every so often to speak to the younger woman, which she did. That had been a surprise to the woman, one she was not pleased about. She had bribed Henry with paying off his phone contract for the next month and forwarded the calls to her cell phone for a couple of hours while she went to see her parents. She knew she would not be doing anything dangerous, her mother would never allow it, but a part of her did not want the brunette to be mad at her.

The next day, Regina finally had a day off. She was exhausted, she had been snappy and rude to both Emma and Henry, but they both knew with a little sleep, she'd be back to the girlfriend and mother they were used to. Emma had made her breakfast in bed, which turned into brunch when the woman was still asleep after 9am. Henry had gone to Game of Thorns early and spent 25 minutes grilling Mr French for the perfect flowers for his mother, something he hoped, would cheer her up, eventually deciding on some light red carnations. When his mother was finally awake, he joined her and his other mother in their room, sharing the food Emma had made, telling Regina stories about his week. He gave her the flowers after she had eaten and hugged her tightly, causing tears to come to her eyes and she had apologised in that moment to her son and soon-to-be wife for her behaviour recently.

Later that afternoon Regina had told them both to get in the car without telling them where they were going and they drove in silence for five minutes before Emma spoke. "Gina… babe… listen we know you're tired but if we did something to make you mad… you can tell us and we can try to fix it."

It was a good job they had stopped at traffic lights because tears sprang to her eyes once again, and she turned to her family, guilt causing her stomach to knot. She tried to speak but the light changed and a horn blared, leaving the brunette to turn in her seat and try to formulate a response to the two people she loved most in the world. It hurt her that they thought she was mad at them when they had not only been so nice to her but had put up with her shit recently. Emma and Henry had a muttered conversation over the blondes shoulder and didn't notice that they had pulled up outside the movie theatres in Storybrooke. It was then that Regina turned to face them again, wiping the tears that had fallen.

"I… just wanted to do something nice to show how much I love and appreciate you both. I know we cannot do much lately with everything going on but… Wonder Woman is showing and I know you two have been dying to see this movie since it was released..." She sniffled and the younger two frowned, not realising or understanding what was going on with the matriarch of the family. Emma laid her hand on her girlfriend's knee, turning to Henry to hand him a bill, telling him to go and buy whatever snacks he wanted and snacks for his mothers, telling him to wait inside and they would be in soon to buy the tickets. When he was out of the car, Emma turned more fully towards Regina and took both of her hands.

"Baby, I don't know what is going on with you, and if you are not ready to share then that is fine. Henry and I… we understand that it hasn't been easy for you either and we're not going to rush you to get used to this. We love you, and that will never change, ok?" The usually strong and secure woman nodded, a heartbroken look on her face. When they got out of the car, the physically strong blonde tugged the smaller woman into her arms, hugging and holding her until she had calmed down. Before long they were inside, tickets purchased and Henry sat three rows in front of them with his red vines and root beer, a rare treat that Regina had okayed.

Emma had cheered the woman up, at least temporarily by sitting them in the corner, buying her her favourite candy and keeping their fingers tightly linked. It was kind of a date, and Emma knew Regina had not seen the trailer and so did not know what to expect. Emma had initially wanted to take Regina to see this movie, if only to point out Gal Gadot in a tight superhero costume, but now she just wanted Regina to enjoy herself. And when they left the theatre a couple of hours later, with Henry talking excitedly about the movie, the brunette was smiling and it didn't seem forced.

With all the snacks they had eaten, Regina expected that they would not want dinner, clearly forgetting she was living with a teenager and a woman who ate everything she came across. Emma did not want Regina to cook and so ordered Thai, the local restaurant aware of their order. She was glad that Henry was a teenager, and was content to just lock himself in his room for the evening, playing video games or surfing the web, knowing he would do so if she asked, because she wanted to give his other mother a relaxing evening.

After they had eaten, she ran a bath for the stressed-out woman, mixing essential oils to create the perfect scent, adding some flower petals among the bubbles, lighting some candles. When the woman was settled in the bath, she go the foot spa from the spare room and searched through Regina's nail polish selection. She found the other things she was looking for and set them up in the barely used room that contained comfortable sofas and a vintage record player. There was no modern electronics and Regina kept it as a room for when she wanted to get away from the modern world, when she was missing her old life, or aspects of that life at least.

When Emma heard movement upstairs, she grabbed the robe she had been warming and took it to the bathroom, pausing inside the door as she observed her fiancée standing in the tub, drip-drying as the water drained. She shook her head to clear it, passing the robe over, almost pouting as she brunette covered up. Regina did not know what Emma was up to, but happily took her hand when she offered it, slipping on the house shoes that were waiting by the door. The pair walked hand in hand to the quiet room and Regina was surprised to see the set-up, candles lit, the light low and music playing, with things set up so she could pamper the older woman.

Regina almost started with the tears for the third time that day, but Emma sensed it and tickled her, the tears turning to laughter, her amused watch of her partner turning to one of adoration. "What did you do, you crazy woman?" Emma laughed freely and pulled Regina closer again, her hands sliding down her back to her hips and lower, leaning in for a kiss. She knew they couldn't go too far, their teenager was still in the house and could walk in on them at any moment, but feeling the woman she'd had a crush on for so long wearing only a thin robe was doing things to her.

After another quick kiss she pulled away, leading Regina over to the sofa where she was planning her pampering. She set the foot spa on, waiting for it to warm while she pulled out the face packs she'd ordered. She'd searched for organic items only and found a nice company that created all sorts of health and beauty products, purchasing things she knew Regina would enjoy. She put one on too, and the two sat there chatting about the movie which led to a friendly debate about Marvel vs DC and about their wedding plans. Regina was relaxed and was now content, Emma happier now that Regina was smiling. Their face packs were drying in patches and Regina kept twitching as she felt the areas of tightness where it had dried. Emma had stared at the woman, unsure about how she had gotten so lucky and the brunette would have blushed if her face wasn't covered in mud. Instead she winked at the blonde and Emma actually did blush, her clavicle and ears turning red as she lunged forward to kiss her again, unable to stop herself, knocking the foot spa full of water in her rush, so a little spilled with her clumsiness.

It was then she heard one of her favourite sounds in the world, first a giggle, then a loud, free laugh, one that was unrestrained from the love of her life. She shook her head and moved the foot spa back to where it was, placing the brunette's feet inside. For the next hour, the two giggled and talked while Emma gave her a foot massage and a pedicure, taking a break only to eat some ice cream, something which Regina chose, surprising Emma. After they had eaten, in the kitchen being the one request from the mayor, Emma lifted the smaller woman in her arms and carried her to their bedroom, the last part of the evening being a proper massage, with professional type oils. It was something that Emma had picked up in Boston and had rarely demonstrated her skills to anyone, but with everything that Regina had been through, she knew it would help.

She lay the woman on the bed, passing her a towel which she situated after she lay face down on the bed, her head resting on her arms above her. Emma took her time, paying less attention to her feet due to earlier, moving up her legs to her back. The blonde had changed earlier that evening and she was wearing her usual vest top and sleep shorts and seemed to be more relaxed herself simply knowing that Regina was. Regina was so relaxed she was almost falling asleep until Emma reached her shoulders, and the lean woman shifted, straddling the brunette to enable her to massage her shoulders. The older woman woke quickly after that and she only managed to wait five minutes before she twisted under the blonde, pulling her down to her level, effectively putting an end to the massage. It took a few minutes for Emma to remember Henry was across the hall, and detached herself from the other for just long enough to sit and put a silencing spell around the room, quickly falling back into the arms of her true love.


	88. June 5th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this yesterday, and so I'll post todays chapter tomorrow and then there wont be as long a gap until the one after that.

**June 5th 2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 05/06/17 09:04

Subject: Yesterday <3

_Emma, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. It was perfect, you are perfect._

_I know I've been a little… evil… lately but I am working on it. We have a few things to discuss and I know we are both busy today, so I was hoping we could get the business items out of the way so that you, Henry and I can have a family dinner tonight._

_Firstly, the reports that were submitted regarding the incident at the grocery store are incomplete. I know what happened and therefore you need to rewrite them covering every detail please._

_Secondly, Henry has been asking about Buddy… my friend at the stables has a little girl who has fallen in love with the dog, and as they have been caring for him for the past two months, I advised him that if he wishes he can keep the dog. With Henry getting busier at the next academic year and us working full time, it's probably the best thing for him, we can't give him the time he needs._

_Also… I figured we could ask your mother to be our wedding planner; that is, if you don't mind, and if you think she would want to… I was speaking to Ms Lucas in the diner this morning and she advised that Snow has been struggling lately, with your health scare and with the schools closing for the summer soon, she doesn't have a great deal to do. Let me know what you think._

_One more piece of important business Miss Swan…_

_I love you._

_Gina._

\---

Emma had just logged onto her computer when the email box pinged and she could not help but grin as she read the email. She had been woken early by the brunette who had wanted to continue their activities from the night before, and they had enjoyed each other's companies until the alarm rang at 6:30 when they both got up, showering together before they dressed separately and made their way downstairs. Emma had made Henry some breakfast while Regina had kissed her son goodbye and headed to Granny's to get a decent coffee before her early breakfast meeting. Emma had gone to see her parents briefly before making her way into the office to relieve the night shift. With an amused shake of her head, she pressed reply, wanting to respond to all the points Regina had mentioned.

\---

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 05/06/17 09:11

Subject: Re: Yesterday

_Hey baby._

_I agree, yesterday was perfect. And dinner with you and our boy tonight sounds… well, perfect._

_*sigh* Gina, if you know what happened, why exactly do I have to write it all out on paper? The files are not going anywhere except the towns archives. Why would I write down on paper that I used magic to arrest someone who was pointing a gun at me?_

_I agree about Buddy… he's a cute little dog but we don't have time for him and at least at the stables he has room to run around, and has a little kid to play with. And the most important thing is that he is safe and loved and cared for. Maybe we can get a pet when we have more time to care for one?_

_As for the wedding planner. If my mom wants to plan it, I say we let her. If you're really ok with that. I know what you're like around her sometimes and… Gina she'll drive you insane if you let her. It will mean we don't have to lift a finger though… she will do everything._

_Can we have that teriyaki salmon dish you do? With the noodles? I'll make dessert!_

_I have that course for the rest of the day and I'll be out of range, so I'll talk to you later._

_Yours, Emma._

_\---_

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 05/06/17 12:54

Subject: Less of your sass please

_Miss Swan_

_You will do the reports that I ask for because I am the mayor and am effectively your boss. That man threatened my soulmate and risked my happiness so you will fill in the paperwork, sans magic, and but with the threat to an officer of the state, the report will be sent to Portland and that man will be prosecuted. Do not test me on this Emma._

_Yes, I am happy to cook the salmon. Maybe we should invite your parents around so we can ask your mother tonight._

_Be safe please my love._

_Gina._

\---

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 05/06/17 16:01

Subject: But Ginaaaaaaaa

_Gina,_

_No. You said dinner was just for me you and the kid, I'm not letting my parents' crash._

_Maybe tomorrow. I'll cook something._

_How was your meeting?_

_I might be a little late tonight, maybe 6 ish. We have a new hire and I have to train them in the basics._

_Love you!_

_Em._

Regina had got called into an emergency meeting after she'd sent her last email and one had led to another, meaning she only saw Emma's reply when she was due to go home around five. She decided not to reply, instead went straight home and got a start on dinner, deciding to also bake a pavlova for dessert, knowing it was Henry's favourite. He got home while she was cooking and set the table, deciding to sit with her, reading aloud his favourite of the Lord of the Rings series.

Emma returned as Regina was pulling out the salmon from the oven, announcing her entrance loudly in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh my god that smells fucking divine!" Henry snickered as his other mother turned to glare at his biological one, shaking his head at her reprimand for the language. Emma raised her brow in the direction of her son and within a few strides had her fiancée wrapped in her arms, breathing her in as she kissed the soft skin of her shoulder.

"I have to say Madam Mayor, you smell even more fucking divine." She scrunched up her nose cutely and took a deep breath in, pretending to sniff the brunette. Henry made exaggerated gagging noises and laughed as Regina pushed Emma away, rolling her eyes. She held on to the jacket Emma was wearing, the hideous red one that she actually loved, and pulled her close to her again, kissing her soundly. She wanted to glare, but the little grin on Emma's face as she wrapped her arms around the brunette, sliding her hands under her shirt caused her to blush as her loves hands caressed the skin of her back. They were stood close together, ignoring Henry's muttering behind them, the smaller woman looking up at the younger with adoration, with the wink that came from the blonde causing her to shiver. She mouthed her love to the sheriff and snuggled closer as the sheriff said it back. She could not wait for the day they would be standing together in front of all their friends and family and professing their love to each other out loud.


	89. June 6th 2017

**June 6th 2017**

The next day passed quickly, and Emma left early to get dinner started. She and Regina had called Snow and David the night before and invited them round for dinner, both women surprised at the speed at which the couple had accepted. Work had been quiet and so it was easy for her to go to the grocery store on her lunch break and then leave early when Mulan arrived, stopping at the mayor's office first to deliver the flowers she'd picked up just because.

When Regina had arrived home she had been shooed out of the kitchen, Emma handing her a glass of wine and kissing her cheek and when the Charming's had arrived she sent Henry in to where his mother was to entertain the couple.

Half an hour later she'd called the family in, Regina at the head of the table, Snow and herself on either side, with their husband and son next to the respective women and they had tucked in to Thai chicken with an apple and mango salad with jasmine rice, a new recipe she'd seen and wanted to try. She had made dessert as well but was keeping it a secret until the end of the meal, wanting to surprise both her mother and her fiancée.

The family talked generally during the meal, the adults drinking wine, with Emma and Henry drinking juice and Regina helped clear the plates as Emma grabbed the dessert. Hidden in the kitchen for a moment, the taller woman took the shorter woman in her arms.

"Last chance to back out Gina… once she's got her hands on this wedding, there's no going back… She'll be a complete… wedding-zilla…" Emma frowned at herself as Regina chuckled, both trying to think of the right word.

"The one thing I want most in the world is to marry you Miss Swan. If your mother can plan a wedding that we would both love, if it would make her happy, then I'm more than happy to allow her to run riot and go crazy." Emma tried to hold back a laugh and failed, tilting her head down for a kiss before she made her way to the fridge to get the desert. She poured the heated sauce from the pan into a jar and carried the chocolate baked Alaska through to the dining room, setting it in front of Regina and Snow. She grinned as she saw them both react the same way at seeing their favourite dessert.

When everyone had been served and drinks had been refilled, Emma reached out for Regina's hand, and they both turned to look at Snow, addressing her at the same time.

"Mom?"

"Snow?"

The younger brunette looked between the two, not sure whether to be worried or not. The smile on their faces said not.

"Mom, we were wondering…"

"…Well, it's really if you wanted to…" The pair talked in turns, looking at each other with a smile.

"…You don't have to, but we were thinking…"

"… That maybe you'd like to help us plan our wedding." They could see Mary Margaret's smile grow as they talked, and Emma squeezed Regina's hand.

"… Or if not help us… plan the whole thing."

Emma looked at Henry and to David, seeing them grinning at the interaction and Regina was looking at Snow who seemed to be ready to burst.

"Oh wow, I would LOVE to help. I already have so many ideas. I was kind of hoping you'd ask. I have a binder at home just in case you wanted some assistance… I was thinking it could be…" David and Henry laughed at the look of almost instant regret on Regina's face as Emma squeezed her hand again, coughing loudly to interrupt the woman's' rambling.

"That's great mom, maybe we can discuss it more at the weekend. You can have…" She paused to look at Regina who nodded. "Free rein over almost everything, but we choose the date and we choose what we wear."

Regina nodded, looking suddenly serious. "Crap, I have to find a dress… White is not my colour." She rolled her eyes at Henry's giggle and pouted at Emma who raised their joint hands and kissed it, winking at the older woman.

"You can wear jeans and a t-shirt and still be the most beautiful bride ever." This time the brunette rolled her eyes at her fiancée.

"I am not going to wear jeans and a t-shirt." She raised her brow at Emma's childish grin.

"Can I wear jeans and a t-shirt?" At the comment, both Regina and Snow looked horrified.

"No." Regina looked serious, her face not breaking into a smile until Emma laughed loudly and leaned across the table to kiss her.

"I'm glad I asked then, before I showed up on the day…" The table all laughed at that and went back to eating their desserts. Regina surveyed the table in turn, a warm feeling in her chest that her fiancée's parents accepted her so much that they would be willing to be so involved in the wedding. She couldn't wait for the day she could officially count them all as her proper family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly gave up on this story and writing altogether this week so lets see how this goes (:


	90. June 9th 2017

**June 9th 2017**

"No"

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no."

"Well I say yes."

"Well I say no, and that is final!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Emma this is not up for discussion."

Emma clenched her fists and stood from where she had been sat, on the arm of the chair behind Regina's desk. "You cannot be serious? I am a grown ass adult Regina. I can make my own decisions." She took a deep breath and unclenched her fists, willing herself to calm down before she stormed out.

Regina watched her partner closely, seeing the clenched fists, seeing the rise and fall of her chest, seeing the angry flush on her neck and she rolled her eyes. "I think that response alone demonstrates that you are not fully an adult Miss Swan. I really don't see what you are finding so hard to understand. You are not getting a motorcycle."

"What you don't seem to understand, Madam Mayor, is that I am not asking for your permission!" Regina heard the sneer in Emma's voice at the title and she bit back the hurt she felt, the tightening in her throat and stood herself, facing Emma.

"If you _dare_ get a motorcycle Emma, you will be getting out of my house and finding someplace else to live!" Emma closed her eyes, feeling the heat rising in her chest.

"I'll send you my forwarding address for my post." She turned and left, not wanting to say anything further. She loved her fiancée, and deep down she knew why she was saying no to her getting a bike, so she did not want to say anything she would regret. They'd been in a happy little love bubble for the past week ish and she knew that with the wedding stress, both of their work loads and their conflicting personalities, they were about due for a fight.

Regina cringed as the door slammed behind the blonde and she allowed herself to feel everything she had been holding back during their conversation for thirty seconds before she sat back down, turning back to her emails, the lunch that Emma had bought for her discarded on the desk next to her.

She managed to get through two of the thirty eight emails she had left in her inbox before she had to stop, the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach preventing her from being able to concentrate. For the first time in a long time, she did not know what the right thing to do would be, follow after her girlfriend or let her cool off and find her later. It was the risk that she would not be able to find her later that caused her to log off her laptop and pack it up, telling her assistant she was unwell and would be working from home, inviting him to leave when he had finished reformatting her diary up until the end of July.

She didn't know where to go first. She knew Emma was supposed to be working, but she also knew that she liked to go down to the docks, or to where Henry's old castle used to be to think. When she got in her car though, she felt something pulling her home.

When she got home, the ajar front door filled her with panic and she internally thanked whoever was up there that Emma and Henry weren't home. She parked her Mercedes quickly and was in the house in a matter of moments, stepping out of her heels in the entranceway so she could sneak in quietly. Noise from the ceiling above her made her conjure a fireball ready to attack the intruder inside her home and made her way up to her bedroom, where the noise was coming from.

Her fireball was extinguished quickly when she looked into the open door of her bedroom and saw her future wife packing a bag. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she stepped inside, announcing her presence to the blonde.

"Emma… what are you doing?"

Emma didn't react, instead she ignored the brunette and carried on packing, taking her favourite leather from the hanger in the closet, attempting to fold it neatly.

"Emma, stop…" She held her hand out, her magic stopping Emma from being able to do anything except turn to face her.

"Do not do that Regina. Do NOT use your magic against me, we have discussed this before!"

Unwillingly, Regina released her grip, reaching out her hand without touching her. "Emma, please, we need to talk. Don't go…"

"I think you made your feelings rather clear madam mayor. You don't trust me to make my own decisions, you don't value my part in your life, in your home. Why would I stay?"

Regina stood, wanting to reach out and pull her fiancée into her arms, unsure what to say. She didn't want to say anything wrong and so opened and closed her mouth with a snap.

"Emma this is your home, this is your family." Regina caught the look of vulnerability that flashed in her partners' eyes and this time she did step forward, reaching out to lay her hand on her arm. "We love you, we need you. I need you…"

Emma's eyes hardened as she seemed to be looking past Regina. "You decided this for us Regina. You do not think of this as our home. When you decide to finally treat me as an equal adult in this relationship then I'll think about coming back."

The thought of Emma leaving, of her actually walking out didn't make Regina scared, it made her angry. Everyone she ever loved left her in one way or another, and it appeared that it was time for Emma to leave. The once Evil Queen clenched her fists to try and calm herself down, much like Emma had done earlier and turned around for a moment, trying to work out how to respond to the woman.

"Well if that is what you really want Miss Swan, feel free to take what you need and I can pack the rest of your things. You don't even need to talk to me, I'm sure Henry or your parents would be happy to pass on your new address." Emma's insides clenched at the thought that Henry would once again be disrupted but didn't show it, not allowing herself to cry in front of Regina. "I also think it would be better for us to converse only about Henry for the foreseeable…" She knew she would regret her next words but for some reason she could not stop herself from saying them. "Though if you do leave, I will have to tell him exactly why his ma has left us, has ran away, again."

The room was silent for a moment, Emma staring at Regina in shock. "I… You… What…?" She turned back to her packing for a moment before facing her girlfriend (or were they ex's now?) again. "I want a divorce!"

Regina sneered, and for a second, Emma was reminded of the evil queen. "We're not even married!"

"And whose fault is that?!" Emma found herself yelling a reply that didn't really make sense.

The two were glaring at each other, the air surrounding them tense and angry. They had not fought like this in so long and neither of them could really explain why this had turned into a fight at all. They were both too angry to back down, but they both knew deep down they would both do what they needed to fix it. They both thought they would be able to make the other come to a compromise. But also, they both knew that they were stubborn, and neither of them wanted to be the first to back down.

When Regina didn't reply, Emma sighed, seemingly shrinking into herself, an action that Regina had not seen in so long. She was silent as she grabbed her phone, shoving her jacket and charger into the bag, zipping it up. Regina was silent as the love of her life pushed past her and walked downstairs, slamming the front door behind her as she left. Regina remained silent as she stood still, numb, not sure what had happened or why, and not sure how she would fix it.


	91. June 10th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Charming to the rescue?

**June 10th 2017**

Regina had called and text Emma thirty four times over the next number of hours. The first number of calls had gone ignored, and she'd hung up only to try again. After a few hours of her texts being read, her phone calls being seen but not answered, she began to leave voicemails asking Emma to come home or tell her where she is. She'd stayed awake all night, calling or texting her every half hour waiting for a response. She'd got out of bed before dawn and emailed her assistant a list of things she needed him to do while she was working from home again. She also made a mental note to give him a pay rise.

When Henry woke up he informed his mother that his ma was staying with her parents temporarily and when she apologised to him for what was going on he had simply shrugged and laughed, informing her that he knew they'd be back to normal and being gross again soon enough, and that he wasn't worried. That had helped the brunette for ten minutes until she had received a text from Emma, simply stating 'leave me alone'. When Henry was safely at his friends house and Regina had contacted the station and found out that Emma was not working that day, she poofed herself over to the loft, knocking quietly on the door.

David answered, biting into a piece of toast, looking at his phone before he looked up at the visitor. "Oh hey Regina, how's it going?" Regina frowned, unsure what was going on. She had figured that Emma had spent the night telling her parents how rude she had been, what she had said etc. and that they would be annoyed with or ignoring her like Emma was.

"Uhm…" She paused, not used to what she was feeling, which was, undignified, to say the least. "Hi David, yeah, I was looking for Emma. She won't answer my calls. I… overreacted yesterday and…" David chuckled, interrupting her explanation.

"I don't think Snow would appreciate you saying that, she had a similar reaction to yourself and Emma has been sulking in her room ever since. I think she expected us to back her up but why she thought her mother would be happy with her riding one of those 'donor cycles'…" He made air quotes with a grin. "… then she is not as smart as we would like to think she is." Regina giggled as he rolled his eyes at his wife and daughter's behaviours. Mary Margaret had recently started watching Grey's Anatomy and was getting obsessed, quoting it frequently, much to the chagrin of David. "Come in Regina, Snow made breakfast." He held the door open wider for her to enter, offering an awkward one armed hug. Regina relaxed, now she was aware that David wasn't going to run her through with his sword, and that Snow would not be ready to shoot her with her bow and arrow.

She only became aware at the mention of food that she had not eaten anything since the few bites of lunch that she'd eaten the previous day, before her fight with Emma. She smiled gratefully as Mary Margaret handed her a plate of French toast and berries, having heard most of the conversation between her husband and ex-mother-in-law. Regina sat at the table, stabbing the toast with her fork before David placed a cup of coffee in front of her. She grasped the mug she recognised as Emma's in both hands, the physical heat doing nothing to warm the numb feeling she'd had in her chest since Emma had walked out. The couple stood together at the sink, watching the woman who'd once tried to kill them, sad and contemplative at their table, having one of their silent conversations while the older woman sipped at her coffee.

"You know Regina… Emma is in her room if you want to go and speak to her. She'll probably be pouting because we've had to explain to her how her response to your perfectly reasonable reaction was ridiculous and how she cannot keep running away when things do not go her way." Mary Margaret was serious as she was speaking, but couldn't help but smirk at the end, glancing up at David. "It's great that we still get to lecture her at over 30 years old…" David shook his head, grinning adoringly at his wife and Regina had to look away, unable or unwilling to look at a couple so much in love when she felt her relationship was damaged beyond repair. With a nod to the pair she stood and made her way up the stairs, knocking quietly on the closed door to Emma's room.

"Emma, can I come in?" When there was no response, she knocked again a little harder. "Please darling, we need to talk, I know I am in no position to tell you what you can and can't do..." She tried one more time, not wanting to annoy the blonde more than she no doubt already had. "I've tried calling you, you know if you just spoke to me and told me to, I'd go away…" She figured either Emma would ignore her thereby giving her permission to keep knocking, or she would tell her to go away, and at least then they'd be speaking. When no words were spoken, no noises were made, no non-verbal communications were attempted, the brunette sighed, leaning her forehead against the door, speaking quietly, so the couple downstairs could not hear, her hand resting level to her face, flat against the wood. "I'm so sorry Emma… I love you… please don't let it end like this."

She waited for thirty more seconds, hoping that Emma would just be being stubborn, that she would wait as long as possible and then open the door and allow her inside. When that didn't happen, she turned dejectedly and made her way downstairs. She was planning to just leave, go home and wait to see if Emma would make her way back there but was stopped by David and Snow both stood at the door with their arms folded.

"That went well." Regina raised her eyebrow at Mary Margaret's sarcastic comment.

"I can't make her speak to me. You know that better than anyone." The younger brunette rolled her eyes, looking to David for assistance. He nodded at her once and unfolded his arms, wrapping one around his wife's shoulders.

"Okay listen. We know how much you love Emma, it is not difficult to see. And we know you will do absolutely anything to protect your family; that much is evident. So picture this Regina. You apologise to Emma. You tell her what she wants to hear and, although you're not happy about it, you don't argue when she buys a motorcycle. She is happy and that means you are happy. Then one day, she is in an accident. She's seriously injured. Maybe she even dies…" Regina was horrified at the images her mind was conjuring at the words ad she didn't notice the same look in Mary Margaret's eyes as she clearly considered the same thing. She swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat as David continued. "You're left to tell Henry, to face his questions, to raise him by yourself once again. You never get to see her again, hear her laugh, hold her hand, all because one of her moods made you change your mind and allow her to buy a death trap." Regina's stomach rolled and she barely made it into the bathroom in time before the image of a life without Emma made her sick. She barely heard Mary Margaret thump David for what he had said, probably scarring both women for a long time.

The deputy sheriff gave the older woman a few moments to pull herself together before he knocked on the door that had closed behind her. "I know that that was a bit dramatic Regina, but you two have gone through too much for this to be the thing that breaks you up. You do not need to apologise for having a strong reaction to a dangerous decision. You go in there and you make her talk to you. She cannot keep doing this, she is an adult, with a family. Now get her out of here and take her home." He smiled lightly at the end, trying to lighten the mood in the room. Regina could only give a terse nod, before she went back up, the image of her true love dead steeling her resolve. She knocked loudly twice.

"I'm coming in Miss Swan, you better be decent!"

She closed her eyes, holding her palm up to the handle, hearing the lock click open, and made her way inside, seeing Emma sat in the centre of her bed, her eyes red-rimmed, a blanket wrapped around her legs. She didn't look up at the intrusion and neither of them spoke for a moment.

Regina took a deep breath and stepped closer to the bed, trying to work out what the best thing to say would be. "I know you're mad. Just know that I love you very much, and I want nothing more than your safety and happiness." She decided that was succinct enough and knelt on the bed, wrapping her arms around Emma from behind. She wanted to keep it calm but she could not keep the images out of her head, and needed some kind of physical contact.

Emma didn't move, and she didn't say anything, so Regina, figuring she'd done all she could at that time, kissed her cheek and stood up, turning to leave.

"More!" The tone was sarky but Regina could hear the sadness in her voice, it made her turn around and climb back on the bed next to the blonde. She pulled her into her arms and they sat in silence for a few minutes. It was Emma that broke the silence, and it made Regina hug her tighter. "I heard what my dad said… I couldn't even picture it if it were the other way around… I understand Gina. I won't be buying a bike." The brunette nodded, not letting her girlfriend go. The numb feeling she had was slowly starting to go, but she decided she would continue sitting there, holding her for as long as she needed. Just in case.


	92. June 17th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I initially wrote this chapter, I remember doing so using prompts from Incorrect Swanqueen - credit to them for those.
> 
> Also, yesterday I reached 100K on this story (writing, not posting) which makes this the longest piece I have ever written, even if it is in its fourth year of being written.

**June 17th 2017**

It had taken a few days for everything to get back to normal with the couple, but soon they were back to being an overly romantic (and overly nauseating in Henry's opinion) couple who were planning their wedding. They had decided to forget about the previous weekend where Emma had not been living at home, and the pair had been trying to get back into the roll of things.

Regina had been particularly attentive during the days, texting to check in on the blonde when she was at work, asking if she needed anything, making sure she was eating. For the latter half of the week, the role had been reversed at night time. Regina had started suffering from nightmares, something which she had self-diagnosed (and which had been backed up by Mary Margaret) as stress related. She had woken Emma up on the Tuesday with her tossing and turning and had apologised, both of them falling back to sleep quickly. On the Wednesday she had woken herself up crying, when Emma had been up and in the bathroom. It had taken a few minutes, but Emma had held Regina tightly until she'd fallen asleep, the blonde following behind not long after.

On Thursday, Regina had woken up screaming. Emma had somehow expected nightmares and so was ready for it. She stroked her hair and whispered quietly to her, making sure the brunette knew she was not alone. The woman had been talking in her sleep, and Emma knew she was thinking about the previous weekend, the thought of Emma leaving, of not being part of her life anymore had obviously affected her more than she thought. Emma had spent time making sure her fiancée knew that she was not getting a bike, that she would not be reckless and that she would always be there for Regina. Neither of them slept well that night, and it was beginning to affect them both.

They'd had a family evening together on the Friday. Snow and David had joined them with Neal and Henry had chosen a board game, David had chosen the movie, and the three women had cooked together. While Emma was out of the room, Regina had asked David to make sure that Emma's shift the next day was covered, by him or anyone else, as she wanted them both to take the day off to catch up on some much needed rest. David had quickly agreed, noticing when they had first arrived at the house that both the women looked tired.

They'd played the game while dinner was cooking and watched a movie after it, and it was around 9pm that Henry announced he would be spending the night with his grandparents (he checked with them first) and his mothers' hugged him goodnight as he followed the other couple out of the door.

The pair used the opportunity of a teen free house to spend a little quality time together, both of them exhausted but both of them wanting to delay sleep as long as possible. They showered together, the only intimacy they shared being when Emma washed Regina's hair. They sat together on their bed, Regina allowing herself to be completely vulnerable with her partner as Emma towel dried her hair and massaged her scalp before braiding her hair. She wanted to make sure that Regina was completely relaxed and hopefully ready to sleep.

They were both in bed before 11. Emma had picked up Regina's tablet and chosen a movie on Netflix that had been playing only for about ten minutes before the brunette fell asleep. Emma continued to watch, rubbing her hand up and down her fiancée's back while she slept. It had been a weird week. The past weekend had been a massive overreaction from both of them and Regina had been more affected than she should have been and it was not something that Emma could explain. When the brunette started muttering in her sleep, the blonde turned the movie off and slid properly into bed, allowing Regina to reposition herself so she was comfortable.

The taller of the two lay facing her girlfriend, stroking her cheek, or arm, or hip whenever Regina's face changed and she looked troubled. It was not that she didn't want to sleep in order to keep an eye on Regina, it was that she physically couldn't fall asleep until she knew that her truelove would be ok.

After a few minutes of constant reassuring, Regina seemingly relaxed, and rolled onto her back in her sleep. Emma took that opportunity to lie on her back, hoping that sleep would soon claim her. However she remained awake, staring at the ceiling for at least half an hour before there was any kind of noise or movement from the mayor.

Emma could tell by her breathing that Regina was sleeping quite deeply and so figured she would be able to finally fall asleep, but when that didn't come, she turned back onto her side, watching the woman she loved. She was smiling in her sleep and she turned and reached her arm out as if she was seeking Emma. Emma hummed quietly as Regina moved closer to her in her sleep, her arm going around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer in her sleep. Emma relaxed into her hold, wrapping her own arms around the other woman. She snugged in close, leaning so her head was resting on Regina's shoulder. She closed her eyes, hoping she would drift off, her eyes shooting open as she heard Regina whisper.

"I want to murder you."

Emma shifted backwards, out of Regina's arms, so fast she nearly ended up on the floor. It scared her a little how lovingly her future wife had whispered that, and she tried not to freak at the serene smile that she was wearing. She sat up, tucking a lock of Regina's hair behind her ear, gliding her knuckles down her cheek. Her next whisper was a little louder. "I love you Emma." Emma chuckled despite herself and lay back down, pulling her close. For some reason it was now easy to fall asleep.

Her sleep the past week hadn't been great. Some days she hadn't slept for long but it was good. Other days it was long but interrupted. When her brain had finally allowed her to sleep, it had been good. She just needed it to be long. Unfortunately, Regina had other ideas.

For the first time in a week, Regina had slept well. She'd had some strange dreams, one of which involved Emma in a very compromising position and she'd woken wanting to spend some quality time with her fiancée. She'd seen Emma sleeping next to her, but she was unable to control herself after her strange dreams.

"Emmaaaaa" She sang softly, not wanting to scare the woman. "It's time to wake up."

Emma had quickly become attuned to the woman since they'd been together and was in the early stages of waking when her girlfriends voice made her groan sleepily. "Five more minutes…" She blindly reached out, wanting to pull Regina into her arms and sleep for a little longer. Regina grinned wickedly, and summoned a fireball, tickling the woman in the ribs with her other hand.

"Maybe you misheard me."

Emma could hear the mischief in her voice and was trying to hold back a laugh as she opened her eyes, seeing Regina grinning at her salaciously. It took Emma less than a second to jump up quickly, straddling Regina's waist as she extinguished the fireball with her own magic, distracting the brunette from any further magic when she captured her lips. She was gonna have some fun with the mayor, and was thinking of interesting ways she could get the woman to tell her what she had been dreaming about, making the most of their day off work and the empty house.


	93. June 18th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts.
> 
> I do feel bad about the delay in updating this one, but I am suddenly motivated to write one of my other fics and it's taking all my mental energy. Therefore I have none left, and cannot write this, so I am trying to save my existing chapters.

**June 18th 2017**

_*Emma: I hate this._

_Gina: Emma, you've been out an hour, you need to give it a chance._

_Emma: Babe, you know I am not a dress person. And the fact that you told my mother she could help me, WITHOUT telling me… I'm not happy :(_

_Gina: Emma, sweetheart, you agreed to let your mother plan this wedding…_

_Emma: AND WE AGREED WE WOULD CHOOSE OUR OWN OUTFITS._

_Emma: Sorry for yelling… don't stop texting me, I need a distraction from the horridious dresses your ex-step-daughter is pulling out._

_Gina: How come she's my ex-step-daughter when she's being difficult but she's your mother when she's helping us save the town?_

_Emma: Things this ugly could only have come from the old land Gina. Hold on, I'll show you…_

_Gina: Ok, Emma, I believe you. That dress is foul. Just tell your mother you don't like any in that store and go to another._

_Gina: And don't roll your eyes at me, I still need to go through this process myself! I'm pretty sure Snow will be picking out worse dresses for me, you know my favourite colour is black!_

_Emma: Why couldn't you have gone with her first? At least then, if you'd picked a nice dress, she might let me wear a suit…_

_Gina: Do you want to wear a suit?_

_Emma: Does it matter? Everyone will be looking at you anyway. I don't know why you said no to me wearing jeans._

_Gina: Emma, I know you are pouting. Stop it. And put your phone away, because your mother has just text me to tell me to stop distracting you.*_

_\---._

_*Emma: It is done._

_Gina: Why does it sound like you're frowning? Are you not happy? Listen, you can wear whatever you want Emma. If you want to wear jeans then I can't stop you._

_Emma: No Gina, don't get huffy. I am happy with what I chose, and I think you will be too… I hope you will._

_Gina: Well then I am happy that you have found something you like. I'm sure I will love whatever it is, simply because it is on you, and seeing you in it will mean that I am finally able to marry you._

_Emma: Ok, no, that doesn't work for me. I am supposed to be the soppy, flirty one._

_Emma: I cannot wait to be called your wife Gina, I cannot wait to be truly and irrevocably yours._

_Gina: Well Miss Swan, you succeeded…*_

\---

 _*Emma:_ _We're stopping for some lunch then we'll head back into town. You gonna be ok without me for a bit longer? ;)_

_Gina: I survived without you for a number of years dear, another hour or two will be easy._

_Emma: Wow, rude._

_Gina: However, Miss Swan, if you ever disappear without warning, or for longer than is expected, I will not be impressed._

_Emma: Don't worry baby, you're stuck with me for life. Especially after our wedding day. :P_

_Gina: You say that like a threat, but I take it as a promise. :*_

_Emma: Oh by the way. I got you some of those apple cinnamon pop tarts you like… I may have accidentally told Henry and he might accidentally be aware that not only do you eat pop tarts, you hide them from him so he cannot._

_Gina: I swear, you are going the same way as your mother! You're gonna have me rethinking this whole marriage idea I swear._

_Gina: Emma?_

_Gina: Emma, stop pouting._

_Gina: Emma dear, it was a joke._

_Gina: Emma, I can't reach you or your mother. What is going on?_

_Gina: I swear, if you don't call me this instant…!*_


	94. June 19th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyyyy for the delay and that I am a month behind on updates but I got motivated to write my Snowing fic and those who write know you have to go where the motivation takes you. I wrote this one years ago, but the upcoming chapters are my most recently written ones.

**June 19th 2017**

Regina stopped pacing long enough to press the answer button on her phone, ignoring the fact she did not recognise the number, knowing only that the caller was from Maine with the area code.

"Emma?!" She tried to school the panic from her voice but was unsuccessful, having not heard from her fiancée in over 12 hours. She had tried to call numerous times, even going so far as to call David to see if he had heard from his wife or daughter. She had been close to getting in her car and just driving around but held herself back, realising Emma was a grown adult and would call when she needed. When it had reached over 12 hours since she had last heard from her, she had begun to pace, now more concerned for her safety, than concerned she was mad at her.

"Chill Regina, jeez." Regina pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at it, much as she would have done had Emma said that to her face. She heard a mumble through the speaker and put the phone back to her ear.

"Excuse me?"

"I said…"

"No, I heard what you said. Where the fuck are you?" She didn't like that living with Emma meant she had started cursing more, but she felt it was justified in this situation. "I have not heard from you for over half a day, please explain to me why exactly that is the case. You know full well, neither of us handle it well when the other one seems to have disappeared with no notice!"

She growled under her breath as she heard Emma laugh on the other end of the line.

"Oh it's no big deal babe. After I got the dress, my mom and I went to get something to eat and when we got back we realised that my mom's phone was dead and tha1 I'd left mine in the bridal store and so we had to wait until they opened after their lunch break and then it was dead too and my mom wanted to shop a bit more so…" She sighed loudly, and Regina couldn't help but smirk, knowing that Emma had suffered just a little bit being dragged around with her mother. "Anyway, I couldn't find any phones and I'd left my charger at home so I couldn't call."

Regina heard the finality in the blonde's voice and raised her brow, knowing she couldn't see her but still waiting for her to finish what was clearly not the end of the story.

"… and…?"

"What do you mean 'and'?"

"That could have only taken, what? Three hours? It's what, a 90 minute drive away, max? Why aren't you home?"

"Ah."

"Yes, ah. Where are you Miss Swan?"

"Well… uh… So we started to drive back and we may have had a minor accident."

"WHAT?!"

"Jeez, Regina… how many times do I have to tell you to chill. It was minor. There was very little damage to the car, but we couldn't drive it anymore so it got towed to a mechanic but he can't get to it till the morning and then… well eventually we got to a hotel and I had a chance to call."

Regina had made her way into her study by this point and was refilling her cider glass. She had lots of questions about the accident, because it was obvious to anyone that she was hiding something, but she had missed her, and her focus was getting her home as soon as possible.

"Why didn't you just use magic to get home Emma? Your magic has been pretty strong for some time now… you could have come home to me hours ago." Emma could hear the vulnerability in Regina's voice, it wasn't something she heard often and only then did she remember their conversation earlier. She knew what she would be feeling if it was the other way around, and all she wanted was to be with her fiancée at that moment.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I wish I was there with you. But I couldn't use magic.

"What Emma, why? Have you…"

"Relax babe, it's nothing like that… I'm outside Storybrooke. I don't have magic here. I meant to call earlier in case you were worried but I accidentally let my phone die. We'll be up first thing to get the car sorted and I'll be home as soon as I can. Mary Margaret is gonna call David next and he'll cover my shift at the station so maybe you can take the afternoon off… I just want to spend some time with you."

"Emma I…" She may have been on her third glass of cider but she knew that something was not being said. "Please let me speak to your mother."

"Really Gina, are you kidding?"

"Now, please, Emma." Regina laughed lightly as Emma muttered quietly, and Regina could tell she was pouting.

"Fine, whatever, I love you." She handed the phone over before Regina could reply, and Regina told the empty air "I love you too."

She heard the phone change hands and Mary Margaret say 'one second' before the phone moved again and she heard the slightly distorted sound of Mary Margaret talking to Emma at the other side of the room.

"Emma, sweetheart, can you go and get some snacks from the machine down the hall? You can take my purse. Take your time, I'm gonna call David when I'm done talking to Regina." The phone moved through the air again and the mayor rolled her eyes as Mary Margaret waited for the door to close before she spoke.

"Hey Re…"

"No." Regina was tired, she had a headache and she missed her fiancée. She wanted the conversation to be over so she could go to sleep and when she woke up, she would be closer to seeing the aggravating blonde whose absence was causing her heart to ache. "Please… just tell me the truth. I don't trust her to tell me exactly what happened."

"Well… we were driving home, Emma was bugging me to speed up because she wanted to get home to you, and the other car came out of nowhere. Hit her side on. We're not waiting for repairs, we're waiting for the hire place to open, and the car was a write off." Regina could hear the concern in her ex-stepdaughters voice as she held back what she really wanted to say. "She was unconscious Regina… but all she ended up with is some cuts and bruises and a broken wrist…" Regina had gasped at the unconscious comment and was trying to hold herself back from getting in her car to go and pick them up. If she hadn't of had the wine with her dinner and the cider she would have been halfway there by now.

"I… Snow I…"

She was interrupted, only wanting to explain that she would be on her way if she could, but that she could not risk Emma being in the car while she was under the influence of alcohol.

"She'll be fine Regina… Her wrist will take a few weeks to heal but other than that… no lasting effects." It took all of Regina's effort to hold back the growl that was building in her chest. How did this happen? She simply went to look for a wedding dress and then ended up in a car accident. Why was everything going wrong?

"Just… please bring her home to me soon… and safely…"

"Please try not to worry Regina… I'm going to call David in a minute, and Emma and I will be back tomorrow. Get some sleep, it will all be ok." Regina could only sigh, muttering a goodbye to Snow when she offered one.

She made her way up to bed soon after, thoughts running through her mind about the car accident, about Emma being unconscious, her broken bones. She glanced at the clock as she slid into bed, pulling Emma's pillow into her arms. It marked just after 12:30am, and Regina figured it would be at least another 12 hours until she saw her true love again.

She tossed and turned, getting out of bed at the slightest noise to look outside, or to check her phone. She fell into a restless sleep just after 2am, the sleep she did get plagued with nightmares about everything her future wife had gone through.

The next time she looked at the clock, it read 4:07am and she had woken from the bed sinking beside her. She felt Emma slide in as close as she could to her, gently placing her casted arm on her waist. Regina turned quickly but carefully, delicately holding the blondes arm out of the way until she settled in a new position. She reached above her with her other arm, managing to grab one of her spare pillows and placed it on her side so Emma could rest her arm on it.

Only then did she look at her. The blonde had minor cuts and scrapes on her face and she looked worried, as if she thought Regina was going to rip her a new one. She also looked exhausted and so Regina pushed her anger and her upset to the side and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Emma's. No words were spoken, the way they both watched each other in silence said enough. Emma fell asleep first, and Regina waited until her breathing had evened before she manoeuvred them to a more sustainable position. She couldn't hold back as she lay her head on Emma's chest, falling asleep to the sound of her strong heartbeat.


	95. June 22nd 2017

**June 22 nd 2017 **

Emma was limited with her arm in a cast and was milking it for every bit of attention Regina would give her. And boy was she milking it. Regina had been making her meals, helping her dress, Emma had even persuaded her to help her shower, an event that had ended with the pair being late for a coffee date with the Charmings that had been planned. Regina was more than happy to have another opportunity to care for her fiancée, something that always gave her feelings of worth and accomplishment. It didn’t help that Emma was pouting and arguing and refusing proper medical treatment, and generally just being a big clingy baby about it. She did know however that she could not rely on the other woman to do everything for her as it had been after her brain surgery, and that she needed some time with her friends, to avoid things turning out like they had weeks ago.

When Zelena had approached them and demanded Regina make time to go out and buy a wedding dress, Emma had jumped at the opportunity to get Regina out of the house, while the woman herself was much more reserved. Regina had been hesitant to leave Emma, to go shopping where Zelena was the one in charge, and for some reason to spend the amount of money that she knew the bridal stores in the nearest towns would charge. Emma had countered that she needed time to herself, to enjoy herself, and to find a dress she loved no matter the cost, and added quietly that as she had been forced to look for dresses with a family member, then her fiancée should too. She had argued that she would be fine with Henry and her parents, and that if she really wanted she could travel as far as she wanted to locate the dress that was perfect for her, there was nothing preventing her taking that time for herself. Eventually Emma’s arguments won, and Regina agreed to spend some time with her sister and find a wedding dress. She had cooked the night before, and made sure that Emma would not need anything in the time she was away. They had planned to travel a few towns away, but it was close enough that they would be returning the same day, so Regina had managed to restrain herself from cooking three times the meals and braiding Emma’s hair so she didn’t have to struggle to maintain her hair for the less than 24 hour period she would be away. Henry had eventually pushed her out of the door telling her that he would look after Emma if anything went wrong. At the mention of anything ‘wrong’ Regina had hesitated and Henry had motioned for Zelena to get her in the car and leave immediately. He and Emma had simply laughed at the angry text that had been sent to both of them, smiling when a second soon followed telling them both that she loved them.

“Henry, I have some things for the wedding that I need to do, so why don’t you go do your homework or play some video games or something and I’ll call you when I’ve made lunch…” Henry simply shrugged and went upstairs while Emma made her way into the guest bedroom, one that had been turned into an office space/free room for Emma to use. Her laptop was set up on the desk and when she unlocked it, it opened to the written version of her diary she kept, having made it to have a backup copy if her actual diary was lost or destroyed. She found that with her broken wrist it was easier to type than write and she could also attach pictures that she had taken ad screenshots of their text correspondence. She had made a vow to herself that she would not edit or remove anything that she wrote, wanting it to be a proper recollection of her thoughts and feelings for when she eventually allowed Regina to read it. She glanced back at the most recent texts from her beloved and began to write.

**June 22 nd 2017 10:14**

_Regina._

_The time is nearly here. You have no idea how many times I have dreamt of our wedding day, and more specifically, you wearing a wedding dress as we pledge our lives together. I just wanted to write a quick note while you’re out of the house to apologise (again, yes, I know, I seem to spend all my time apologising), for all that I have put you through lately. I know, before you say it; that this time it wasn’t really my fault, but it’s another repeat of you having to take care of me. I can’t promise it won’t happen again, but I can promise that I will always be here to take care of you, should you ever want or need it. And even when you don’t. I will be here. I cannot wait to see you in your wedding dress. And out of it ;)_

Bored without her fiancée, and not wanting to disturb her son, she decided to just watch videos of people falling over or trying and failing to sing. When she had wasted sufficient time surfing the web she decided to get up and make lunch. She checked her phone and saw one text from Regina saying they had arrived at the first boutique Zelena was dragging her to. She pulled ingredients out of the fridge as if on autopilot, deciding she couldn’t be bothered to do anything more complex than sandwiches. She added pickles and chips to the plates, making sure to pour juice for them both, as well as to pick some fruit out of the crisper. Not wanting to call through the house for him, she picked up her phone to text him that lunch was ready. She sat down at the kitchen island to wait for her son, the buzzing of her phone distracting her from staring at the doorway. She opened the picture messages from Zelena to see three pictures of Regina wearing different wedding dresses. She knew none of them would be the dress Regina would wear, meaning she had found a fault with each of them, but Emma found as she stared at the pictures that she had never seen Regina look more beautiful. She flicked between the pictures, her throat swelling and tears welling in her eyes as she thought yet again about their wedding day. She didn’t hear Henry enter and only realised he was there when he called her name, sat next to her at the island. “Is everything alright ma?”

Emma sniffled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “It’s your mom. I just can’t believe she’s going to marry me.”


	96. June 24th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a real resort, I spent a good few hours researching their website to see what was offered. I had the idea for this chapter and wrote it in less than two days, then really struggled to move on to the next chapter, as I had written this initially as a filler for the long gap in the original. Also I am so sorry for the delay, life and illness and shit got in the way. I’ve not written for a while because reasons but I will get back on it, I promise.

**June 24 th 2017**

“Wake up.”

“mngghh go away Emma.”

“Reginaaaaa wake upppppp.”

“No Emma... leave me alone.” Regina groaned and stretched her arms, refusing to open her eyes which was when Emma placed the tray that she was holding on her side of the bed, and straddled her fiancée, lowering the duvet until it was below her armpits, kissing the soft bit of skin between her neck and her shoulder.

“Come on my love. I made you coffee and I have a surprise for you. Now let me see those beautiful eyes.” Regina scrunched up her nose but smiled and did what was asked, blinking up at Emma who was smiling widely.

“What have you done Emma? What are you trying to make up for?” Emma smirked, moving aside so she could put the tray on Regina’s lap. It held coffee and toast with Regina’s own homemade apple jam as well as an envelope, which when Regina saw it, she raised her brow at her fiancée. “You have done something…” Emma simply shook her head and stood from the bed.

“I just wanted to do something nice for you. Take your time, but make sure you’re ready by 10:30 because we have places to go.” With that she left, calling for Henry as she pulled the door closed behind her.

xxx

Regina had opened the envelope as she was eating her toast, finding two tickets to a spa resort, with a little card telling her it was for her and Emma to spend some time before the wedding together, a little getaway where Henry would join them and partake in the activities that the resort offered. When Regina had got out of bed and ran to ask her about it, Emma had confirmed it was only for one night, but that Henry had invited Violet with confirmation that them sharing a room wasn’t going to lead to any funny business. She had rushed to pack and had met Violet downstairs carrying an overnight bag and after a coffee, the four of them had been driving over the town line to the resort that they would spend the next two days at.

Regina was driving, with Emma in the front seat, not wanting the sat nav to spoil the destination until they were close enough to see it. It was less than an hour journey to the Spruce Point Inn Resort and when it was finally clear on the road in front of them, Regina actually pulled the car over to the side of the road so they could get out and admire the view, wanting to take pictures. Once she had taken a few pictures she handed over the camera to Emma who took a couple of pictures of Henry and Violent, and the scene in front of them, snapping a sneaky picture of Regina looking into the horizon, before the flash pulled her focus away. She stuck her tongue out at Emma before turning around to head back to the car, the thought of relaxing with wine in front of that beautiful scenery making her want to check into the resort as soon as possible. Emma spent the last five minutes of the drive texting her parents as their daughter and as the town sheriff things they needed to know, before she turned her phone off, having informed them it would be off until Sunday afternoon.

Check in was easy. They had two close rooms, one with a double bed and the other with twin beds and a schedule of activities offered. Emma had given Henry and Violet permission to do whatever activities they offered as long as they were careful and told them to do what they wanted until 1pm where they had a table booked at one of the Inn’s restaurants at the Salty Stag. The two teens had dropped their bag in their rooms and disappeared, as Emma and Regina wandered around the resort, hand in hand. The pool was quite empty for the time of day and the pair decided to quickly change and relax in the sun before lunch. As they were sat on the loungers, Regina drinking a juice and Emma a soda, they discussed their plans for the rest of the weekend.

“Well, I ordered the romantic package for us at the spa this afternoon, which takes a few hours and we have a reservation, just us two at Whiteclover this evening and then a few hours later there is a fire lit where we can make s’mores.” Emma heard Regina snort and turned to face her, lowering her sunglasses. “Shut up, we’re doing it for Henry. Tomorrow we only have to check out in the afternoon so we have some more time in the spa and then we can sit on the beach until check out.” She was focused on the view in front of her only becoming aware Regina had moved when she felt her sit sideways across her lap. She removed both their sunglasses so they could see each other properly.

“Ok Emma, what is going on? What are you trying to make up for, or what are you planning to do that requires an early apology?” She was joking, but leaned forward to kiss the blonde, knowing there was a chance that her words could be taken offensively. Emma was quiet as she pondered the question and the best way to answer it.

“You have been under a lot of stress and pressure lately, with my health, the wedding and normal life of a mayor and mother. I just wanted to do something that would give you a chance to relax. I knew if I told you about it, or spent too long trying to plan it then it would be pressure to live up to expectations, but this way, we get a short trip, out of Storybrooke, we can spend some time together and Henry is with us, not stuck with my parents, and it’s just… some calm before things get crazy again.” She wrapped her arm around Regina’s waist as the brunette shifted to get more comfortable on her lap. “I was going to go water skiing with Henry and have you invite someone you’d rather have a spa day with…” She was going to continue but was interrupted by the angry glare from her fiancée.

“You’re letting my son go water skiing? Without an adult?! Are you crazy?!” Emma simply laughed at the outrage in her tone.

“This resort does not offer water skiing, don’t worry Gina.” She lapsed into silence, turning her face to the sun. Regina had finally absorbed the rest of what Emma had said.

“You know that when it comes to how I spend my time, my love, there is no one I would rather spend it with than you and Henry. Plus it would have been awkward if you had booked the romantic spa package for someone other than yourself.” She smiled lightly before glancing down at Emma’s casted hand. “Which is lucky I guess, because there is no way you would have been able to do any serious sports with your injury.” It was meant to be light, but the mention of the wound caused them both to think back to what had happened and the tensions that had followed. Emma sat up abruptly, holding Regina tight to stop her falling. “Ok, enough of that. Let’s go take a shower and check out the other facilities before lunch. We can check Henry and Violet are getting along okay on their first vacation together.” They both chuckled as they headed back to their room at the thought of their teenagers first love, at a little beach resort with his girlfriend at 15. They had decided to remain positive, confident and trusting enough in their son to know they wouldn’t get up to any funny business.

xxx

They had not seen Henry and Violet before their lunch reservation. They had had a look around the resort, Emma interested in the fitness facilities they offered, and had spoken to the staff about the surrounding area, Regina having perked up when she heard about the botanical gardens. They had decided they would walk the gardens after lunch, before they went to the spa, and when they had sat down to lunch with the two teens they discovered they were intending to play some tennis and go kayaking and if they had time, they wanted to hike one of the trails. Regina had looked excited at that, and Emma had reminded the group that they had most of the next day as well, and that the four of them could hike together. It had been a relaxed meal, where Emma had spent most of her time watching her family and their guest laughing and chatting together. She knew that she had not felt as happy and as relaxed in a long time, and it caused the weight that had been resting on her chest since her diagnosis to lighten just a little. The foursome had split after they had eaten and Emma had clasped Regina’s hand as they’d walked together to the gardens, the blonde simply watching her fiancée as she took everything in. Emma had never really been interested in flowers or gardening, but with Regina’s apple tree and her own gardens that she maintained, she knew it was something her fiancée enjoyed. They had an hour before they needed to be back for their spa treatments and Emma was happy to just follow the brunette around like a puppy while she enjoyed herself. She snapped some pictures of some things she liked the look of but most of her camera feed was pictures of Regina, unaware her picture was being taken.

Regina had not finished in the gardens by the time Emma told her they needed to leave, but she reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled away by her fiancée and before long they were back in their room, changing to prepare for their massage. Regina had been surprised when Emma had informed her there massage was on the beach and that they would go onto get facials and manicures/pedicures. Emma had ordered some champagne on the beach and had booked a reflexology treatment in addition to the package they already had, and she knew that there were not that many guests in the resort at that time, and so she assumed the sauna and pool would be quiet enough for them to spend time in before the reservation in the resorts other restaurant. The pair changed into their swimsuits, Emma donning swim shorts and Regina a sarong over their bikinis. They walked hand in hand through the deck and onto the beach where the massage tables and staff were waiting, and before long they were laying down, still holding hands between the beds. Over an hour later the pair had moved inside to the spa area where Emma was enjoying a facial and Regina was simultaneously getting a manicure and pedicure. Regina was on her third glass of champagne and was beginning to get giggly at the jokes Emma was cracking and at how uncomfortable she looked during her facial. When they had finished with their booked treatments, Regina left to go to her reflexology treatment as Emma ran back to her room, wanting to check in with Henry, before making her way back to the spa area so she could join Regina in the indoor pool and sauna. Seeing Regina already relaxing in the pool, looking calmer and happier than she had seen her in a while made Emma smile. Being as quiet as she could she unwrapped her gown, tied her hair up into a ponytail, before covering her cast with a waterproof protector. Without another second passing, she took a deep breath and started to run, cannonballing into the pool causing a wave to splash her fiancée. 


	97. June 25th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST HIT 10,000 HITS ON THIS! Literally watched it go from 9999 to 10,000 to post this. :')

**25 th June 2017**

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: snowlan (MM.Nolan), davidnolan1 (Det. Nolan)

Cc: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 25/06/17 23.14

Subject: stuff we gotta talk about

_Hey guys, I figured it would be easiest to email you, because I can put it all in one place and texting multiple times will take too long. Plus we can keep this as a chain with all involved to keep all the details together. Plus we’re on our way home from the spa and I am tired and my arm hurts and I’m tired plus Regina hates her phone constantly buzzing when she’s driving._

_Anyway, the reason for my email is that you guys should come over tomorrow. We have things re the wedding and Henry’s birthday that we have to discuss, plans to make etc. Regina and I have the morning off so come over for breakfast and we can talk properly. Maybe that defeats the purpose of this email… idc. I’ve already written it, I might as well send it. I’m so tired._

_P.S. Bring breakfast._


	98. June 26th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 3rd of 3 chapters I will be posting today, this one is to apologise for my sucky update schedule. Also please note that these last few and next few chapters pretty much came out of nowhere with very little rhyme or reason which is why they may suck.

**June 26 th 2017**

Emma groaned as she accepted the mug of coffee from Regina, who then sat down beside her on the sofa, leaning her head on her shoulder. Emma inhaled the smell of the coffee before taking a sip, this time groaning for a different reason.

“Ugh, why do we have to do this again?”

“Emma, you ask this every time and the answer is always the same. They are your parents, and they’re coming over to discuss their daughter’s wedding and their grandson’s birthday.” Emma pouted at the crystal clear logic before sighing over-exaggeratedly and she placed her coffee down, wrapping her arm around Regina’s waist before pulling her into her lap.

“But Gina… why do they have to come over so early? We could be in bed. Naked.” Regina chuckled at the huskiness that coloured Emma’s tone.

“Emma… you invited them!”

Emma’s reply was hindered by the ringing of the doorbell, and Regina jumped lithely from the blonde’s lap, to go and answer the door, leaving Emma to huff, picking up her coffee again. It was too early to deal with her over-excited mother, though she supposed if they had done what she asked and came with breakfast, she could just about tolerate the meeting.

They had.

After it had been a few minutes since Regina left to open the door, with no one coming to join her, Emma decided to go and find them, or more accurately, find the food. She was welcomed into the kitchen with the smell of bacon and pancakes and syrup and she was grinning until she noticed David sat in front of the pancakes, and a bowl of oatmeal in front of her usual seat. She glanced between her fiancée and her mother who were both poker faced in their seats, Regina picking through a fruit salad while Snow was eating her own bowl of oatmeal. Pouting, she took her seat and dug her spoon into the bowl, trying and failing to return the smile that David aimed her way. She had a spoonful of the oatmeal with a grimace before Regina snickered as David switched the plates. Snow had stood to refill all the coffee mugs and Emma took a long swig of hers before speaking. “So like… time is moving and things are happening and we need to plan things and shit soon.” She dug into her pancakes for a few moments before realising no one had answered her. She looked up to see them all staring at her perplexed.

“What’s that sweetheart?” Snow was cradling her own coffee between her hands, watching her daughter with a concerned expression.

“We need to plan Henry’s birthday. And I figured we could talk wedding stuff.” Regina frowned at the nonchalance from Emma but figured she was tired. She knew she was excited about their wedding, and months earlier, she had been the one to bring up options for a party to Henry.

“His birthday is the 15th August, and we wanted to have the wedding around the middle of August as well, so that we can take a honeymoon before the start of the next academic year. I don’t want his birthday to be overshadowed by all the wedding stuff, it’s his first birthday where we’re a proper family.” Regina paused as she felt Emma’s gaze on her, wrinkling her nose at the blonde who was smiling kindly at her. “Anyway, we have not confirmed the date of the wedding yet, so we can find out from Henry what he wants to do for his birthday and we can plan the wedding around him.” Emma had taken over talking from Regina, as she had been the one that called the meeting, and she figured she was making the right decision for their family. The expression on Regina’s face showed that may not be the case.

“I can honestly say that Henry is more looking forward to the wedding than his birthday.” She hesitated as she glanced at her fiancée’s parents. “I know that Henry has not had the best birthdays previously, and as much as I have tried to make it up to him these last few years, he just does not seem all that interested in celebrating his birthday.” Regina began to tear up, ducking her head to avoid the pitying looks from her family. “He shouldn’t be feeling that way at 16, I am more than happy to ask how he wants to celebrate birthday and we will go with whatever he says, but don’t be surprised if he tells you to focus on the wedding.” Emma could tell that Regina was unhappy, and based on what had been said so far, she guessed that not much would be able to be decided until they had spoken to the teenager. So she decided, as she watched Regina disappear inside herself, that it was time for her parents to leave. The pair seemed to recognise it also, and she nodded in appreciation at them as placed their mugs in the sink and headed to the door, both silently waving goodbye. When the front door clicked closed, Emma reached for Regina’s hand, ready to just hold her in some way until she was ready to talk. It was an emotional time for all of them, and for so long, her fiancée had been nothing but strong. It made sense that she would reach a point where unexpected things upset her. Regina had been in therapy for years regarding her past and how it affected herself and her family, especially their son. She had learned from Archie that when Regina found herself in a loop thinking about her past that she should allow Regina to share what she wanted, to not force it, but to be there in case the thing that would help Regina would be to talk about it. When it had happened previously, that method had helped, and she could sense from the tension in the brunettes shoulders, that she just needed to process her thinking and decide how to act on it.


	99. June 29th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry

**June 29 th 2017**

Emma groaned deeply as she settled into her seat, her body crying out at her for what it had been put through. It had started out as a relatively easy day, routine call-outs and no arrests and then her turn for patrol was over lunch. The afternoon had been a little more hectic, where the majority of the force had been involved in a drug raid at a property on the outskirts of town. The dealer had been suspected of making meth, and when they got into the property they had found a small meth lab area in the home, but in the two barns surrounding the property had been almost professional level weed farms, and the owner of the property, his wife and her brothers were arrested. Emma had asked the other officers to collect the evidence while she and Mulan read the rights and officially arrested the perps. As the husband and wife had been detained upstairs and the brothers downstairs, Emma had gone upstairs, She had been busy reading her rights to the husband, she didn’t notice the wife as she body checked her into the wall and tried to escape from the bedroom where they were. Emma’s reflexes were just not quick enough, though she shook off the shock from hitting the wall and ran after the woman, grabbing onto her handcuffs at the top of the stairs, The woman, seeing the cast on Emma’s wrist, and easily weighing at least 50 pounds more than the blonde, used that weight and Emma’s weakness and swung around, watching as Emma had toppled off the top step, stumbling backwards down a few steps before she righted herself momentarily. Mulan had appeared in the hallway as the woman had again pushed past the blonde, knocking her down once again. Mulan had tripped the owner of the property as she tried to pass her, holding her until another officer could come and take her to the vehicle, before she made her way to Emma who was sat on the stairs, head in her hands. She had argued with Mulan and then her father for over twenty minutes that she did not need to get checked out, she had only sustained minor bumps which would at most produce minor bruises, it was more her pride that was bruised. She had returned to the station and done her paperwork before getting ready to head home, only then for another call to the station that a dog had been seen by the pier and its owner was nowhere to be seen. With her staff busy with the raid arrests, Emma had taken the call, and she’d driven to the pier only for the dog to run as soon as it had seen her. She had chased it for over ten minutes, the cold wind causing her muscles to start aching, and when she finally managed to catch the dog, she had received a door slammed in her face when she’d returned him. She had just wanted to go home, have a beer and go to bed.

It had been a bad day.

* * *

“I’m glad you’re home Em-ma.”

Emma glanced up at the sound and saw Regina, stood in the doorway, wearing a sheer negligee and not much else. Her heart began to beat faster and she couldn’t stop the smile on her face. Regina stalked forward before sitting down in Emma’s lap, not noticing the wince that came from her screaming muscles. Instead she welcomed the kiss that was offered, wrapping her arms around he fiancée’s thin waist, sliding her hand down from her hip to her bare thigh. “Well madam mayor, don’t tell me you got all dressed up for me?”

Regina grinned, winking at the blonde who was playing with the hem of her negligee, standing before she could explore any further. “Henry is at a friend’s house and we haven’t had much alone time in a while.” Emma stood quickly, ignoring the pain as she followed Regina up the stairs, grabbing at Regina as she jolted off in a run. The bedroom door slammed behind them and Regina squealed as Emma tackled her onto the bed. The brunette began to undo her fiancée’s jeans, while Emma worked on removing her shirt. Finding it difficult while Emma was straddling her, she waited until the shirt was off before rolling them, easing the material down her legs until they were both in their underwear. Regina had climbed off the bed and Emma to fully remove her pants and so clambered back on, straddling Emma again. She raised her brow at the blonde as she slowly reached down to peel the negligee off from her body. As she pulled it off and shook her head to make sure her hair was not messy, she noticed that Emma’s gaze was on her chest and not moving. It took her leaning down to kiss the woman for her to look away.

xxx

Half an hour later, Regina had gone downstairs to get them both bottles of water. She knew Emma had had a busy day and she had been in a particularly giving mood so she had had no problem making sure Emma was taken care of before she got her turn. She had stopped in the bathroom first to wash her hands and splash her face before going downstairs for the water, before running back upstairs, wanting to be back in bed with the blonde as soon as possible. She removed the gown she had pulled on at the door, before running and jumping onto the bed, expecting Emma to grab her so they could continue their activities. Instead she saw the woman, still naked, asleep on top of the comforter. Regina pouted and looked at the clock. It was barely early evening and although she knew she had been working hard, she was a little annoyed that she hadn’t thought Regina would have liked some love and attention in return. She poked the blonde and got a grunt in response, before she took hold of her shoulder and shook it.

“Emma, wake up, I’m not quite done with you yet.” Emma did wake, and blinked tiredly up at her still naked fiancée.

“Uh Gina, I don’t know… I had a long day at work and my wrist is sore and my muscles ache and I think I just want to take a bath and go to bed. You don’t mind right?” Regina sighed, and she climbed off the bed, pulling her gown back on.

“Emma are you kidding? I know you’re tired but we’ve not had time alone like this for a while, I just wanted to forget everything and…” She stopped talking as Emma sat up and rubbed her eyes.

“I’m sorry, there was a lot going on at work, I’m just not feeling it right now. I’m in a bit of pain and I’ll make it up to you I just…” Regina rolled her eyes, picking up a throw pillow that had fallen onto the floor the first time.

“Yeah, you say that every time. You do realise that the times that we have been intimate since you broke your wrist you have not once… it’s always me. I know you’re tired. I know you’re in pain. But I miss you and I’m tired too. Tired of feeling like I’m the only one putting any effort into this relationship.” She threw the pillow she was holding at the younger woman and stalked from the room, trying to calm her frustration before she did something stupid. She was in her study nursing a glass of cider when Emma, now wearing her signature tank and panties walked in. She sat on the sofa, not wanting to invade Regina’s space when she wasn’t sure she wanted her to. Regina, acknowledging the woman but not speaking to her, finished her drink and stood up.

“I’m going to take a bath. Don’t follow me. And don’t wait up, I’ll be a while.”


	100. July 2nd 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 100! Yay!
> 
> warning, this chapter is garbage. I needed a filler chapter and then I couldn’t stop writing it.

**July 2 nd 2017**

Emma had always hated hospitals. She had never had a good experience in one, and the one positive experience she would have had in a hospital, giving birth to her son, had happened in the prison hospital ward. She’d been in and out a lot as a child, thanks to the foster system and the parents that it lumbered her with. She had respite from it after prison, managing to take care of herself but since she came to Storybrooke, more so in the last 12 months she had spent more time in hospital than the 10 years since she left the prison.

This visit however, had been more positive than most. She had sought a second opinion from the hospital that she had visited after the car accident, when they had told her it ‘probably’ wouldn’t need surgery. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust them, she would just feel better knowing someone else agreed with them, even if that doctor had got his medical degree from a curse. She had had enough of surgery and recovery and even if the surgery that would be required for her wrist was minor, it was still a minor procedure she didn’t want.

It had been three days since her fight with Regina. Well, since she stayed quiet and let Regina yell at her. They had been speaking amicably and still sharing a bed but they had not spent any additional time together outside normal family time. She had tried to make it up to Regina, who had shouted at her it was clear she was only making the effort because it was expected of her, and after that she hadn’t tried again, deciding to wait until Regina knew she meant it.

Emma hadn’t told Regina about her appointment at the hospital. She could tell without Regina saying anything, that she was tired of looking after her all the time. She would tell her if it was crucial, if it would affect Regina’s life in any way, but otherwise, she knew she didn’t need to bother her with it.

She had made the appointment herself, the day she had woken up in Regina’s arms after getting home at 4am. They had told her to give it two weeks so she could have a scan to assess how much it had already healed and if it would require surgery or physio. Having already experienced that with her fiancée, it was something she’d rather avoid.

Regina was still sleeping when she woke up, and so she dressed quickly as she could with her casted arm and made her way out, opting to magic herself to her parents apartment so one of them could drive her to her appointment. Only Mary Margaret was up when she appeared in their kitchen, and she sat down at the table her mother was occupying with a sigh. Snow prided herself on being able to read the emotions of people around her, especially her daughter and she knew that something was bothering her. She could also tell that she would not appreciate questions and prodding and so she decided to stay quiet and wait to see if Emma engaged with her. She handed her a mug of coffee and sat in the seat opposite, waiting for any kind of response. There was none, and the pair were silent for over ten minutes before Emma spoke.

“I have a hospital appointment and I was hoping you would come with me?” Snow blanched until Emma quickly explained herself. “It’s not brain stuff, I just have to make sure my wrist is healing enough that it doesn’t need surgery, and I don’t want to bother Gina with it.” Snow frowned causing her daughter to shrug. “It’s a whole thing, I just don’t want to go by myself and I was hoping that you would be free. If not, I can ask dad or Ruby or something.”  
“Don’t be silly Emma, of course I will go with you. I was there for the first time you were in the hospital with the injury, I can come with you to this one. Just let me get my purse, we’ll go get a proper coffee after we’re done.” Emma simply nodded, checking her phone to see if Regina was up and had messaged her. There was nothing, and so the blonde scowled and stood from her seat. Snow approached Emma and paused in front of her and she was more than a little surprised when her daughter closed the gap and hugged her. It wasn’t a common occurrence, and so Snow was going to make the most of it while she could. She hugged her daughter back tightly, releasing her grip a little after a few moments as to not make her feel pressured, but it was another minute before Emma stepped away. They left the loft in silence, Emma remaining so during the journey to the hospital. Snow had tried to initiate a conversation about Henry but Emma had stayed quiet and Snow had given up trying. They arrived at the hospital a few minutes before her appointment, and Snow stayed in the waiting area after Emma was called in to x-ray.

She had left her phone with Snow as she went in, and so it was Snow who saw the notification of a text from Regina as it lit up the lock screen. She couldn’t tell the tone from the ‘You left early’ message that she saw, and so didn’t know if a fight with Regina was what was causing Emma’s low mood. About half an hour after Emma had gone into x-ray, her phone flashed again and the next text cleared up Snow’s confusion as she read ‘Don’t ignore me Emma, I’m not in the mood to fight. Again’. She stood from her seat to look into the area Emma had walked into, not sure how long the appointment was supposed to take. The door opened and Emma walked out, arm no longer casted but in a sling. Snow was confused, having seen the initial x-ray after the car crash, she knew that the break would not have been healed already. The blonde sat down heavily beside her mother, and could sense her questions before she asked them.

“The break is a little worse than we thought, or at least hasn’t began healing in the way we expected so it won’t need surgery but they need to put it the proper position before they put it in a stronger cast.” Snow was frowning, some of her questions not yet answered, but Emma didn’t notice as she reached over her mother to pick up her phone, grimacing at the texts that she read. She attempted to reply with one hand, with Snow glaring at her for the few minutes it took, waiting for Emma to explain more what was going on. Eventually she cleared her throat and Emma put her phone down to talk to her. It vibrated once, but Emma ignored it.

“They said that somehow it has got worse since the initial break, compared to the initial x-ray and so although they don’t need to operate to pin any bones, they need to reset it and cast it again, so they gave me some kind of mild sedative and they’re going to give me some gas and air when it has had time to kick in. They did say I can’t drive and Whale said I can’t poof anywhere until it is out of my system, so I’ll need you to give me a lift home.” Snow nodded, and glanced down at the phone in Emma’s lap as it buzzed three times consecutively.

“Is there anything else you want to talk while we wait?” Emma looked down at her lap, picking up her phone again to see what the most recent messages said. Snow could only half read over her shoulder as she saw Regina had asked where she was, and she looked away quickly as Emma replied to the other messages she had not been able to read. When she was finished, the blonde did not answer the question that had been asked of her, and so the pair sat once again in silence, waiting for the nurse to come and get her. Eventually Snow pulled her own phone out of her pocket and sent a quick text to David before opening up one of the games on her phone. She figured that Emma would talk if she wanted to, and so would wait for it. Surprisingly, she didn’t have to wait that long.

“Regina and I had a fight.” Snow didn’t look up from her phone, but she did stop playing the game so she knew she had her attention, without getting too involved.

“Oh?”

“She said that I don’t try or put effort into the relationship.” Snow tensed and her head snapped up, something that Emma noticed and she started to backtrack. “I mean I get it… don’t go all mama bear, it’s just a fight and in some ways she’s right. I don’t know if it’s just some elements of our personal lives or if she means it for everything. I swear I have been trying, I think she’s just tired of always having to look after me. That’s why she’s asking where I am. I didn’t tell her what was going on because I knew if I had to get surgery for it, she would feel obligated to look after me, she’d apologise and feel guilty for our fight and I just can’t let her do that. Mom I love her so much but I’m not sure if she feels the same. I mean, how can she, when I’m like a second child she has to raise because I keep fucking things up.” Snow took a moment to comprehend what was being said to her, before formulating her response. It was too late for her to comfort her daughter as the nurse had appeared beside them and Emma had stood to follow her.

“Do you want me to come with you sweetheart?” With a look of sadness that almost broke her heart, the blonde nodded, and Snow jumped up to follow her, missing the call from Regina that was coming through as she shoved her phone into her bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I hate myself with the fact this turned out like it did last time, but right now, it's either writing this story or its kinda maintaining my mental health and I cannot afford for that to get any worse, so this suffers. I'm sorry.


End file.
